It's Back Again, the Music of the Night
by Phantomess785
Summary: COMPLETE! Andre and Firmin hire new dancers for the new opera season. When Erik finds that one is almost like a clone of Christine, he can't help but develop feelings for her, but can he win her heart? And what happens when the Ratcatcher gets jealous?
1. Death May Not Be So Bad

**THIS IS A BOOK/MOVIE MIX! PLEASE TAKE NOTE OF THAT, BECAUSE ALMOST EVERYTHING IN HERE IS A MIX BETWEEN THE BOOK AND THE MOVIE, AND I DON'T WANT YOU GUYS TO GET CONFUSED.**

**Full Summary: Erik, instead of dying of lov, lives to see Christine keep her promise. When she does, he decides that death may not be so bad, until he sets eyes on a young dancer, almost a clone of his last love. Will our beloved Phantom find love, or will he be diestined to live his life alone? And what happens when the Ratcatcher gets jealous...?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PotO

* * *

**

Erik waited in the shadows, his breathing silent and his eyes wide and piercing. Would she come back? Would his dearest Christine keep the promise she had made him?

A soft splashing sound made Erik sit up. A small boat was being rowed by the man who was recently given the title Count de Chagny, and Erik knew that the small, beautiful figure dressed in black with a hood over her face sitting behind the count was Christine. She was here!

"Well, Christine, here we are. Where did he say his body would be?" Raoul asked his new wife as he stepped carefully out of the boat and helped her out also.

"In his... In his coffin. The one he used to sleep in," Christine answered in a barely audible voice. Erik watched as she and Raoul disappeared through a doorway and came out with the ugly, wooden coffin. The body of a poor stagehand was lying in it, one who looked just like Erik (minus the deformity, but Erik had taken care of that by putting his mask over the dead man's face).

Erik prayed that Christine would not remove his mask from the face of the man in the coffin, and was relieved to find that she seemed to want to do nothing of the sort. She simply took the small wedding ring that Erik had given her off of the fourth finger of her left hand, and gently put it on the finger of the man who she thought was Erik.

Raoul gazed at Christine's face all the while, and was slightly surprised to see the pity etched in her expression. He decided not to be jealous of a dead man, though, and shut the lid of the coffin before Christine did something unexpected and possibly unwanted.

"Come, my beloved," Raoul took Christine's hand and led her into the boat, "I will come back later on tonight with some men and we will bury him. But you, dearest, look exhausted. Come, let us go home now. You have kept your promise. That monster will be out of our lives now."

Christine nodded, and looked one last time at Erik's coffin lid before turning back to Raoul. She smiled and gave her lover and husband a kiss, then stepped lightly into the boat and sat down, smiling at Raoul with soft eyes as he got into the watercraft also and began to row.

Erik watched as they left. Christine had, indeed, kept her promise, but Raoul... Erik hated him, with all the anger and hatred in his heart. If only that stupid, ignorant boy had never been born! Things could have been different... very different. Perhaps Christine could have loved him... perhaps he would not be condemned to live the rest of his life in loneliness.

"How long shall I live in this way? For the rest of my life? How long is my life even going to be? How long will it take for the emotional pain to catch up with me? Why isn't it me in that coffin, wearing that infernal mask and that ring, which is probably still warm from Christine's touch?" Erik asked himself in a barely audible whisper.

_Because you were too cowardly to die. _A cruel voice at the back of Erik's mind told him harshly, _The reason you are here, in the shadows, alive and breathing, is because you were too much of a coward to kill yourself! You were too afraid to bask in the flames of hell that await you..._

"No, that's not true," Erik contradicted to himself, unaware of how mad this made him seem (even though there was no one there), "I wanted to make sure Christine would keep her promise. I... wanted to see her again."

_Liar. You were too afraid. If you would have thought you were going to heaven, you know that you wouldn't have had a second thought about killing yourself, but you knew. You knew that God would never accept you, after all of the things you've done. You knew that you were bound for hell, and that's why you aren't dead right now. You were afraid... afraid..._

That word circled around Erik's mind mercilessly, until he fell to the ground with tears in his eyes. He was a monster, he had always been a monster. He would never escape that fate.

"Maybe death... isn't so bad," he breathed after a long time, "and maybe hell isn't such a bad place. After all, I've never been there before, so who am I to make any assumptions?" An evil glint found its way into Erik's eyes, "But if I'm leaving this cruel world to be in another, possibly better, place... then why should I be so evil as to not let hundreds of other eager Parisians accompany me?"

Erik thought about it. Yes, he could make it work. The opera house already believed him dead, since he was sure everyone who really knew him had spread the words, as per his instructions. They would be performing another opera in about four months, and a glamorous opera at that, to celebrate their riddance of the opera ghost (they thought!), and he was sure the theater would be full of people. The barrels of gunpowder would be dry by then, and he would be ready. Yes, he would be ready...

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that, I know it was very... intense, _non? _But I don't want to seem cocky, let me know how you guys like it, please? REVIEW!**


	2. Deja Vu

**HaHa thank you so much to my reviewers (even though I only have 2 at this point...) Hope you guys like this chappie... Tell me what you think, ok? Please? Ok, anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PotO.

* * *

**

Erik went about his task, readying the barrels of gunpowder and making sure his plan had absolutely no flaws in it. He dared not pull any pranks on any of the cast or crew members, for fear that they should realize that he was alive after all.

It was three months before the grand opening of the performance, during one of the rehearsals, that Erik finished all of his necessary preparations. It was all ready... and so was he. How on earth would he be able to wait until the show!

"What am I going to do?" he asked himself in a despicable voice, "It's not like I can resume my favorite pastime of terrorizing the cast and crew of the opera house. What am I going to do!" he tried to occupy himself with songwriting, but found that, after only a minute of composing, he wasn't in the mood. He tried to read a book (which he had read well over fifty times), but could not concentrate. He tried to illustrate pictures, an activity he had become drawn to (A/N:turns blue from laughing at stupid but funny pun:) only recently, but could not hold the pencil straight due to his anticipation.

_Ah, well, _he thought, _since I won't be able to fully enjoy the opera that Andre and Firmin are putting on in a few months, I might as well enjoy the rehearsals, I guess..._

Erik went swiftly down his hallway and into his room. He went over to his desk and pulled open one of the drawers, taking out a maroon box. Lifting the lid, he reached in a hand and grabbed an exact copy of the pale white mask he had always worn. Gingerly, he raised the mask to his face and pressed it against his skin, and it immediately stuck, as he knew it would, since he had made it that way. Once his mask was secure, he strode back down the hallway to the main room.

He donned his cloak and stepped into his boat, being careful not to get even a stitch of fabric wet lest he should leave a trail of water in the opera house. He strode down passageways whose locations were unknown by anyone but himself, and came upon the theater.

_How long has it been since I've been here? _Erik thought with an inaudible sigh, _Well, only a few weeks, but it feels like years... _He looked down upon the stage from his usual hiding place in Box 5.

_So Andre and Firmin have hired new dancers... How interesting. I wonder how little Giry has been speaking of me to them. It might be fun to listen to her far-fetched tales of me after all, since I have nothing better to do. _Erik continued to watch the dancers prance around the stage, trying to block out the sound of a new (and horrible) Prima Donna practicing.

_Ah, little Meg Giry has grown a lot in these few weeks... Sorelli is out of shape... Little Jammes is as air headed as ever, silly girl... _Erik continued to criticize every dancer he knew, having precious few nice things to say about any of them. From his position, though, he could not see all of the dancers (though that didn't worry him much, for he doubted that he would have anything good to say about the ones he couldn't see, anyway). How very wrong he was to think that.

"Ah, Miss Beaumont, it appears that you have skill beyond what we figured," Andre and Firmin remarked from far below Erik, in the second row of seats, "If you would, kindly move to the right of Sorelli, mademoiselle."

As Erik watched, a slim young girl with brown, curly hair moved almost to the position of center stage (for center stage was occupied by Sorelli herself). _This should be good... _he thought with a small smile as he heard the maestro begin to direct the orchestra.

The music started, and all of the dancers began their steps at the same time. They pirouetted in nearly flawless unison, then chasséd in almost perfect beat to the music. Erik watched them, uninterested for the most part, but then his eyes fell on miss Beaumont as she danced.

_Well, she certainly is talented. No wonder she's almost center stage, _Erik thought, but he immediately kicked himself and tried to look for something to criticize her on. _She... doesn't make very many mistakes at all. _Erik looked closer, squinting his eyes to get the clearest view of her. _There! Her port de bras was off-beat! _Erik sat back in his seat, satisfied with himself, then thought more about it. If she had messed up (for Erik admitted that he could've been mistaken), then it had only been for a fraction of a second, and then she had fallen back into perfect step.

_Why do I want to see her mess up so badly? _Erik asked himself, surprised at his own antics. He thought about it, but could not think of a probable answer. Did he simply not want some ballet-rat getting the attention of the mangers and becoming as cocky as La Carlotta, or did he want to see her mess up for another reason? Say, that he wanted to make sure she was human, since she seemed so... _angelic?_

For it was true. Everyone remarked upon the new girl's performance, and all positively, at that. The ballet chorus seemed to agree that she was the best, aside from Sorelli and little Giry, who had both been in ballet for their whole lives (and little Meg Giry was younger than miss Beaumont).

"Jane, where did you learn to dance?" Madame Giry asked miss Beaumont (for Jane was her first name). She was obviously pleased with Jane's dancing, which was rare, at least with new dancers.

"My aunt taught me. She had been a dancer in her younger years, and never lost her skill. After my parents died, when she took me in, she taught me everything she knew, in hopes that I would fulfill the dreams my mother had for me: to be a great dancer in a famous theater!" Jane's face radiated honest joy as she dabbed beads of sweat off of her face. The chorus of dancers crowded around her, asking her questions and complimenting her dancing. Madame Giry took her hand and led her down the hallway of dressing rooms.

"Here, child, this will be your room, as the managers have given you a new position and therefore you shall now need your own dressing room," Madame Giry informed Jane. She opened a door on the right side of the hallway, revealing a classy dressing room behind it. Madame Giry stiffened as she looked around the room, as if it gave her painful memories, but she smiled at Jane (a tight, slightly forced, smile) and handed her the bronze key.

"_Merci, _Madame," Jane thanked, and Madame Giry nodded stiffly and left the room. Jane looked around, then collapsed, suddenly exhausted, into a comfortable armchair. She removed her toes shoes and leaned back, her eyes closed.

"**_Think of me_**

_**Think of me fondly**_

_**When we've said goodbye**_

_**Remember me**_

_**Once in a while**_

**_Please promise me you'll try,_**" She sang, her sweet but hollow soprano voice filling the air. Jane slouched down farther in her seat, then slowly drifted of to sleep.

Erik, on the other side of her mirror, watched in wonder and silence. _Intriguing, _he thought to himself, _She's just like Christine before I gave her lessons...

* * *

**Reviewers Thank Yous**_

**TheAngel'sMaggie**- HaHa I'm so glad you like this story so far! You are ike, totally one of my fave reviewers! Thank you so so so much for being so cool and all! And I'm not just saying that! Seriously girl, I luv u! (But not like _that_... I love _Erik_ like that LOL)

**RoSeQuEeN**- I know what you mean- I hate reading cliffies, too! But I just love writing them... :evil smile: and I can write them, because I have health insurance! HaHa LOL! Thank you so much for reviewing!


	3. Worth it to Try Again?

**HaHa thank you to all my reviewers again! I don't have time for individual thanx, but I'll put them in the next chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PotO.

* * *

**

A week later, Erik resumed his usual place in Box 5 to watch the rehearsals. He watched as the dancers and chorus take their places, and watched the lead soprano, Mademoiselle Bosley (who, he felt, sang no better then La Carlotta), take her place in front center stage.

"**_This trophy from our saviors,_**

_**From the enslaving force **_

**_Of Rome!" _**the diva sang, holding what was supposed to be a severed head, but what Erik recognized as a white sack filled with cotton which had lipstick features for the face. Erik raised his eyebrows slightly. The cast had improved since he had last seen them work.

**_"With feasting and dancing and song,_**

_**Tonight in celebration,**_

_**We greet the victorious throng,**_

**_Returned to bring salvation!" _**The girl's chorus sang, and Erik strained to hear Jane's voice. She certainly was quiet! Erik had watched from behind Jane's mirror every night for a week, and every night she had sang to herself in a low soprano voice. Every night, Erik found himself thinking of how much she reminded him of Christine.

Erik suddenly had an idea. He could... teach her! Yes, of course! Under his influence, her voice would become great. She could become the next lead soprano! Erik knew that her voice surely had the potential to be great, and he knew that her voice_ would _be great if he guided it. He knew it would... Yes... he would make her voice as great as Christine's.

Wait... Christine. Erik felt a hot tear trickle down his face at the thought of her. Had he really forgotten her that easily? Had he really been able to forget that she had once been the center of his life? How? Erik watched Jane's flawless arabesque and suddenly realized how.

No! It couldn't be! Could he be falling in love with this young girl just as easily as he had Christine? Of course not... he simply wanted to make her great... But the more he tried to convince himself that that was true, the less he could believe it. He... was falling in love with Jane, no matter how hard he tried to deny it, and he couldn't help it. She reminded him so much of Christine, that it was hard (at least for Erik) not to love her.

Her voice was almost identical to Christine's (before Christine was taught, of course), and so was her figure. The long, slender legs, perfect for dancing, the thin, regal torso and neck, the wavy flowing brown hair. It was like seeing Christine all over again! The only difference was Jane's face. Jane had more of a childish, shy look of innocence on her face; Christine had had a more mature, graceful look. When dancing, though, Erik could hardly see their faces, so what their facial features were didn't matter to him.

_But why? Why am I falling in love again? Christine was an angel, and even still she left me..._

_Well, I think it may be worth it to try again. If I do fail, at least the gunpowder is ready... Maybe miss Beaumont will be different... after all, underneath her body, even if it resembles Christine's so much, there may rest a different heart, more capable of love for a monster..._

Erik, his mind made up, left the box with a twirl of his cloak. He silently and secretly wandered down the hall to his home. There was so much to prepare for...

* * *

**This chappie is a little short, but I hope you all enjoyed, regardless. Review, please!**


	4. Her New Home

**Sorry it took so long for me to get this chappie up people... it's long (at least, for me) and I have had 3 projects to do (and I just finished 2 of them! Yay, go me! LOL). Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chappie, whereJane will meetour Phantomin person...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PotO.

* * *

**

Three nights later, Jane and Meg Giry were wandering together down the hall.

"Yeah, and Joseph Buquet said, before the ghost killed him, that the ghost had a great black hole instead of a nose. Maman always told him that he should keep his mouth shut, but he never did... until the ghost shut it for him," little Meg was telling Erik's story (again) to Jane, who nodded and shivered in excitement.

"Oh, he sounds horrid!" she exclaimed with another shiver (Erik, of course, who was watching from the shadows, opened his mouth in surprise, but knew that Jane didn't really know him, and that her conclusions were of Meg's stories, so he shut his mouth).

Meg nodded in agreement, then checked her watch, "Oh, my watch has stopped. Is yours still running?"

"Yes. It's about nine o'clock... and I should actually be getting changed. I'll see you in the dormitories in a little bit, alright Meg?"

"Sure. See you there."

"Bye." Jane waved to Meg and entered her dressing room. Erik ran down some secret passageways behind the walls and stood just beyond Jane's mirror in her dressing room. As he expected, she was sitting in her chair, slowly removing her toes shoes and singing.

**_"When you find that once again you long_**

_**To take your heart back and be free-**_

_**If you ever find a moment,**_

**_Spare a thought for me..." _**Erik reached out a hand and touched the cold surface of the mirror's back lightly. Jane _was _Christine. She was like a clone, a carbon copy. Erik couldn't take it anymore, watching her from behind the mirror as he had Christine. Jane _had _to love him... He _had _to see her... he had to _hold _her. Now... yes, he had to hold her _now..._

Jane opened her eyes slowly and sat up in the chair. _If only my voice were a little better... maybe I would be able to be a lead soprano, instead of just a dancer..._

A soft knocking was heard at her door, and she stood up with a quiet groan to answer it. She opened the door and took a surprised step back. There was a _man _at her door.

"Mademoiselle, Madame Giry has asked me to escort you personally," Erik spoke, his hood covering the right side of his face. He extended his arm out to Jane, and she looked at him quizzically and nervously.

"Where are you to escort me, monsieur?" she asked him, barely mastering the urge to slam the door in his face and lock it securely.

"Madame Giry has asked me not to say; she wanted to surprise you," Erik answered falsely, his arm still extended. Jane glanced at his arm, then gingerly took it, suddenly remembering that she was still in her dancing costume. She thought about going back to change, but Erik led her on in such a commanding manner that she decided against it. _Well, at least I'm not in my tutu, _she thoughteyeing the fringed fabric that hung from her waist and swung slightly as she walked_, That would get in the way._

Erik led Jane down many passages, finally coming to the main doors of the Opera Populaire. He led her outside, then around the corner of the opera house to the side, where there was a small window. Erik remembered the first time he had been through that window: When Madame Giry had saved him from that traveling circus...

"Through that window?" Jane asked fearfully, "Doesn't that lead below the opera house?"

Erik sighed. He had known all along that this was going to happen. He would have simply taken Jane through her mirror, but he had been afraid that she would think him to be the Opera Ghost (which he was, but he didn't want her to know that). He also would have taken her through the hallways of the Opera Popluaire instead of outside and around, but he hadn't wanted to be seen.

"Come along, mademoiselle. Once we go in through here, it won't be much farther."

Jane struggled silently, then screamed. Erik quickly covered her mouth with one of his gloved hands, then retrieved a chloroformed rag from his pocket, putting it over Jane's mouth and nose. She resisted sleep for several seconds, then fainted away in his arms.

_Interesting... not many could struggle against chloroform for even a few seconds... She has a fire in her... _Erik hoisted Jane into his arms, balancing her head on his chest so that it wouldn't flop around. He took a second to hold her tightly to him, savoring the feeling, then he opened the window and stepped back into the opera house. He carried Jane down the passageways quickly, marveling at how light she was.

After a long time, Jane came to. Before she could think clearly, Erik set her down on her feet, not wanting her to know that he had held her and carried her.

_Where am I? Do I want to be here? _Jane was utterly confused. She could not remember anything about what had happened in her dressing room and outside the opera house, and wasn't sure whether or not she was supposed to follow the man leading her. She pulled back slightly, just in case she wasn't supposed to follow.

Erik sensed her discomfort immediately, and transferred her right hand to his right, drawing his left arm around her waist (which, as he noticed with a strange pleasure, was bare, since she was in her costume still). In this way, he half-pulled, half-led her along.

Finally Erik and Jane arrived at the edge of Erik's underground lake. Jane almost gasped as the sight of the lake reminded her of Meg and the stories she had told. _Meg was right; there is an underground lake! I must be with... the ghost!_

Erik tried to get Jane inside the boat, but she dug her heels into the ground and did not move them. He sighed and let her go, and Jane thought for a second that she was safe, but he suddenly picked her up again and set her down inside the boat. He then stepped in after her and began to pole the boat along.

Jane made not a sound the entire time, and did not dare look back for fear that Erik would be staring at her. It took quite a long time to reach Erik's home, but they did reach it at last.

Jane had her face buried gently in her hands and did not look up even when she heard the soft sound of sand scraping against the very bottom of the boat. She trembled slightly, but curiosity got the better of her, and she raised her head.

The sight was enough to make Jane gasp in amazement. There were thousands of candles around the room, seeming to come up from the water. A giant organ rested against the wall on one side of the room, and there was a long hallway leading to several other rooms. The room was decorated in such a beautiful and elegant way; Jane thought that only royalty would have rooms such as these, and wondered why its immense beauty was hidden underground.

Erik stepped out of the boat, then deftly turned and lifted Jane, setting her down gently on the ground. He bowed slightly and spoke.

"Mademoiselle," he breathed, "Welcome to the to the kingdom of music, where music bestows great things on all who are loyal to it. Welcome to the room that very few people have set eyes on ever before. Welcome, mademoiselle, to your new home."

Jane blinked as she tried to process what Erik had just said, "My... my new home?" she whispered at last, her eyes large as she gazed around the room.

"Yes. Here is where you shall stay, with me, mademoiselle. I am afraid it may not be like anything you have ever seen before, or even what you are used to, but I will strive to make it as close as possible, and I think you will find it rather comfortable here," Erik spoke with such a steady, calm attitude, and Jane could not help but notice his manners, which he made sure were never forgotten.

"Why?" Jane asked timidly, taking slow steps back until her back bumped against the wall.

"You will know in time." Erik grasped Jane's hand, and led her down the long hallway and through a small door. Another room, lavishly furnished, lay beyond. There weren't so many candles here, but the light was comfortable, and Jane saw that the room was just as beautiful as the main one. A huge bed with maroon sheets lay in the middle of the room, and dressers and nightstands were positioned all over the place, against the wall. It was really a very splendid room, and Jane would, at any other time, have been delighted to even lay eyes on one like it, but, given her situation, it only confused her more.

"This, obviously, will be your room, mademoiselle," Erik told Jane, gesturing with his arm, "You will stay here, and may move the furniture around in any way that pleases you." Jane glanced at Erik, and saw that now his hood had fallen down, and she caught a glimpse of his mask.

"Do you... have a name, monsieur?" she asked with more composure than she would have thought herself capable of having.

"Yes. I am... Erik." Erik took Jane's hand again and led her to the main room. He sat down at a chair, his chin resting on the knuckles of his right hand and his face turned away from Jane in thought. Much of Jane's fear had long since disappeared, but it was all replaced by confusion.

"Erik, why am I here?" Jane questioned again, taking one step toward Erik. He glanced at her for a second, then turned away again. He tried to find a way to word his answer, but couldn't think of anything.

"Again, you will know in time," he sighed finally, turning back to Jane, "And if you do not mind, mademoiselle, I would appreciate it greatly if you did not ask me that again. The temporary answer to your question is that you will know in time, and that will only change when you find out the real answer." He used words that would have normally expressed authority, but his tone was gentle. His eyes met Jane's, and she swallowed and nodded.

There was something about his eyes that intrigued Jane deeply. She could barely see them in the candlelight, but they seemed... different. They seemed as though they had seen all the sorrows of the world but refused to close. Jane gazed at those blue orbs (at least, they seemed blue to her) even after they looked away, but turned her gaze to the floor after a while.

Seconds ticked by slowly and in silence. Jane longed to break the silence by doing anything, but hadn't the faintest idea of what to do. She looked around the room, but found that she could not concentrate. Erik stared at her, unblinking, and something about his gaze was unnerving.

"What do you do down here, Erik?" Jane asked, meeting his eyes, "Do you have a... hobby?" She was very desperate to begin a conversation, and she had found that many people (including herself) loved to talk about themselves.

Erik let out a breath, then began. "That all depends on your definition of a hobby, mademoiselle. The projects that I busy myself with down here could be considered hobbies, but that's not usually what I choose to think of them as."

"What kinds of projects?"

"I am a composer, an architect, an artist, an inventor, a ventriloquist, and many other things I will not mention."

Jane's eyes were now wide in amazement. "Wow... You must have had quite an unusual upbringing," she remarked, "If you learned to do all that."

"Yes," Erik nodded slightly, "Quite an unusual upbringing indeed..." He shifted his position in his chair. "What about you, mademoiselle? What interests you?"

Jane was normally a very talkative person, but for some reason, she didn't want to say anything. She just wanted to hear Erik's voice. It seemed like a wonderful thing to her, and she didn't want him to stop using it, even if it meant that she would be talking.

"Different things," she answered lamely, trying to avoid having to say anything else. She also tried to avoid looking at Erik's eyes, but her own seemed drawn to them. She couldn't keep from looking at him for more than a minute or so.

"What kinds of things?" Erik asked, tilting his head a little in a questioning way.

"I'm mostly a dancer, but I do like singing. I don't sing much, for I have a horrible voice, but I do like it. I love everything about the theater, just like my mother before me." Jane kept trying to say as little as possible, for every time she stopped, Erik asked her more questions, and she wanted to hear his voice as often as she could.

"Where is your mother now?" Erik asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Jane muttered bitterly, looking away.

"Why not, mademoiselle? You really shouldn't keep sadness and grief inside you. Believe me, mademoiselle, when I say that it will cause you to do horrible things. You should talk about it."

Jane looked back at Erik, and they stared at each other for a few silent moments. After a while, Jane decided to tell Erik about it.

"My mother... died. When I was very young, my father left us. I don't know why he left, because my mother never told me anything about it. For a while, my mother tried to raise me by herself, but it was hard to both work and raise a child. When I turned ten, she became very sick. My relatives told her to stop working, but she never did. I remember that I would stay with my aunt and uncle for days at a time, while my mother worked and went to the doctor. One day, my aunt told me that my mother had passed away, and I just... I'm not sure what happened. My aunt told me that my mother had wanted me to become a famous performer in the an opera house, just as was my mother's dream when she herself was young, so my aunt taught me how to dance, since was voice was very feeble. Dancing has been all I have ever known since then, pretty much."

Erik sat in silence, taking in everything that Jane was telling him. He felt tears come to his eyes, but he did not dare to let them fall. Jane stared at the same spot on the wall for a few minutes, until Erik felt that he had to say something.

"I'm... terribly sorry, mademoiselle," he murmured.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

"I am still sorry that that happened to you." Erik muttered, and he chuckled to himself. _Yes indeed, this child has a fire in her... _he knew that she was trying hard to not cry, and was impressed with how well she was accomplishing it. "And one more thing, mademoiselle, regarding your voice. It isn't horrible." Jane gave him a perplexed look, for she had never (as far as she knew) sang in front of anyone except her aunt, ever.

"Now, mademoiselle, I think you should be getting some rest. It is very late, you know." He stood up and took Jane's hand gently, and led her to her room. "Goodnight, mademoiselle," he breathed, and he left.

It was then that the thought really hit Jane. _Her new home! _No, that wasn't right. Jane knew that that place wasn't her home. Blindly, she ran out into the hallway and searched for a way to escape that place.

Her first thought was to cross the lake, but as she could neither swim nor pole a boat, she kept looking. There was a door down the hall, and quickly Jane went over to it and tried the knob. Locked! There was another door further down the hall, but it was slightly ajar, and Jane felt sure that Erik would have at least kept any door leading out closed.

The passageway was long, and dark at the opposite end. Jane went back to her room and grabbed a candle, and then started down the passage.

The first wall she hit went off in two directions: left and right. The right passage seemed to slope down a tiny bit, so Jane took the left one.

Right. Left. Center. Left. How many different ways to go were there? Was she going the right way? After a while, Jane gave up, and turned to go back. That was when she realized that she didn't remember which way led back. Had she gone left first? Right? Jane's breathing became frantic as she sprinted down the corridors, hitting two dead ends.

Jane put her hand on the wall beside her to steady herself, and felt something crawl across her fingers, most likely some kind of insect. Jumping away from the wall, Jane let out a piercing scream.

Erik heard the scream, cold and high-pitched, as it filled the air around him. He looked up from his drawing with wide eyes, and turned sharply around. Jane! He crossed his gigantic room in four steps, grabbed his cloak and threw it around his shoulders, and exited his room.

Suddenly, Jane heard footsteps coming toward her. Jane could see a faint beam of light in an adjacent passage. Her first instinct was to blow out her candle and hide, but she was too desperate to get out to do anything.

"Hello?" she whispered, trembling, "Is someone there?" She turned a corner and bumped into something... or someone.

* * *

**TheAngel'sMaggie- **Yay! I'm glad you like it, and thank you so much! I swear, you are one of my fave reviewers! But... liking Raoul... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... -cough- you're crazy! -cough- Naw, I'm just kidding, it's probably infatuation... right? LOL Anyway, I still love you (but not like _that_, of course LOL), don't worry! And I think Erik's eyes are blue-ish green-ish personally, as Jane says in this chappie... gold just seems a lil weird to me (no offence to Leroux, whom I almost worship, along with ALW). But yeah, that's cool that you're writing a fan ficcy with all those similarities, I'll read it when I get a chance! Thank you for being so dedicated! 

**xxXGoddessXofXdeadXloveXxx-** HaHa I'm glad you liked those last chappies, how did you like this one? You are definitely one of my other fave reviewers, I just love getting your reviews, they make me feel special! HaHa anyways, thank you for being so... cool. There's really no other way to say it! You rock!

**Louie O'Malley- **Thank you, I'm glad you like my story! We'll see what happens with Jane, though, to tell you the truth, who can really doubt that she'll fall in love with him eventually? I mean, seriously, how could I be so mean as to break Erik's heart again? Well, we'll see, I might get evil all of the sudden, or... dare I say it?... find someone I love more than Erik so I won't care about him? -gasp- NO WAY! LIKE THAT'LL EVER HAPPEN! LOL but anyway, thank you so much!

**Son Ange- **Thank you, I'm glad you like my story, and I'm sorry that this update took so long, but I hope you enjoyed it! I promise I'll be quicker with updates in the future, especially now that my stupid projects are finally finished!

**Hope you guys like that, and again, sorry it took me so long to update, I'll be faster in the future! Review, please!**


	5. The Ratcatcher and The Angel

**Sorry it took a little longer than expected for this chappie, I was finishing up my other story, Phantom in the Future... But anyway, I think that I'll start doing individual reviewers Thank-Yous every other chappie. So like, they won't be in this one, but all of them will be in the next one... So yeah, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PotO.

* * *

**

The someone Jane bumped into let out a sharp gasp, and for a second they were both plunged in darkness. The man (for it was a man) relit his candle again, and Jane got a good look at him.

It was horrible, to put it mildly. The man was dressed in rags from head to foot, and his face was covered in grime. The man seemed to be in his forties, though Jane supposed that he could have been either younger or older and she wouldn't have noticed.

"Obviously," he grunted, "There is someone here... but why are _you _here?" the man reached out a hand and ran two fingers slowly through Jane's dark hair, and she moved away in surprise.

"Forgive me," he murmured, looking at Jane with large eyes, as if she was something he had wanted to see all his life, "I am the Ratcatcher. You must be Erik's newest... victim."

"Victim?" Jane asked, her voice meek and squeaky, "What... What do you mean... victim?"

"He brought you here, _non_?" the Ratcatcher asked Jane. She nodded, and he continued. "The only other person he ever brought down here willingly was that one girl, Christine Daae. I don't think I ever saw someone so in love as Erik when he was anywhere near Christine..." the Ratcatcher looked deeply into Jane's frightened eyes. "Yes, little one. If he brought you down here willingly, then he must have fallen in love with you."

Jane took a disbelieving step back. No. It couldn't be true. It couldn't be. Erik couldn't be in... love with her.

Footsteps brought Jane back to reality, and she looked fearfully at the Ratcatcher, who bowed and left noiselessly. In all but a minute, Jane's life had been turned upside-down again. Coming to her senses, Jane ran down the passageways, trying desperately to find a way out. For a second she hesitated, and a hand clamped over her mouth suddenly from behind.

"You shouldn't wander in the labyrinth," Erik hissed, his lips centimeters from Jane's ear and his words tickling her skin slightly, "Something bad could happen to you..." he whirled Jane around and stared at her. "What happened? Why did you come here? Why did you scream?"

"I screamed because... it was dark and I felt something behind me," Jane lied. For some strange reason, she felt that being scared by a bug was very childish, and she couldn't tell Erik of it. He gripped her shoulders tightly, and gazed into her eyes.

"Why did you come here?" he asked, and Jane fell silent. He repeated his question, but Jane stayed quiet and avoided his eyes. After a while, Erik sighed. "Since it appears that you aren't going to tell me, then let's go back."

Erik took Jane's hand and led her quickly down the passages. He went so fast that it was rather astounding to Jane. How could he find his way around this labyrinth so fast? The question was forced from Jane's mind as they reached Erik's home again. He took her to her room, then turned to face her, and Jane almost gasped again.

His eyes were so full of sadness that it shocked Jane. They looked hurt, but still beautiful, tormented and sad, but still dazzling and breathtaking. It made Jane feel slightly guilty, knowing that it was because of her that his eyes were like this.

"Erik turned to leave, but suddenly stopped. "Oh, mademoiselle, I almost forgot to ask you... Is there anything you require? I can get it for you while you are asleep and have it ready for you tomorrow..."

Jane blinked once, pondering the question. _Do I **require anything?**! Of course I do! I need to go home! I need to be surrounded by my friends, and other people who love me!_

_Wait... love me... Is the Ratcatcher right? Does Erik really... love me? _Jane glanced at Erik's blue eyes, and all of her bitter feelings melted away. His eyes were pleading with her not to be afraid, not to be afraid of _him_...

"N-No monsieur, but thank you anyway," Jane breathed in spite of the little voice in her head that was screaming at her to run. Erik sighed and bowed low, then turned and began to walk away, his head bowed in what Jane thought was a rather shameful way.

Erik walked away, confused and wondering what to do. He didn't want Jane to be frightened of his home, and yet he wasn't sure what to do. All of the sudden, he got an idea. _Of course..._

When Jane was sure Erik was gone, she shut the door. There was a handsome mahogany wardrobe in the corner of the room, but as she wasn't sure whether or not she was welcome to use anything in it, she crawled into bed without changing, being careful not to tear any of the fringes of crimson, gold, and green material that were part of her costume. Jane blew out the candle beside her and sat for a few fearful minutes in darkness.

**_"Wandering child_**

_**So lost, so helpless**_

_**Yearning for my guidance...**_

_**Beautiful child, fear not my voice**_

**_For I am your Angel of Music!" _**a rich, deep tenor voice that seemed to come from all around Jane sang. For a second, Jane was _very_ frightened, but all of her fear melted away in an instant when the voice addressed her once more.

"Child, why do you tremble so?" it asked, and it seemed, to Jane, just so... _gentle_. Jane searched the darkness of her room, but did not find anything. The voice asked her the same question again, and she found herself being strangely reminded of Erik, but she was too confused to decipher what it meant.

"Who... Who are you?" Jane asked at long last.

"Did you not hear me, child? I am your Angel of Music," the voice answered. Jane almost fainted from her shock, but swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Are you really an... angel?" Jane's voice was barely above a whisper, but the voice seemed to hear her anyway.

"Yes, child. Now, relax. I will watch over you while you sleep."

"Angel?" Jane asked meekly, unsure of where to look while talking to the voice.

"Yes?"

"Why are you here? I mean, _why_ will you be watching over me?"

"Child, did you not hear what Erik told you before? If I am correct, he said, "Welcome to the to the kingdom of music, where music bestows great things on all who are loyal to it". You, child, are loyal to music, and I, an Angel of Music, have been sent to watch over you. I will watch you every moment, but I can only talk to you when you are alone. Now, relax."

Jane complied and laid her head back onto the pillows, and almost instantly the voice began to sing again. Jane felt that her companion that night must have been an Angel of Music, because the voice that came from the lips she could not see was the most angelic that she had ever heard.

**_"Nighttime sharpens_**

_**Heightens each sensation..."**_

Erik drew himself away from the door when he was sure that Jane was asleep. His trick had worked, and he now felt a little better, knowing that Jane felt herself safe in his home. He was glad that Jane had believed him, for now she would most likely not try to run away again. It also, of course, comforted him to know that his love was able to sleep peacefully.

Erik went back to his own room and laid down in his coffin. He removed his mask and laid it on his chest, massaging his temples with the tips of his fingers. He lost himself in his thoughts for a few minutes before sleep consumed him.

* * *

**HaHa I hope y'all liked that particular chappie, and the Ratcatcher finally came in! Just to let you guys know, he won't come in for a little while longer after this, but he will come in. So thank you to all my reviewers, individual thanx in the next chappie!**

**Oh, and by the way, I was wondering... when anyone else listens to the Phantom of the Opera (like, the song), do you guys imagine people dancing a salsa to it? I know, I'm crazy, but I think it has the right beat for a salsa! Give me your opinions, people, please! My friend thinks that the song has the right beat for a twisted version of the Cell Block Tango from Chicago, if the tempos were tweaked... So tell me what you think, ok? **


	6. The First Lesson

**Whoa... it's late at night... on a school night... COOLIO! HaHa I'm really hyper and stuff... but I had a stupid orthodontist appointment today, and they tightened my braces, and now my teeth hurt! Wah! But hey, you guys don't wanna hear about my boring life... You wanna hear bout Erik and Jane's, am I right? Am I right? So anyway, here is a little more about Erik and Jane's not so boring lives...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PotO.

* * *

**

Jane groaned and opened her eyes. Where was she? She couldn't remember anything! Suddenly the memories came flooding back to her, and she sat upright. Oh, yeah... Erik, and the Angel, and the Ratcatcher...

"Angel, are you there?" she whispered to the darkness (which had not lifted since there were no windows). She heard no answer, and swung both of her legs out of bed. Jane felt her stomach twist in hunger, and wondered how she was to get food. She wondered if Erik ever ate at all... Still, the dull pain in her stomach could not be ignored, so she opened her door and stepped into the long hallway.

"Erik?' she called, "Erik, where are you?" she walked down the hallway toward the main room, her steps tentative and cautious.

"Mademoiselle, is there something you require?" Jane whirled around and almost ran into Erik, who was standing there regally. He seemed only slightly perturbed by her closeness, and his visible eyebrow raised a fraction of an inch.

"Are you alright, mademoiselle?" he asked, looking into her eyes and still managing to appear uninterested. Jane nodded, but he still seemed to know that something troubled her.

"Are you, perhaps, hungry, mademoiselle?" he inquired, and Jane looked at him questioningly. How on earth did Erik always know? She turned her eyes to the floor and nodded, and Erik took her hand and led her to the main room, where an elegant table was set up. Erik took a bottle of wine out from a fold in his cloak, along with two crystal glasses. He filled the glasses, and handed one to Jane. He pulled out Jane's chair and pushed it in when she sat down, then sat in the seat across from her.

Jane glanced t the plate of food in front of her and slowly began to eat, pausing every once in a while to ask Erik something about himself in an attempt to begin a conversation.

"Do you not eat, monsieur?" she asked him when she realized that he was just talking with her and not eating.

Erik shifted nervously in his chair. He had been afraid that this topic would come up; it would be hard to explain, and he didn't want to go into detail. "I do, mademoiselle, but rarely. Now as often as normal people eat."

"Why?" Jane inquired, curious.

"Because I don't feel the need," Erik muttered. _Damn, why must all women be so inquisitive?_

"You mean, you don't get hungry?"

"I just don't feel the need!" Erik snapped suddenly, and Jane jumped, shocked by his sudden outburst. She then ate in silence, and thanked Erik quietly when she finished. She stood from her chair and began to walk back to her room.

"Wait, mademoiselle," Erik commanded, "We haven't yet begun your lessons."

"Lessons? What lessons? What are you talking about?" Jane was now utterly confused, and she turned slowly to face Erik, who was now seated at his great organ.

"Why, your singing lessons, of course, mademoiselle. Did you not yourself say that you adored singing? I can help you and your voice."

"I don't sing in front of people," Jane muttered.

"Why? Afraid people will think you have a horrible voice? Come here."

"I am not afraid-"

"come here!" Erik demanded, and Jane took a stunned step back, her eyes wide with fear. She stood there for a second, then slowly began to take hesitant steps toward Erik. Finally, she stood beside him.

"Sing this for me as well as you can," Erik ordered. Jane gave him a defiant look and opened her mouth to protest, but he looked at her in such a threatening way that she sang.

**_"Think of me_**

_**Think of me fondly**_

_**When we've said goodbye**_

_**Remember me**_

_**Once in a while**_

**_Please promise me you'll try," _**she sang, and Erik signaled her to stop with a wave of one hand.

""Now mademoiselle, here's what you need to do. First of all, you need to have faith in yourself. You can do this, I know you can. Ok, when you approach the higher notes of the scale, you need to drop your jaw a little more." Erik took Jane's jaw in his hand gently and lowered it. "There. Now, let the high pitch come from the back of the throat, like it usually does when you yawn. Be sure the whole while to pay particular attention to how your mouth shapes itself. And finally, you need to project the sound. Let it come from here," he tapped Jane's abdomen lightly, "Now, try again..."

Jane practiced for hours, feeling herself improve slightly every time she sang. Before she knew it, it was late at night, and Erik, sensing her exhaustion, gave her a quick dinner (this time he ate a little, too) and sent her to bed. She allowed herself to be steered toward her room silently and without arguing, too tired and subdued to do anything.

"Oh, and I noticed, mademoiselle, that you hadn't changed your clothing today. Help yourself to anything in that wardrobe," Erik gesutred toward the wardrobe that Jane had noticed the previous night. Jane nodded, her eyes on the ground, and Erik left.

Jane changed into a delicate lavender nightgown that she found in the wardrobe. It fit her perfectly, every curve of her body resting snugly in the violet material, and she climbed into bed and blew out her candle. It wasn't long before she heard her Angel.

**_"Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world_**

_**Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before**_

_**Let your soul take you where you long to be!**_

**_Only then can you belong to me..." _**the Angel sang, and Jane called out to it.

"Child, you sang wonderfully today!" the Angel exclaimed, its heavenly voice filling Jane's ears until she was practically drowning in the sound.

"Oh, you heard me?"

"Yes, child. I am everywhere you are, remember? I watch over you in day as well as night. Erik did a good job teaching you, child, though there is still much you have to learn."

"He scares me, though," Jane whispered.

"He scares you? How?"

"I don't know, exactly. I mean, sometimes he's gentle, and sweet, but at other times, his voice is like the roar of fire and his eyes the flames. He scares me then... but I'm not sure about how I feel about him when he's nice, now that I think about it. It's all very twisted... What do you think, Angel?"

"I think that he's trying to teach you, and wants you to succeed. You have to forgive him, though, for he has only taught once before, and isn't very experienced with... uncooperative pupils," the Angel spoke.

"I didn't mean to be difficult," Jane explained, "I just wasn't sure about singing in front of him. To tell the truth, I _was _afraid of him thinking I have a horrible voice. I didn't want to look... stupid."

"Why not, child?"

"I'm not sure..." Jane murmured, her eyes glassy.

"Well, perhaps you will know why in time. When you do find out, do tell me, child, for although I am an Angel, I am incapable of reading minds. Now, relax." The Angel began to sing again, and Jane rested her head on the pillows. She was asleep within a minute.

Erik wandered back to his own room and laid down in his coffin. _Poor child... Why is she scared of me? I don't want her to fear me... I want her to love me... Will she ever love me?_

Erik let his thoughts wander, and found himself thinking about Christine... and how she had run off with that Vicomte...

"Well," he growled to himself, "If she doesn't learn to love me, then she and all of Paris will die!"

* * *

**RoSeQuEeN**- Oh, perfecter than perfect, I tell ya. I mean, if I had the chance to go out with him... oh damn... don't get me started!

**PhantomAngel**- HaHa did it work? I turned down the volume on my DVD player when I was watching Chicago, and I had my PotO CD going on, and it kinda worked, but you're right, PotO needs to be a lil more upbeat... but if it was, than it would work perfectly! LOL That would be fun to dance! _He had it comin'... He had it comin'... He only had himself to blame... In sleep he sang to me... In dreams he came... That voice which calls to me... And speaks my name..._

**xxXGoddessXofXdeadXloveXxx**- I don't know why I think of a sals, I just do... I can't imagine a ballet to the PotO as much as I can a salsa... I'm weird... and crazy... but whatever, I like it!() And I hate spiders, too!

**pinkyphantom**- Oh no, not the bright colored salsa... like, the jazzy salsa... I don't know, but there's a type of salsa that my parents used to dance, and it would work... It had a kind of jazz to it... I don't know, its kinda weird. But yeah, Jane will find out, but I don't think I'll make her be mad... you'll see why later on...

**Baby-Vixen**- OMG I LOVE YOUR SAYING! "Life is a Waste of Time. Time is a waste of Life. Get Wasted all the Time, and have the Time of your Life" Absolutely brilliant! Did you really make that up? If you did, love it! So funny! And I'm glad you like the story!

**TheAngel'sMaggie**-I'm glad you liked that chappie, hope you liked this one! And the cell block tango deal, yeah, I tried it, and you have to tweak the tempos, but it does work... kinda... sorta... Well, it was a fun experiment! And I hear ya, I would make Gerry wear the costume all da time, too! My friends already decided that, if I ever get a bf, they will superglue the Phantom's mask (I bought one at a Halloween store) to his face and stitch a cape to his shoulders. I was just all laughing... that would be cool... but of course, just having Erik would be way cooler! And I promise that I will read your fic, just as soon as I can, and don't worry, I always review stories I read, and I'm sure I'll love it!

**Erianna Abyss**- HaHa I hate reading cliffies, but I ablsolutely adore writing them... HaHa torture reviewers... No, I can't... you guys are too awesome... Well, nevermind. Forget I said anything. I'm glad you love the story, Hope you liked this chappie!

* * *

**Ooh... angsty. Man, someone needs anger managament... O crap, I just had a mental image of Erik playing lacrosse... Whoa, that was weird. I know people, I know... I'm totally random and weird... But whatever, hope y'all liked that chappie!**

**Oh yeah, and it was really funny, because today in tennis class, I was talking to one of my friends (who is a PotO phreak, just like me), and I was all, "Can you think of any other words besides sexy that describe Erik?" and she was all, "Yeah... Hott, of course!" Then we just started laughing and stuff... yeah, u kinda had to be there, but it was still so true... **


	7. Jane's Mistake

**Yeah I know, this one is short... but anyway, I hope y'all like it! It gets a little tense, but no one will get hurt... yet. _Dun Dun Dun! _Sorry, I had to put that in there... yes, someone will get hurt -pretty bad- but I ain't sayin who or by whom! HaHa I'm so mean... but whatever, enjoy the chappie!**

**IMPORTANT: My friend Danielle has been helping me write this story, and she has constantly reminding me to give her credit, and I keep forgetting... but now I remembered! Yipee! So thank you Dani! You rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PotO.

* * *

**

Jane woke up in a manner similar to that of the previous morning. She put on a dark green dress that she found, and found that it again fit flawlessly, as though molded to fit her. She left her room in hopes of finding Erik and something to eat.

"Are you hungry again this morning again, mademoiselle?" Jane whirled around to slap the person behind her upon reflex, but Erik caught her wrist. She let out a breath and nodded, and Erik led her again to the table in the main room, but this time he left her alone. Jane was grateful for this, because she felt that she needed time alone to ponder over her emotions.

When she finished her meal, Jane rose from her chair and wandered down the long hallway. She heard the soft scratching of a pen through one of the slightly ajar doors, and tapped on the wooden surface.

"Come in," she heard Erik say, and she pushed the door open and crossed the room to look over his shoulder. Before she could even glance at what he was working on, though, he put the piece of paper in one of the drawers of his desk. She did see a brown leather-bound manuscript labeled Don Juan Triumphant.

"Do not ask me what I was working on," Erik muttered, "I will not tell you." He stood up and led Jane back to the main room, and sat down at his organ. After pressing a few keys lovingly, he turned to Jane. "Now, let's begin your lessons, mademoiselle."

Jane felt a sudden surge of uncontrollable anger surface. "Why won't you tell me? Did it have something to do with me?"

"I told you that I would not tell you, mademoiselle. Do not ask me about it," Erik murmured, his tone firm.

"Why won't you tell me? If it has something, _anything, _to do with me, then I demand that you tell me of it now!"

"Do not use that tone with me, mademoiselle, particularly not in my own home." Erik was forcing himself to remain calm, though he could tell that his temper was going to get the better of him soon. He had already been in one of his less-that-savory moods, and knew that sparks would soon fly if Jane did not change her attitude.

"Aren't you the one who said that this is my home, too, Erik? If this is my home, then I can do what I wish, though I can hardly stand to call this place my home. I hate it here! I hate it! I hate you!" That was it for Erik. He rose from the bench and caught Jane by the neck, pinning her against the wall and knocking the bench over with a deafening clatter that echoed around the room.

_She said it. She hates you, Erik. Now, tighten your grip, and rid yourself of her. Was it not you who also said, "If she doesn't learn to love me, then she and all of Paris will die"?_

Erik tightened his fingers slightly around Jane's throat, but stopped suddenly when he saw the look of sheer terror on her face. He stood there, gazing into Jane's fearful eyes with his fingers on her neck, then finally sighed. No matter how much he wanted to, he could not bring himself to kill Jane. He let her go, took a few steps back, then abruptly turned on his heel and took off down the hallway.

Jane stared disbelievingly after him and fell to her knees, her hand on her neck. It hadn't hurt at all, but she was still shocked and scared by the fact that he had come _that close _to... killing her. Tears sprang to her eyes, and she let them silently fall down her face. Her angel. She needed to talk to her angel. Almost blindly Jane ran down the hall and into her room.

"Angel? Angel, are you there?" Jane called over and over again, but she received no reply. After a while, Jane collapsed onto her bed, tears falling freely from her eyes. _Where are you, Angel?_

Erik sat at his desk, and retrieved the piece of paper he had been working on before. He grabbed his pen and continued to scribble a picture. He let his thoughts flow through his pen and into his drawing, stopping only when his paper was full. When he raised his head to survey his picture, he saw Jane smiling brightly at him, her face tilted a few degrees to the side and her hair cascading over her shoulder delicately. Oh, how he longed to see the real Jane do just that! Of course, he had seen her smile before, but never while looking at him...

With a sigh, he stood up finally and walked out of his room. He wandered down his hallway until he came to Jane's door. Putting his ear to it, he heard not a sound, so he grabbed the knob and tried to twist it. Locked... as though that would stop him. Using a special trick only he knew, Erik had the door open within a few seconds.

He opened the door silently and crossed the room, coming to Jane's bedside. He stared at her sleeping figure and felt tears come to his eyes, but he blinked them back. With shaking fingers, Erik carefully reached out and brushed one of Jane's locks of hair out of her face.

Erik had never felt such mixed emotions before in his life, not even with Christine. He hated the fact that it was so hard for him to hurt Jane, especially since it may show her his... weaker side, but at the same time he hated -no, abhorred- the thought of harming her. Usually, when killing people, there was no emotional interference, but he loved Jane too much. No matter what, he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. He loved her too much...

Disgruntled, Erik left the room. He walked into the main room and over to the table, and sat down in one of the chairs. He lay his head on the table, and suddenly realized how exhausted all the emotional strain had made him. He did not fight it when his eyes slowly shut, and fell asleep.

* * *

**So thank you all, wonderful reviewers! You guys are totally awesome! HaHa I totally love you guys, but I have to go because I'm not supposed to be on the computer... shhh don't tell me parents! LOL But anyway, I have to go because I think I hear my mom coming! Oh crap, cya guys! Review!**


	8. Past the Point of No Return

**Wah, wut happened to you guys, reviewers? I only got a couple reviews on that last chappie... but Oh well, I love you guys anyway! But damn it makes me so so so mad because I got a D in World Cultures citizenship because I was late to class a couple of times, and my parents found out and THEY AREN'T LETTING ME GET THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA DVD! It's a crime! Someone call the police! They said I would have to wait until I got my grade up! My teacher hates me, because I'm like, a straight A and B student, until that one D... and now I don't have Phantom of the Opera to some home to! Errrggghhh! It makes me mad!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PotO. I don't own Past the Point of No Return either, but it's kind of necessary for this chappie.

* * *

**

Jane woke up sullenly the next morning in the early hours of the day. She felt guilty about what she had said to Erik, but she was too frightened to apologize. Jane changed her clothes to buy herself some time, but even then it took an hour for her to work up the courage to face Erik. When she had worked up the nerve, she opened her door and stepped into the hallway.

She knocked on Erik's door, but received no answer. _He's probably so angered with me that he won't even talk to me._

"Erik?" she called through the door, praying that he would answer.

"In here, mademoiselle," Erik answered from the main room, roused by Jane's voice. He sat up and straightened his coat, trying to redeem his superior image. Jane walked down the hallway and entered the main room, her eyes downcast in a shy manner. She didn't speak until she stood by his side, and he was still sitting at the table.

"Erik, there was something that I wanted to tell you," Jane began, "I'm... sorry about what I said yesterday. I really didn't mean it. I don't hate it here. It's... different, of course, but I don't hate it, and I don't hate you. I'm just terribly homesick, and I said things I shouldn't have."

Erik remained motionless for a second. He wanted, at first, to snap at Jane, but couldn't, not when she looked so... genuinely sorry and honest. She... _didn't_ hate him. Erik then allowed his lips to form the shape of a small smile. "And I did things that I shouldn't have, mademoiselle. I... apologize for threatening you. I should have kept my temper." Erik sighed, then continued, "Let me assure you, mademoiselle, that I will never hurt you, ever. No matter what you do."

Jane offered Erik a small, slightly uneasy smile. He stood up and grabbed his cloak.

"Mademoiselle, if you would like, I will take you to see the rehearsal for the opera Hannibal, which, I believe, is going on at the present time, above our heads. You will have to promise me, though, that you will listen to everything I say. You will have to stay quiet, and hidden, and should you try to disobey me at all, it will be the end of both our visit and my kindness," Erik paused, realizing that he was threatening Jane. "So, would you like to go?" He looked at her expectantly, and she nodded.

Erik draped his cloak around Jane's shoulders and helped her sit in his boat. When she was settled on the elegant cushion, he himself got in and they started off.

The journey was traveled in silence, as both Erik and Jane were lost in their own thoughts. Erik though about the risk he was taking, for if Jane screamed, it was possible that he would not escape with her. In fact, he might not escape at all! The only thought that kept him going was that he wanted to make Jane happy, and he felt that he needed to make it up to her somehow for threatening her.

Jane was excited at the prospect of getting to see her friends again (even if only from a distance), but she was also rather confused as well, because she still couldn't decipher how she felt about Erik. Did she hate him? Not really, no. Was she a little scared of him? Yes. Did she like him, maybe, love him? Jane glanced at Erik and sighed. She didn't know. He was... intriguing, and different.

They arrived at the opposite shore of the lake, and Erik helped Jane get out of the boat. He took his cloak from her and fastened it around his own shoulders, but drew a fold around her with one arm. He led her down many passages, but instead of going toward the window, he led her toward her own mirror.

He operated a latch and slid the mirror open, once he had made sure no one was in the room. Jane's eyes opened wide, and she suspected that Erik had been watching her, but did not say anything. Erik led her down many more secret passages, and they came to Box 5.

"Here we are, mademoiselle," Erik muttered as he took Jane's hand and led her into the box, gesturing toward a chair where it would be hard for people to spot her. "And mademoiselle, I know that it may seem like, should you cry out, you would be rescued, but believe me, that's not the case."

Jane wondered what he meant exactly (How could a man get away like that?), but the orchestra began to play, and she watched the dancers sway and move gracefully to the music. She especially paid attention to Meg, and realized just how much she missed her friends. She let out a small sigh, and Erik gave her a quizzical look.

Jane, feeling Erik's eyes on her, turned and gazed back at him. His face was so... serene, like a proud but cold statue. Erik, becoming suddenly aware of his image, altered his look and offered Jane a small (and, he hoped, comforting) smile. Jane raised the corners of her mouth a little bit. _Well, he isn't so bad when he smiles..._

Jane sat in silence, watching her friends dance. _Do they even think about me any more? _she wondered sadly. Erik watched the dancers practice their steps also, but did not share Jane's sorrow. He reached out a hand (for he sat behind her) and was about to lay it on Jane's shoulder, but he stopped himself in time. Jane did not want his comfort... or at least, _he_ thought.

When the rehearsals finally ended, Erik stood and gently touched Jane's arm, and she stood up next to him. He wrapped his cloak around her, and she followed him silently down the hallways. Finally, they again stood outside Jane's dressing room, and Erik ushered Jane inside quickly before anyone else could come down.

"So, mademoiselle, how did you like it?" he asked when the door was closed behind them. Jane was silent for a few moments, her eyes sad.

"It was nice. Thank you, Erik. I enjoyed it," she spoke at last, a half smile playing across her face. For some reason, one that she could not fathom, all of her bitter feelings toward Erik had long since vanished.

"I am glad you liked it, mademoiselle," Erik murmured, opening the mirror and leading Jane down the hidden corridor.

"Erik?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes, mademoiselle?" he stopped and turned to her.

"You can call me... Jane, if you would like," she whispered, blushing slightly and thankful that the passageway was only dimly lit.

"Very well then... Jane," he replied, smiling (but just a little), "Thank you." He tentatively reached out and curled an arm around Jane's waist, not so much to hurry her on as to simply hold her, "And thank you for not crying out during our visit. If you would not mind me asking, why didn't you scream?"

Jane paused for a second. "I'm not quite sure. I felt that it was... useless to." What she did not tell Erik was that she wasn't sure whether or not she had _wanted_ to be rescued. Erik almost sighed, but he caught himself before the breath passed his lips. Of course. Jane had wanted to be rescued, but he had scared her out of it... at least, _he thought._

They reached the boat and started off, and soon enough had reached Erik's lair again. Erik stepped out of the watercraft and held Jane's hand tightly as she got out.

"Would you still like lessons today, Jane?" Erik asked as he faced her, "Or would you just like to eat something and go to bed?"

"It doesn't matter to me," Jane shrugged, "Well, I have actually been interested in learning a song from your Don Juan Triumphant. I saw it on your desk that one day in your room, and I found it rather enticing, since I didn't know you wrote your own songs, let alone whole operas. W-Would you teach me a song from it?"

"If you would like..." Erik went to retrieve the manuscript, and remembered with a guilty pang in his stomach how close he had come to losing it, but he smiled to himself. Jane was... _asking _to sing a song -_his song- _with him. Leather-bound book in hand, he strode back to the main room and over to his organ. He flipped through the pages until he came to "Past the Point of No Return", and began to play.

"**_You have come here_**

_**In pursuit of your deepest urge**_

_**In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent...**_

_**Silent...**_

_**I have brought you**_

_**That our passions may fuse and merge**_

_**In your mind you've already succumbed to me**_

_**Dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me**_

_**And now you are here with me**_

_**No second thoughts; you've decided...**_

**_Decided..._**" Erik sang, and Jane, at first, didn't understand what the song was about. She was too busy drowning in Erik's majestic voice. In fact, it actually reminded her of her Angel... Jane watched as Erik's fingers pressed the ivory keys with an intense passion.

**_"Past the Point of No Return_**

_**No backward glances**_

_**Our games of make-believe are at an end...**_

_**Past all thought of "if" or "when"**_

_**No use resisting**_

_**Abandon thought and let the dream descend**_

_**What raging fire shall flood the soul?**_

_**What rich desire unlocks its door?**_

**_What sweet seduction lies before us...?" _**Jane slowly began to understand. The song was about... it scared her to think of it. She was a very modest person, at least, in _that _aspect, but Erik's voice was so... _intriguing_, that she didn't do anything.

**_"Past the Point of No Return_**

_**The final threshold**_

_**What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?**_

**_Beyond the Point of No Return" _**Jane was hesitant to start her part in the song, afraid of what Erik might think, but her voice nevertheless began to sing, as though Jane had no control over it.

**_"You have brought me_**

_**To that moment where words run dry**_

_**To that moment where speech disappears into silence...**_

_**Silence...**_

_**I have come here**_

_**Hardly knowing the reason why**_

_**In my mind I've already imagined**_

_**Our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent**_

_**And now I am here with you**_

_**No second thoughts; I've decided...**_

**_Decided..." _**Jane gave Erik an innocently fearful and uneasy glance, as though to let him know that she didn't really mean those words.

**_"Past the Point of No Return_**

_**No going back now**_

_**Our passion-play has now, at last, begun...**_

_**Past all thought of right or wrong**_

_**One final question:**_

_**How long should we two wait before we're one?**_

_**When will the blood begin to race?**_

_**The sleeping bud burst into bloom?**_

**_When will the flames at last consume us?" _**Erik focused his entire attention on Jane's voice, caring about nothing but that and the music he played. Their duet was coming up... just one more measure...

**_"Past the Point of No Return_**

_**The final threshold**_

_**The bridge is crossed**_

_**So stand and watch it burn**_

**_We've passed the Point of No Return..." _**Erik and Jane sang together in a perfect duet, and Jane felt her heart flutter. She liked -no, loved- the sensation of singing with Erik. She didn't care now what the song was about; Jane just knew that she had to sing with Erik. She _had _to.

"What does that last part sound like?" she asked Erik curiously, pointing to a page in the book, "'_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime?' _How does it sound when you sing it?"

"Oh, it's nothing special," Erik lied, "But would you like to try the song again?" Jane nodded, a small smile making its way across her face. "Okay, but this time, I want you to put more felling into the music. Let it consume you. Pour out your soul with every note." Jane nodded a second time, and he began to play.

Four hours and many times later, Erik was very impressed. It was only Jane's third lesson, and yet she was singing almost as well as Christine had after three months of lessons! He could hear the emotions that poured forth with every word, and wondered if Jane was really trying to give him her soul through music. It was hard to tell, but Erik never let his confusion hold him back he sang. He could sense how much Jane loved to hear his voice, and he only gave her the best of it.

**_"Past the Point of No Return_**

_**The final threshold**_

_**The bridge is crossed**_

_**So stand and watch it burn**_

**_We've passed the Point of No Return..." _**Erik was possessed by his music, and could not stop.

**_"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_**

_**Lead me, save me from my solitude**_

_**Say you'll want me with you here, beside you**_

_**Anywhere you go let me go too**_

**_That's all I ask of you!" _**Erik suddenly remembered that Jane was still there, and jumped an inch in his seat. He had become so consumed by his music that he had even forgotten that she was there, and had only noticed her when she moved slightly. Erik looked at Jane, his eyes opened a little wider than usual and his breathing deep.

"Is that... the last part of the song?" Jane asked, trying desperately to conquer the smile that threatened to form on her lips for an unknown reason. Erik didn't answer for a long time.

"Yes," he breathed, straightening up in his chair and avoiding Jane's eyes.

"I thought you hadn't wanted to sing it," Jane murmured, her head tilted in an questioning way. _Was he singing that for a reason, or just to sing it? Could he have been singing that... for me?_

"Well, you wanted to know how that part went, so I... sang it," Erik still wouldn't look at the young dancer. "You should be going to bed now, Jane. It's quite late. I shall get you something to eat, then you can get some rest." Erik disappeared down the hallway, and Jane stood nervously, her heartbeat getting loud when she heard his approaching footsteps as he returned. He carried a small tray, some food upon it, and he set it down on the table and helped Jane into her chair.

"So, how did you like the song?" he asked politely, motioning for Jane to begin eating.

"It was... intriguing," she answered, taking a small bite of chicken gracefully. She found it a little unnerving that Erik's eyes never left her, and she tried to avoid his gaze, but he never looked away. She ate shyly for a few minutes, then claimed that she was finished and stood up.

"Thank you again, Erik," she whispered, moving to pick up the mess, but Erik stopped her.

"No, Jane. I'll take care of that. You get ready for bed," Erik commanded, and Jane stepped back, one of her hands automatically flying up to brush a piece of hair out of her face and her eyes downcast. "Goodnight, Jane," he murmured softly so as to get her moving.

"Goodnight, Erik," she replied, and she slowly began to walk down the hallway, retreating to her room and shutting the door behind her. Quickly she changed into her nightgown and crawled into bed.

"Child, your voice today was wonderful enough to rival a chorus of angels!" the Angel cried after a while, every tone radiating ecstatic joy.

"Thank you, Angel, but I only sing this well because of Erik. Without his lessons, my voice would still be horrible," Jane muttered.

"Have you figured out how you feel about Erik yet?" the Angel asked. Jane thought for a second, then answered.

"Not really yet. I kind of know, but I think I need more time. At first, I thought he was scary, but now, he's different. Singing with him, it showed me a whole new side of him, a side that I like. I can see now that he's soulful, and passionate, and gentle, not to mention... incredibly intelligent. I need to get to know him better, though, but if he's just as passionate and gentle in most aspects of his life as he was today, I think I may even... start to fall in love with him. Angel, did you hear the last part of the song that Erik sang?"

"Yes."_ More than you know..._

"Well, I was thinking, it's kind of like he was singing that... for me, _to _me, and I think he meant what he sang," Jane was smiling brightly now. "Angel, do you think he meant it?"

"He did sing with quite a passion."

"I think he meant it."

"You certainly are a bright girl, child. But you need to sleep now," the Angel directed, and Jane relaxed into the pillows. She fell asleep listening to Erik's sweet voice, though she thought it was her Angel. This time, Erik entered her room again while she was asleep. He crossed the room to her bedside and stood there.

**_"Now it's you who'll make my song take flight_**

**_It' Back Again, the Music of the Night." _**he sat beside her on the bed and watched her sleep for a few minutes, taking in her beauty. After a while, he stood up and left.

He headed straight for his own room, and lay down in his coffin. Jane... liked him. And she would _love_ him, if only he showed her who he really was, under the superior illusion. He would show her... She would love him...

Jane woke up when she heard her bedroom door close with a metallic click. She sat up slightly, shaking off her drowsiness. Someone had been there... Jane lit a candle and looked around, then noticed a small indentation in her bedcovers, where someone had obviously been. Jane blew out her candle and laid back down, in a surprisingly calm manner.

_Angels do not leave indentations..._

_

* * *

_

**And I'm really sorry because I know that I promised reviewer responses every other chappie, but I'm technically not supposed to be on the comp right now... because of the whole grade thing... but hey, my brother has B-ball practice, my parents are gone... two plus two makes four, and about twenty mintues for me on the comp! Go me! But yeah, I probably won't update for a few days, unless my bro has another B-ball practice... so until next time!**


	9. Comforts, Dances, and Kidnapping

**OMG Thank you guys! Ohh, I wanna give you all hugs! Oh, and I'm finally allowed back on the comp, and I got the Phantom DVD! HaHa so far, in a matter of 2 days, I have watched it... let's see... 6 or 7 times... (I think I watched it either 3 or 4 times Friday, and 3 times Saturday, let's see how many times I can watch it today! LOL But you guys rock! 50 reviews? -Tear- I'm so happy I could just... -sniffle-... ... ... You guys are the best!**

**Oh yeah, and I was proofreading my story, and I decided to read my previous chappies... I'm so so sorry for all of the spelling errors! If it bugs anyone to the point of insanity, I'm so so so sorry! I'll do better in the future, I promise!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PotO.

* * *

**

Erik woke up early in the morning, and he got out of his coffin with a groan. He had had an unusually peaceful sleep... Erik wandered out of his room and over to his organ in the main room, making not a sound as he walked. Carefully so as not to wake Jane, he sat at the bench and began to play a song he made up on spur of the moment.

It was a wonderful, (and characteristically unlike Erik) light song, climbing up the scale and back down again, over and over yet never in the same way twice. Erik let his emotions out through his organ: his magnificent, passionate feelings for Jane. Instruments were his tools; with them he spoke the beautiful language that few other than him could: the glorious language of music.

Jane's eyes fluttered open, and her ears were filled instantly with the sweet melody that Erik played. She listened to his song for a second, then swung her legs out of bed. She started to approach her wardrobe, but something on a chair caught her eye. It was her Hannibal costume.

_How long has it been since I've practiced? _Jane asked herself. _I've been so caught up in my singing... I'm probably out of shape. _She pulled on the costume and stretched her legs out, gasping every once in a while at the effort. Once she was fully stretched and loose enough, she began to dance.

She made up her own steps, each graceful and majestic in its own way, and she marveled at how easy it was to dance to Erik's music. The song wasn't too fast, so that she lost her breath, and yet it wasn't too slow, so that each step had to be strenuously held for seconds on end. Jane chassed and twirled beautifully around her room, an she did not notice when Erik stopped playing. The whole of her mind was completely focused on her dance, as was the mind of the man watching outside her door.

Erik sighed inaudibly from outside Jane's room. Jane was so beautiful; it almost scared him to think that something so perfect could love him. She had been dancing... to _his_ music, and she enjoyed it, judging by the peaceful look on her face. He watched as Jane lifted herself onto her toes, her arms poised above her head in an elegant pose, and his heart skipped a beat, stunned by her flawless movement. She was like water, flowing, and, in a way, vital for the lives of many (for Erik had decided that, should she change her mind about loving him, he would still carry out his plan to destroy the opera house). She also seemed to be very slippery, sliding through his fingers no matter how hard he tried to hold onto her.

Jane sighed as she lowered herself back onto her heels, surprised by how deeply she was breathing. _Tomorrow, _she decided, _I shall have to practice again tomorrow. _She then strode over to the wardrobe to change, and Erik walked away, giving her the privacy she needed, and trying to figure out what he would need for his next attempt to show Jane who he really was.

When Jane was changed, she folded her costume neatly and left it sitting on the chair in her room. She then walked out of the room to greet Erik, shaking out her legs slightly to get her muscles used to walking again.

"Erik!" she called down the hallway, headed toward the main room, "Erik, where are-" the words died before they reached Jane's mouth. Erik was standing by the table, which was set up more regally than ever before. He walked over and took Jane's hand delicately, and helped her sit down with an extra-gentlemanly manner. He then sat across from her, picked up his wine glass and raised it to her with a slight nod of his head, and drank deeply. Jane did the same, though she was much shyer about it.

"This tastes... different, Erik. What is it?" she asked.

"That is the finest tokay, from the Konigsberg cellars," he answered with the barest hint of a smile, remembering that he also given a glass of tokay to Christine. It had actually been that thought that had made him decide to serve it. Having Jane drink his tokay made it easier for Erik to believe that she could love him, in a strange way.

"Well, mademoiselle," he muttered when they had both finished, "Shall we begin your lessons?" It was more of an order than a question, and he stood up from the table and took Jane's hand. She allowed herself to be led over to the organ.

"From the beginning of Past the Point of No Return then, Jane?" he asked, and Jane raised and lowered one delicate shoulder in reply. Taking that as a "yes", Erik began to play.

"**_You have come here_**

_**In pursuit of your deepest urge**_

_**In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent...**_

**_Silent..." _**Erik went through his part quickly, and Jane went through hers. Using his trained ears, Erik listened for any flaws in her voice, and was pleased to hear barely any, and small ones, at that.

_**"Past the Point of No Return**_

_**The final threshold**_

_**The bridge is crossed**_

_**So stand and watch it burn**_

**_We've passed the Point of No Return..." _**Jane held the note for a long time, drowning in the sound of her duet with Erik. He had the perfect voice; it could rival anyone's and win with ease. He knew exactly how to hold the notes, how to breathe, how to project, and he was teaching her.

_I wonder what my friends would think if they saw me now... _Jane thought, and almost instantly another thought, this one unwanted, came to her mind. _I wonder what my mother would think if she could see me now... _

_No! Don't think about her, Jane! Keep it together! If Erik sees you like this, he might not understand why you're crying. Stop! _It was too late. Before Jane could do anything, a single pearl-like tear leaked from her eye.

"Jane, what is wrong?" Erik asked when he noticed the tear trickle down her face. Jane glanced at him, but felt more tears come to her eyes, so she turned away from him. Erik reached out a hand and took Jane's forearm and gently spun her around to face him. When she would not meet his eyes, he sat her down beside him on the bench.

Jane leaned her head forward and onto the organ keys, but slowly and gently enough so that it made no noise. Her shoulders shook slightly, and numerous tears spilled from her eyes, but she did not make a sound.

Erik sat and stared at her, his mind spinning. He longed to comfort her, but something told him that he would be no comfort to Jane. Finally putting everything aside, Erik tentatively extended his hand and touched Jane's trembling arm. She did not draw away from him, or even flinch (as he expected), and suddenly Erik could resist it no longer. He moved forward and quickly gathered Jane up in his arms.

Jane almost gasped, but held her breath as her mind processed what was happening. Erik was... _holding her. _Erik, suddenly realizing what he himself was doing, let Jane go, but she just buried her face into his shirt to close the distance between them. Jane wanted his comfort... Jane _needed_ his comfort. Erik paused for a second, then held Jane again tightly and let her cry against him.

"There, there, Jane," he murmured, even though he knew that those words had no real meaning. He gave Jane a gentle squeeze, whispering occasional words of comfort into her ear, but for the most part savored the fact that she was accepting his kind words and soft embrace.

"Erik, I miss my mother," Jane whispered softly, her tears soaking the front of Erik's shirt (though he didn't mind at all), "Why did she have to... die?" Jane's whole body shook uncontrollably, and Erik held her tighter.

"Jane, everyone has to die... she just, left you sooner than expected... Jane, don't feel bad, please." Erik could feel his heart physically ache for Jane, making each beat constrict his chest. Jane continued to cry silently, but raised her head to look at Erik. Her tears gradually subsided, and she stared into Erik's eyes as he gazed back.

Time went by unusually fast, and after a while, when Jane had stopped crying completely, Erik could feel his heartbeat begin to race. He tried to slow it down, thinking that Jane could surely feel the gentle throbbing of his chest, but he was powerless. Jane kept looking deeply into Erik's eyes, as though expecting Erik to do something.

Erik took a deep breath to buy himself some time. _What? What do you want me to do, my love? Something... romantic? _He took another long breath, and suddenly knew what to do.

He rose from the bench (and was sure he saw a flicker of disappointment in Jane's eyes as he did so), and then turned to walk down the hall, signaling to Jane that he would be right back.

Jane sat up, and one of her hands went up again to draw a piece of stray hair behind her ear, like they always did when she was nervous. Erik... had comforted her! Jane knew now that she was falling in love, which was rather strange, when she thought about it, but she couldn't help it. There was something about that mysterious yet gentle man that powerfully attracted Jane.

Erik came back, and Jane saw him set something on the table and wind it up. A soft, light melody could be heard coming from the object, and Jane knew that it was a music box. Erik crossed the room and stood before her, then bowed.

"Is ballet the only kind of dance you have mastered, mademoiselle?" he asked, and he extended his hand. Jane looked at it for a second, then gingerly took it and stood up.

Erik rested his right hand on the small of Jane's back, and took her left hand in his own. He listened carefully to the song from the music box (though he had thoroughly memorized it), and then began to dance.

Jane's eyes were almost glued to her feet. Though she was a dancer, she had never danced ballroom style before in her life. Erik sensed this immediately, as he could tell by the unsure stiffness in her every movement and the uneasiness in her eyes. He held her a little firmer and guided her through the steps of the graceful waltz...

Before long, Jane could feel herself flowing through the dance. It seemed like everything around them just disappeared, so that it was only her and Erik. She no longer had to glance at her feet, which now seemed to move automatically. Erik twirled her, and her feet instinctively knew what to do, much to her own pleasure. Absentmindedly, her hand began to move from Erik's shoulder.

Erik felt his breath catch in his chest when Jane's fingers touched the soft skin of his neck. She was really getting into the dance, and Erik couldn't help but wonder if it was because of the tokay. They began to move slower and slower (the music had long since stopped) until they were barely moving, then, as though they had rehearsed it, they both ceased dancing.

Erik's heart started to race again, and Jane's heart beat in tune with his. Her hand was curled around his neck gently, and they both suddenly realized that only a few inches of air separated their faces from one another. Their eyelids lowered just a little bit, and they leaned toward each other, Jane up and Erik down.

**_DUN! _**A loud blast of sound erupted from the organ, and Jane and Erik jumped apart. Erik curiously went toward his instrument to look for the cause of the interruption. He found it immediately: a large, hairy rat had found its way onto the keys. Erik cursed it, and it ran away, vanishing into the darkness.

"What was that?" Jane asked.

"A rat. It seems that our little friend found its way to my organ," Erik answered. _Found its way a little too soon... _

Jane shivered. "Are there many rats around here?"

"I don't tend to see all that many. Why?"

"I'm just... not too fond of rats," Jane murmured, shuddering again. Erik longed to walk over to her and pick up where they left off, but didn't, unsure of how Jane would react. The romance of the moment was gone, much to his displeasure.

"I... think I'll go to bed now," Jane muttered, her eyes downcast, "I feel exhausted."

"That usually happens when one has cried as much as you did today," Erik agreed, half-smiling.

"I'm sorry," Jane apologized, "I've... never really had a good cry abour my mother like that. I'm sorry I put you through it."

Erik shook his head. "There is absolutely no need to apologize, Jane. You needed to let that out." Jane flashed Erik a real, genuine smile, and he gasped to himself. She looked... even more beautiful than his picture of her. He smiled back at her, and she walked off to her room.

When Erik heard Jane's door close, he collapsed into a chair. They has come close, so close, to sharing what Erik had always wanted to share with a woman, when he wasn't threatening to kill her lover. He removed his mask and buried his face in his hands, abhorring the feeling of his fingers against the bumps of his right cheek. _If Jane ever saw me like this... _he shuddered, then replaced his mask and stood up. He began to walk down the hallway and also started to sing, just as Jane climbed into bed.

_**"Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world**_

_**Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before**_

_**Let your soul take you where you long to be!**_

**_Only then can you belong to me..." _**To Jane, Erik knew, it would sound as if her Angel was approaching from Heaven, since he had thrown his voice.

"Angel, I know how I feel about Erik!" Jane exclaimed happily as she sat up in bed.

"That's wonderful, child! Tell me, how do you feel about him?" Erik tried hard not to get his hopes up as he waited for Jane to answer.

"Pardon my giddiness, Angel, but I think I'm falling in love!" Jane cried. Erik felt his heart skip a beat, and his eyes became wide. He did not abandon his position as Jane's Angel, though, and listened as she told him all about why she loved him.

"I know he was scary before, Angel, but now it's like that person isn't even inside him anymore! He's so gentle now, and passionate. I just can't help it. I love him!" Jane leaned back onto her pillows and sighed. "And I think he loves me too, Angel. It's all just so... perfect. He writes the most beautiful music, and his voice... there aren't words magnificent enough to describe it!"

"You know, child... 'love' is a very peculiar thing. Like a rose, there are thorns underneath its beauty. Are you sure you really do love Erik?" _Please say yes..._ Erik wanted to be sure that Jane really loved him.

"I'm pretty sure," Jane answered, "He's very different from most of the men I've seen in my life, but in a pleasant way. I really do love him..." Jane let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. "Angel, why does he wear a mask?"

Erik froze, even though Jane couldn't see him. What was he supposed to say to that? "Probably for a very important reason, I would imagine," he murmured at last. "Why?"

"I've just been wondering... He never takes it off, ever; at least, never in front of me, but I suppose he must have his reasons... In fact, it just adds to the whole mysterious image he has. I find it strangely attractive."

"That's good to hear, child, but now you must sleep. It's fairly late, and you need your rest." Jane lay back down, and almost instantly her ears were full of the most beautiful singing.

_**"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation..."**_

Erik walked back to his own room, hardly daring to believe that Jane had really said what he had heard. She... _loved him!_ For a split second, Erik felt an unfamiliar wave of terror wash over him, but it was replaced by an uplifting feeling in an instant.

_Is this what it's like to be loved? _he wondered, _Different emotions every second? _Erik lay down in his coffin as the wonderful sensation ran through him again, and slowly he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

It was still the middle of the night when Erik woke up. He couldn't sleep; he was too excited, albeit anxious and slightly nervous. He had just attained his "love" status with Jane, and he did not want to do anything to lose it. Erik got out of his coffin and began to pace the floor, trying to get the jittery spring out of his legs, but it wouldn't work. He tried to draw another picture of Jane, but the pen shook violently between his fingers. It was just like weeks before, when he had been waiting to blow up the opera house.

_Maybe I'll go out and buy Jane a new dress or something, _he thought. There was nothing else better for him to do, so he donned his cloak and scribbled a note to Jane, saying that he would be back soon. He left the note sitting on his organ, and took off in his boat, unaware of how big of a mistake he was making.

Jane woke up early in the morning. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with one of her soft hands, then swung both of her legs out of bed, mildly surprised by their stiffness. Jane slipped into her Hannibal costume and stretched out. She was about to begin dancing when she decided to greet Erik first.

"Erik?" she called down the hallway. She heard no answer, so she crept toward Erik's room, disregarding the fact that she was still dressed in her costume. She tapped twice on Erik's door, then pushed it open when she got no reply.

"Erik?" she called again, her voice a little fearful. Suddenly, there was a crashing sound of metal on rock coming from the labyrinth. Jane quickly backed out of Erik's room, and called his name again. She hesitated, remembering his warning, but ran down the passageway and into the labyrinth when she heard another crash.

"Erik?" This time, a muffled moan of pain answered her. Jane hurried on, even though she had forgotten a candle. She stepped on one of the fringed pieces of material that hung from her waist, and it tore away, though she hardly noticed. She blindly turned corner after corner, her heart pounding, oblivious to the fact that she was once again getting lost. She called Erik's name over and over, and followed the moans that answered.

After a while, she heard the moan, clearer and louder, and thought that it must have come from a passage up ahead. She ran as fast as she could, and turned the corner.

It was a dead end, and there was no one there. Jane was about to turn back when a rough hand covered her mouth with a chloroform-soaked rag and another snaked around her exposed middle.

"Hello, mademoiselle," hissed a gruff voice, and Jane knew instantly that it wasn't Erik's, but she didn't have time to cry out before she fainted.

The Ratcatcher hoisted Jane's unconscious body into his arms and walked away with her, vanishing into the shadows.

* * *

**Countess Alana- **HaHa thank you, thank you! -Bowing- God, you make me feel special! LOL But yeah, I'm so so glad you liked this chappie, and not really, Jane doesn't really know yet that her Angel isn't really an Angel... but, she will find out eventually. It just depends on my mood whether or not she'll be mad... Muhaha!

**TheAngel'sMaggie- **OMG Thank you! -Virtual hug- You are so cool! Oh, and did you get my review for your story? I loved it! Interesting concept! OMG But I'm so hyper right now! Ahhh! But wait... A Patrick Wilson lover...? Uh... Heh... Ahem... Well, to each his or her own... But don't worry, my best friend is a Raoul fan... and at least I know that she knows that Erik is so totally MINE! HaHa LOL

**RoSeQuEeN- **I totally love Erik too! OMG He's so so so cute and sexy and cute and... did I mention sexy? LOL and mysterious, and dangerous -yet gentle- and... perfect... -sigh- Thank you for being so awesome!

**xxXGoddessXofXdeadXloveXxx**- OMG Thank you! -Virtual hug x2- My friends were all offering to sneak out and buy the DVD for me and help me smuggle it into my room... but of course, my parents would have found out and they probably would have removed all traces of PotO from my room... Wah! But anyway, thank you for being such a cool reviewer!

**Madame Opera Ghost**- Thank you! I'm glad you liked this chappie! HaHa Erik/Jane fluffiness... so cute!

**pinkyphantom**- Sory it took so long... I was banished from the comp for a whole week... I'm really sorry! But yeah, they did notice that Jane was gone, but you'll find out why they aren't freaking out about it later... not sure how much later, but I have it all planned out, don't worry. And I'll update faster in the future! LOL Thank you so much!

**PhantomAngel**-LOL I love getting your reviews! You rock! I told Dani that you thought she wasawesome, and I swear, tears came to her eyes... (well, almost... ok, it was a mental image, but I did tell her) I feel so happy right now! Thank you so so so so so much! OMG I just Love you! -Virtual hug x3- But of course... not like _that..._ I love Erik like that... LOL But anyway, thank you so so so much!

**jojo444**- Thank you, you're gonna make me cry... -sniffle- But in a good way, not a bad way... happy tears. There we go, happy tears. -sniffle- Thank -tear- you -sniffle- so -blow nose- much! -all out bawling- Oh, and LOL stands for Laughing Out Loud -wink-

**Baby-Vixen**- glompish? What an awesome word! Ahhh You are like, a genius! First the rum and the jack and arggh and stuff, then "life is a waste of time" and now glompish! OMG Keep the hilarious revoews comin! LOL -wink-

**BeforeWeDie**- Holy fishsticks? That is so cool! Ahh sorry, I'm a sucker for random quotes! Holy fishsticks! LOL that is so funny! And thank you so so so much, I'm so glad you like my story!

**sabeybaby**- Yeah, I was a little iffy with the whole Angel thing, too... but I just had to show Erik's dark side... it's so dangerously sexy! Anyway, thank you so much!

**Erianna Abyss**- Thank you o much! Man, I feel like I'm drowning in love from my reviewers! HaHa you rock! The Carlotta voice is so cool... she's so larger than life, I lahhve it!

* * *

**DunDunDun! That Ractcatcher came back... what will he do with our beloved Jane? Well... You'll have to wait until I update next time to find out! LOL but thank you guys all so much, I love the reviews! Keep 'em cumin! **


	10. Choices and Discovery

**This chappie is going to leave you guys hanging again, but it'll give an... idea as to what the Ratcatcher's plans are... and I have a strange feeling that you guys aren't going to like it... anywayz, here ya go! Oh, and I'm sorry it's so short!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PotO.

* * *

**

Jane came to an hour later. She groggily opened her eyes and looked around. She was lying on her side on a rough and torn chaise lounge, and she could feel someone running their fingers through her hair.

_Where am I? _she wondered, _Who is that? Who's behind me? Is it Erik? Why is he touching my hair? _Jane opened her eyes wider.

"Erik?" she breathed. The fingers paused, but only for a second, then they continued to weave themselves through Jane's dark hair. One of the hands brushed Jane's cheek, and she sat up with a surprised cry. The hand wasn't soft, like Erik's, but hard and rough, and severely calloused.

"Ah mademoiselle, you are awake," the Ratcatcher muttered. Jane spun around, her eyes wide with fear, but they narrowed when she saw him.

"You," she whispered, "Where have you brought me? Why am I here? Where's Erik?" Jane stood from the lounge and took a step backward, then another when the Ratcatcher stood also.

"Mademoiselle, you are now in _my_ home. Where Erik is, I do not know, and quite frankly, I do not care." Jane felt her back bump against the stone wall behind her, but still the Ratcatcher advanced, until he was but centimeters away from her. He extended a hand and ran it through Jane's hair again, and she deftly moved away.

"Are you hungry, mademoiselle?" the Ratcatcher asked, and Jane shook her head. He reached behind his back and produced a wine bottle, and held it out to her.

"Are you... thirsty, mademoiselle?" he questioned, his eyes twinkling in a menacing way. Jane shook her head, but he did not lower the wine. He took her hand and curled her delicate fingers around the neck of the glass, then let her go. Jane looked at the bottle she was holding.

"It could be poisoned," Jane reasoned, glancing at the Ratcatcher.

"True, it could be," he agreed, taking the wine back and popping off the cork, "But you have no way of knowing that, do you?" He smiled wickedly at Jane. "Well actually, mademoiselle, you do."

The Ratcatcher disappeared through a doorway while Jane looked after him, confused. He came back carrying two glasses, and he filled them. Handing one to Jane, he made a big show of emptying his own glass.

"There," he grunted when he was finished, "I drank some. Would I drink it if it was poisoned?"

Jane glanced at her own cup, the red wine inside looking to her almost like blood. _Well, if he drank some, it must be okay... _Hesitating for only a second, Jane raised the glass to her lips and took a drink.

For a second, nothing happened. Jane stood and stared at the Ratcatcher with what (she hoped) looked like cold, hard eyes, and he in turn stared at her, as though waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, and burning sensation could be felt in her throat, as though she had swallowed fire. Jane began to cough violently as the feeling grew stronger, and breathing became hard. Finally, the Ratcatcher strode up to her and hit her hard in the face, and she stopped. As soon as it had come, the burning feeling was gone, but now Jane's cheek throbbed with a dull, excruciating pain.

"Were you trying to kill me?" Jane whispered hoarsely. She gasped, for she had tried to scream those words. Over and over she tried to yell, to make any loud sounds using her voice, but she could only whisper. The Ratcatcher smiled evilly and began to walk toward her.

"No, mademoiselle, I wasn't trying to kill you, but let's just say that you won't be doing anything loud for a few days, shall we?" He took her hand, but Jane jerked out of his grasp.

"No! Get away!" she coughed, and she turned and tried to run. A large group of rats blocked her path, and she tried to scream, though she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried. Jane had had nightmares like this, where a monster of some kind chased her, yet she couldn't cry out for help, but this was no nightmare. This was real. Jane stumbled backward in her desperate attempt to get away from the rats, but her fall was broken by the Ratcatcher.

_Is this a choice between evils? _she wondered frantically, _The Ratcatcher or the rats? _The Ratcatcher held Jane tightly, and she knew, as he dragged her toward his bedroom, that she should have chosen to brave the rats.

* * *

"Jane, I'm back!" Erik yelled as he poled his boat up to the miniature dock. He held a small box in his hand, and walked down the hallway to Jane's room.

"Jane?" he called, and he tapped on her door, "Jane, are you decent?" When no answer came, he pushed the door open slowly. His eyes scanned the room, but Jane wasn't there.

_Strange... _he thought to himself as he set the box down on a chair in Jane's room. "Jane, if this is a joke, I'm not amused! ...Jane, where are you?"

Erik called Jane's name over and over again, but he heard no answer. The note was still on his organ, and he realized with shock that Jane couldn't have read it. With shaky breath, he searched his home for any hints as to where Jane might be, but found nothing, until he chose to search the entryway to the labyrinth.

"Oh, god," Erik murmured as he knelt to pick up the crimson strip of material that he knew had come from Jane's costume. He stood in the corridor that Jane had run down in her haste to (as she though) help him. He slid the material through his fingers, thinking that Jane must be lost in the labyrinth somewhere, but suddenly, something caught his attention.

The labyrinth was primarily made up of rock, though a thin layer of dirt did cover some areas of the ground, and where Erik was just happened to be one of those places. Erik bent low to the ground to examine the dirt, and was able to make out Jane's tiny footprints. The thing that caught Erik's attention was the sight of the larger, deeper footprints right behind them. The footprints of a man.

"The Ratcatcher," Erik breathed as he pieced together what must have happened, "Oh god, Jane!" He stood up and began to run down the passageways, heading for the Ratcatcher's home.

* * *

**Don't hurt me! -cowers- I know! I know, I didn't like having to write it, either, but it's necessary for the plot! Don't hurt me! You guys can probably guess what happened -or will happen- with Jane, and you guys probably don't like it, right? Well, I didn't like having to write it, so don't hurt me! And please don't flame me, either... things will get better, and lots of action in the next chappie (but what kind of action? Not telling!)**

**Review, peoples! The more reviews, the faster I update!**

**And again, sorry it's so short!**


	11. The Unmasking

**Sorry that it took me so long to update, my reviewers... stupid projects, testing, the whole nine yards at school lately, you know what I mean? Damn, I hate school! Anyway, on with the story!**

**IMPORTANT! This is NOT the end of the story! Not by a long shot! Just wanted to let you guys know, so that you don't abandon me because you think that I'm done. This story is just getting started (well, pretty much, I may be exaggerating (sp?))! Anyway, I hope you guys like this chappie, REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PotO, alright?

* * *

**

Pain. One word... And exactly what Jane was feeling. Pain was almost like a being itself, blinding and choking her. All of her senses were rendered useless, all but smell and hearing... and touch. Jane was sorry for the use of anything, though, because her senses would not allow her to escape reality. The horrid scent of the Ratcatcher's vile breath, the disgusting sound of his gruff panting, and the Pain itself would not allow her to flee from her predicament.

"No..." Jane breathed helplessly, and the Ratcatcher instantly silenced her. He brought his hand up, then mercilessly and roughly struck Jane across the face. She whimpered once, then fell silent, her whole body trembling under the Ratcatcher's weight. The world around her spun. Jane longed for her heart to stop beating, for with every pump a fresh wave of throbbing pain swept over and through her.

"I shall ask you again, mademoiselle," the Ratcatcher grunted in Jane's ear, "do you love me?" Jane shook her head in a rebellious way, and the Ratcatcher savagely backhanded her and repeated the question.

Jane knew that, should she continue to refuse the Ratcatcher, he would only keep hitting her, but she could not bring herself to say anything different. She would never, ever say that she loved the Ratcatcher. Death would be a better alternative, she felt.

When she didn't answer, the Ratcatcher drew his hand back again, but he was interrupted before he could do Jane any harm.

A rat wiggled its way under the door, and began to hiss and move in very unorthodox ways. The Ratcatcher stared at the rodent intently, and Jane realized what was happening. The rat and the Ratcatcher were... _communicating._

After a while, the Ratcatcher stood up. "Get up, mademoiselle, and get dressed," he instructed, throwing Jane her costume. Jane did not move, though. She knew that she was going to throw up. The Ratcatcher noticed this and quickly grabbed a chamber pot from the corner of the room. He thrust it roughly at Jane, and not a second too soon.

Jane desperately grasped the lip of the pot and began to vomit. Her head spun faster and faster as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the black pot, and before long, she could taste the sharp, bitter taste of blood... her blood. Jane shakily raised her head, her whole body trembling still. A curious feeling of looseness came over her, and she stumbled over to her costume. It took her a while, but she finally managed to get herself dressed.

"Come along, mademoiselle," the Ratcatcher reached out a hand to Jane. She felt unusually dizzy and exhausted, but she struggled and took a step back, away from the Ratcatcher. A split second later, Jane knew that she was going to faint, and she did.

The Ratcatcher rolled his eyes when he saw Jane hit the ground. He picked her up lazily and carried her out of his room.

The Ratcatcher's home had originally been a dungeon, built for whatever reason underneath the Opera Populaire. The Ratcatcher himself had once been a prisoner in it, but the rats had set him free, once he had learned how to "speak" with them.

The Ratcatcher took Jane's right wrist and secured it to the wall with one of the handcuffs attached to a chain, normally used for prisoners. He dropped Jane on the floor carelessly, but brought a hand down to stroke her hair again. He knew that Erik was coming, but he was ready. When he had satisfied himself with Jane's hair, he went back to his own room to wait for Erik.

* * *

Erik quickly turned corner after corner, hurrying down the passages with shallow breath. _Oh, Jane, _he thought, _if anything has happened to you, I'll... How could I have been so stupid, leaving you down here all by yourself? _Erik cursed himself and went faster, his fingers curled around the coils of his Punjab Lasso, which was attached to his belt. He was just around the corner from the Ratcatcher's home now...

Erik paused before he turned the corner and took a deep, silent breath. He leaned his head forward slightly and peeked around the stone wall, making sure no one was there. He didn't see the Ratcatcher... Suddenly, Erik laid eyes on Jane.

"Jane!" he whispered, emerging from his hiding place, "Jane, are you alright?" He crossed the room in three great, catlike strides and knelt beside her. "Jane, answer me!" He grabbed Jane's chin and tilted her head up. At first, he panicked, when he saw that her eyes were closed, but then, a gentle throb could be felt on her throat. Her pulse! Erik took a deep breath, and relaxed slightly, vowing never to lose his head like that again.

"Oh, Jane," he breathed, surveying the various bruises and cuts on her body, "What has he done to you?"

"Why hello, Erik! Come to visit me at last, have you?" The Ratcatcher smirked, stepping out of his room. Erik saw that held a short sword (either that or a long dagger) in his hand, and instinctively his hand went to his Punjab.

"None of that, now," the Ratcatcher looked amused, "There doesn't have to be any blood spilled tonight."

"Ratcatcher, what have you done to her?" Erik felt his heart fill with a deep hatred, and a burning flame appeared in his eyes. Jane groaned, and for a second Erik turned back to her. She struggled to her knees.

"Jane," he whispered to her, his eyes wide with concern. He gripped her hand tightly.

"...Erik?" she asked, her breathing labored and slow. Erik nodded and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. She moaned softly and collapsed against him.

"I hate to interrupt this tender moment, but I must ask you, Erik, to step away from mademoiselle." the Ratcatcher jerked his head to illustrate his point. Erik said nothing, but did not move from Jane's side. When the Ratcatcher saw that he evidently wasn't going to do as he was told, he sighed.

"I was going to save this for later, but..." he reached behind his back and produced a pistol. "You like it?" he asked, noticing Erik's tiny intake of breath, "You're not the only one, Erik, who passes around unnoticed... Now, step away from mademoiselle." He cocked the pistol with a metallic click and aimed it at Erik.

Erik slowly backed away from Jane. He knew that her life depended on him, and that he could not help her if he was dead, which was the only thing that made him move. He could handle many situations which would certainly mean death for any other man, but he was no fool. He knew that he was no match for the gun in his position. Jane moaned again, but fell silent and leaned against the wall, her eyes shut.

"Erik, if you would now be so kind as to remove all weaponry from your person and come here, it would be of great benefit to mademoiselle," the Ratcatcher spoke. Erik hesitated for a second, then uncoiled his Punjab Lasso and left it on the ground. He had no other weapon, so he stood and began to take careful steps toward the Ratcatcher.

"Let her go, Ratcatcher," he demanded, "She is no use to you anyway." the Ratcatcher did not lower his pistol, but kept it carefully aimed at Erik's heart.

"Oh, did I say that I had no use for her?" The Ratcatcher smiled evilly, and Erik barely suppressed a gasp, though his shock was betrayed by the way his eyes widened.

"How could you?" Erik whispered, so quietly that it was almost silent. He shook his head disbelievingly, his eyes still wide and a tiny hint of uncontrollable fear in his voice when he next spoke. "Let her go, Ratcatcher. She has done nothing to deserve this treatment."

"What makes you so sure that she'll want to go back to your home with you?" the Ratcatcher asked.

"Because... she loves me." The words were unfamiliar on Erik's tongue, but wonderful just the same. The Ratcatcher gave a fake and dramatic sigh.

"Well, maybe you're right... After all, if she loves you, then I can hardly expect her to love me, now can I?" the Ratcatcher sighed again. "Very well then, Erik. If she loves you, then I shall let you both go... But, should she not love you, then she stays, and you can do nothing about it, agreed?" he extended his hand, and Erik shook it. The Ratcatcher then walked over to a chair and sat down to watch, nodding toward Jane.

"Oh, and she isn't to know about our agreement, Erik. It would ruin the surprise. Erik said nothing, but strode over to Jane and knelt beside her again.

Usually, Erik would have suspected a trap of some sort. No enemy gave a free chance like this to his foes. Erik remembered that he had used this very ruse to capture Raoul, but nevertheless, he still walked toward Jane, knowing that he had no other choice.

"Jane, wake up," he murmured, laying a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked at him wearily, and Erik got the impression that she did not recognize him, but she mumbled his name softly.

"Yes, Jane. It's me. Jane, I have something to ask you. You must answer truthfully." Erik stood and helped Jane to her feet, though she couldn't move far from the wall, due to the handcuff around her wrist.

"Jane, do you love me?" Erik asked, and Jane's eyes grew wide. Erik knew that she had somehow mistaken him for the Ratcatcher in her weakened state, and he reached out and touched a hand to her cheek. She immediately stopped moving, and she slowly pressed his fingers to her face.

"Your hand," she breathed, "It's soft... Oh Erik, it is you!" Tears of joy sprang to her eyes as she really recognized him. "The Ratcatcher... he kept pretending to be you... but his hands were rough, not like yours..." Jane fell into Erik's arms, and he drew them around her protectively.

"Jane, you still have to answer the question. Do you l-"

"Hang on, Erik!" the Ratcatcher interrupted loudly. He cocked his gun again and aimed it. "How can she love you if she only sees half of your face? Take your mask off." His tone had a humorous tone to it, which made Erik even more enraged.

Erik froze, and Jane whimpered upon sight of the Ratcatcher and clutched his arm tightly. Erik could feel her trembling, and he realized that he had no other choice. He faced Jane and sighed.

"Perhaps it is time you saw," he muttered, and he took Jane's hand. He brought it up to his face and moved it until Jane's fingertips tripped over the edge of his mask. His eyes squeezed slightly shut, Erik made Jane remove his first unfeeling scrap of clothing.

* * *

A/N: I'm just saying: perfect place for a cliffy... but I've left you guys hanging to much, huh? OK, I'll give you more... Cuz I'm _so _nice... LOL, here ya go.

* * *

The Ratcatcher leaned forward slightly in his chair, and he smiled when he heard Jane's gasp.

"Oh, Erik," she whispered, "What happened to you?" Jane reached up and gently touched Erik's face, and he winced.

"I was... born like this," he answered, and Jane let out a small breath. She thought about being afraid, but realized that she _wasn't _scared. After all, it was just Erik, and Jane couldn't be afraid of him just because of silly thing like his face. She _loved_ him.

Erik opened his eyes when Jane did not lower her hand from his cheek. She was looking at him with a mixed expression of pity, compassion, and... _love _on her face.

"I answer to your question, Erik," she murmured, "Yes. I love you." With that, she moved forward sharply and caught his lips with her own.

Erik felt his breath, once again, catch in his chest, and he stared at Jane's face, which was a centimeter from his own. Tentatively he reached up and held the back of Jane's head, pressing her closer to him.

The Ratcatcher raised his head in shock when he saw their mouths meet. _No! This isn't supposed to happen! She's supposed to hate him! _Gawking in disbelief, the Ratcatcher picked up his dagger and strode toward the couple, then swiftly slashed Erik's hand, the one holding Jane.

Erik suppressed a small cry of pain and gritted his teeth as he took a step back upon insinct. He watched the blood trail slowly down the back of his hand. It wasn't that deep of a cut, but it was surprisingly painful just the same. Jane gasped and tried to help him, but she was secured too tightly to the wall and could not stray far from it. Erik looked around and saw his Punjab still lying on the ground, and suddenly ran, desperate to get to it.

The Ratcatcher dropped his dagger on the ground and drew his pistol, just as Erik grasped his lasso. The Ratcatcher aimed the gun at Erik's heart, and Erik stopped moving suddenly when he saw the weapon.

"You said that you would let her go," Erik spat bitterly.

"I lied," the Ratcatcher smirked, cocking his pistol yet again. "But not about everything. I was telling the truth when I said that Jane couldn't love me if she loved you, so, given the circumstances, I'm afraid, Erik, that you have to die. Goodbye."

Jane gasped and tried frantically to get away from the stone wall. Her wrist was cut by the metal handcuff, but she could not get free. "Erik!" she cried, and she saw a small, sharp stone beside her. Reaching as far as she could, her fingers closed around it. She drew her arm back and threw her newly found weapon at the Ratcatcher.

"What the-" the Ratcatcher turned sharply when the rock hit him in the shoulder. Erik used that moment to throw his lasso around the Ratcatcher's neck, but the Ratcatcher turned again and let off a bullet that Erik had no time to dodge. It buried itself in his arm, and Erik fell to his knees, a great cry of pain escaping his lips.

"Erik!" Jane shouted, and the Ratcatcher faced her again, rage in every shadow of his eyes.

"Silence!" he roared, and his hand whirled around and struck Jane across the face. She slammed against the wall and fell to the floor, completely knocked out.

Erik looked up when he heard Jane shout, and he saw the Ratcatcher hit her. A sudden fiery surge of adrenalin flowed through him, and a powerful hatred bubbled up in his stomach. The Ratcatcher's dagger was but inches away from him, and Erik picked it up. Just as the Ratcatcher spun around, Erik plunged the knife into his gut.

The Ratcatcher's eyes opened wide in surprise, and Erik took the blade out, only to stab him again, a measure of brutal force added to his blow. Erik stepped away, wiping his bloodied hands on his shirt and looking at them in disgust. He hated getting his hands bloody with other people's blood, one of the reasons why he used his Punjab lasso. Dirty was perfectly fine, but he drew the line at bloody. Suddenly he heard Jane's irregular, deep breathing, and he turned to see her barely regaining consciousness.

* * *

**TheAngel'sMaggie- **Sorry, my friend... I really am. This was actually one of the main conflicts of the story... Jane getting raped, I mean. It wasn't easy to write, let me tell you that, though. I'm just going to warn you, though... it will happen again. Usually, I wouldn't want to spoil the, uh, surprise... but I've already written this story out (it's just a matter of posting it on fanfiction), and I'm going to warn you, it will happen again. I know it sounds unrealistic and far-fetched, but I think that I made it at least a little believeable... but, that's just me. I hope that that didn't make you feel too bad to read that. Again, I'm sorry, but thank you so much for being one of my fave reviewers! Luv ya!

**MadameOperaGhost- **HaHa gotta love that DVD... Erik sexiness... -drool-... don't get me started. Hope you liked this chappie. Thanks for being so dedicated!

**RoSeQuEeN- **Thank you so much! Aww, you made me so happy when I got that review! I feel so loved! Thank you! -Virtual hug- Sorry it took so long for me to get this chappie up, hope I didn't keep you waiting!

**pinkyphantom- **Sorry it took so long for me to update, I was really busy... or was I? -evil grin- I had a stupid project due for school, and I have to study because we are testing, and Math is tomorrow, and I hate Math! Wah! Oh, someone help me, I don't wanna get a bad grade! Anyway, thank you so much!

**Baby-Vixen- **HaHa! Love the pirate talk! I'm glad you like my story! Aw it makes me happy! -big grin, revealing several gold teeth like Jack- Oh, one question... What does LMAO mean? I've never heard of it before...

**xxXGoddessXofXdeadXloveXxx- **I know, poor Jane! I feel so bad for her in the beginning of this chappie... even though I wrote it... but I don't know, it still makes me sad... I know, 'why did I write it, then?' right? The story just kinda wrote itself... Hard to explain! Anyway, thank you so much! You rock!

**PhantomAngel- **Aww thank you! I absolutely ADORE getting your reviews! Thay make me so fuzzy inside! LOL but I must've told all of my friends about your review, and I memorized it, and they all laughed, just like me, because seriously, I loved that review! Keep them cumin, s'il vous plait (please)?

**MonAngedeMusique- **Thank you very much, I'm glad you like the story! Yeah, I did mean "She thought" in the parenthesis, I goofed! I'm sorry, I hate homophones, because they don't show up as spelling errors on SpellCheck... but anyway, I'm sorry, I hope there wasn't much confusion. Thank you again!

* * *

**Again, this story is NOT over! I hope you guys liked it, even though... well, the obvious... Anyway, our beloved Erik saved the day! HaHa! Oh, and by the way, the whole thing about him not liking his hands bloody... did that make him seem foppish to you guys? Because that's SO not what I was going for. Erik is the FARTHEST thing from a fop! Anywayz, REVIEW, please! I think I really need feedback on this chappie! Thank you all!**


	12. Angel's Identity

**HaHa this was a rather quick update, and I love you guys! 74 Reviews? You guys are too kind! Okay, now let's have a race. Next one to review and be my 75th reviewer gets a million hugs and my everlasting gratitude! And I'll try to think of something nice to do for you later on! Wow, I can't believe you guys! You all rock! Anyway, here's the chapter, not much goes on here... unless you count major fluff! I love fluff, but anyway, this story isn't over, and major foreshadowing (that's a new term we learned in English!) in the next chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PotO, no matter how much I wish I did!**

**And by the way, the lyrics below are to the tune of "Wandering Child," and it took me my whole lunch period to write them... so I hope ya'll like them, tell me what you think!

* * *

**

"Jane,"Erik whispered, kneeling beside her. She groaned, but did not open her eyes. Erik, as the master of all locks, took off the handcuff around her wrist. He stood up and gathered Jane into his arms. She groaned but laid her head on his chest, and her eyes opened.

"... Erik...? Are you okay?" she asked quietly as her mind cleared enough for thought and speech.

"Yes, Jane. I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You... you were shot in the arm, and still you carry me! Put me down, Erik." Jane struggled feebly, but Erik held her tightly.

"No, Jane. You are in no condition to walk. I can carry you. I am fine, so please, don't worry about me. I'll carry you whether you like it or not, so, if you want to help me, then kindly stop moving," Erik requested, as he gave Jane a gentle squeeze. Jane gave up and rested her head against him and allowed herself to be carried. It took Erik a while, but they finally came to his home.

He took Jane to her room and laid her upon the bed, for she had fallen asleep in his arms. Tears resided in the bottom curves of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Suddenly, a song came to Erik's mind, from the deep depths of his soul, and he let the words pour from his mouth.

**_"Jane, my love, my heart beats in sorrow_**

_**What have you done to deserve this?**_

_**Abused and harassed for one man's pleasure**_

_**Saved only by your own kiss...**_

_**Though you were unaware of it**_

_**I offered you all I could give**_

_**But my feeble protection has failed**_

**_And I don't deserve to live!" _**Erik sang, and Jane's eyes slowly opened. She gazed at him for a second, then spoke; she hadn't heard his song.

"Erik, I'm sorry," she breathed, "You told me not to enter the labyrinth. I thought you were in trouble. I... I'm sorry." Erik placed a finger over Jane's lips to quiet her, and shook his head.

"I am the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have left you here alone. The fault is no one's but my own." A single tear leaked from each of Erik's cerulean-green eyes. He filled the space beside Jane and hugged her tightly, holding her upper body as she sat on the bed.

"But it isn't your fault, Erik," Jane whispered in his ear, "If anyone is to be blamed, it is the Ratcatcher. Don't blame yourself." She shifted her body so that she was leaning on him without putting all of her weight on him, and suddenly, she began to silently cry.

"What happened, Jane? What did he do to you?" Erik asked. He wasn't sure whether or not he was ready to hear the answer, but he felt that he needed to know for sure.

"He... hit me, and..." Jane's voice trailed off, and she shuddered, her actions and silence telling Erik what her words dared not. He read the hidden, vile message in her movements, which spoke to him as eloquently as speech, and yet, he needed to know for sure if her body language told the right story.

"Did he... take your innocence?" Erik inquired softly, and Jane, her eyes downcast, nodded, and she burst into fresh tears and fell against him. Erik, as much as he had expected the answer, was still shocked. He drew his arms around Jane, holding her much more tightly than he intended. He felt warm drops of water run down his face, and he realized that he was crying with her.

"Oh God, Jane... I'm so sorry, I... what have I done?" He buried his face in her dark hair, but she raised her head and looked him in the eyes.

"What have _you _done? Please, Erik... Don't blame yourself. It isn't your fault, I told you already." Jane grasped one of his trembling hands, her eyes soft, albeit a little scared. "The Ratcatcher is the only one who did anything wrong. If it weren't for you, I-"

"Would still be above in the Opera Populaire, surrounded by your friends, unaware that I or the Ratcatcher even existed," Erik finished, avoiding Jane's gaze. "Jane, I brought you down here. If I hadn't, then none of this would have happened."

Jane stared at Erik, and felt her heart throb with sadness. It was true. If Erik had never brought her down there, then nothing would have happened, but that meant that she also would have never met him, and she would not have fallen in love, or gotten singing lessons, or been comforted, or... _kissed _by him. Slowly, Jane reached out and tilted Erik's face toward her own.

"If you hadn't brought me down here, Erik, then I would never have felt the love for you that I do now. If I had the chance to go back in time and choose to either come here with you and have everything happen, or be back in the opera house... I would choose to come here." Erik looked at her, disbelief in every line of his features, but then he met her eyes. He knew, in that brief moment that their gazes intercepted, that she was telling the truth.

"Oh, Jane," he breathed, encircling her in his embrace. Jane could feel his need for her love coming through his every pore, and she held him back. Erik could feel the strength with which she hugged him, and it was rather surprising, considering her petite figure. He glanced at her eyes, and saw the utter exhaustion in them. She needed to sleep, and Erik knew it. He took a deep breath, and then softly began to sing.

**_"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation _**

_**Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination... **_

**_Silently the senses abandon their defenses..." _**Jane raised her head up slowly to look at him, her expression one of disbelief and shock.

"You... were you my... my Angel of Music?" she asked incredulously, and Erik nodded. Jane blinked once, still stunned. Erik explained to her that he had not wanted her be scared, and he hadn't wanted her to try and escape, in case something happened to her. He told her that, since she had been afraid of him, he had come up with the whole masque of her Angel. Jane sat in silence, waiting until he was done.

"So it was you the whole time?" she questioned. Erik nodded, his throat now seeming dry, too dry for words. He looked away from Jane, feeling slightly guilty now for his trick. Jane, however, snuggled closer to him and shut her eyes peacefully.

"Well, I will admit that I do not appreciate being lied to, Erik," she began, but Erik had not time to say anything before she continued. "But, since it was all to keep me safe, I suppose we can put it behind us..." she paused for a second. "I love you, Erik."

Erik had not the emotional strength to answer her, too unfamiliar with the sensation of hearing one confess their love for him, so he did the only thing that he could. He kept singing.

"**_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor... _**

_**Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender... **_

_**Turn your face away from the garish light of day. **_

_**Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light... **_

**_And listen to the Music of the Night..." _**Jane's breathing was slow and even, and Erik knew that she had fallen asleep. He smiled despite himself and rested his head on her hair. He felt drowsiness slowly possess his mind, and he drifted off into peaceful sleep.

* * *

_The Ratcatcher struck her across the face, and a fiery pain throbbed from there. She tried to struggle, but he hit her again and again, until she was too weak to do anything. Then he walked over to her and put his coarse, disgusting arms around her... _Jane winced as the subconscious part of her mind relived that horrible experience, and suddenly something, a realization, hit her. She could feel arms around her at that very moment.

"No!" she shouted, twisting away. Erik was instantly awake, and he grabbed Jane's shoulder before she tumbled off the bed. She looked at him fearfully, but her fear melted away into nothingness when she recognized him.

"Jane, are you alright?" Erik asked, pulling her close to him. "What happened?"

"I had a... nightmare. About the Ratcatcher..." Jane whispered, her body shaking with fright at the memory. Erik held her tightly, and she eventually stopped shaking. She looked up at him, her eyes glassy, though no tears fell. He used one of his hands to press her head against his chest, and he began to sing again.

Jane listened to his song and enjoyed the feeling of his heart beating in her ear. She felt exhaustion flow through her, and closed her eyes, sound asleep. Erik looked at Jane, and a single tear leaked from his right eye and ran down his cheek.

"Why, God? Why did she have to suffer? Why did she have to go through that, God? Why?" Erik asked the quiet air around him. More tears fell from his eyes. He titled Jane's face upward, and kissed her softly on the forehead.

**_"Why did she have to pay_**

**_For the sins which are... mine?" _**Erik half-sobbed, half-sang, giving Jane's sleeping form a gentle squeeze.

_She's... so beautiful... She doesn't deserve to be held down here... She should be able to go home, where she belongs... Yes... Erik, you... have to let her go... _Erik shook his head and tried to ignore the troubling thoughts, but he knew that they were true. He could not deny it, or ignore it, no matter how hard he tried. Jane didn't deserve a life of isolation, like he did. She deserved to go home, to be surrounded by friends and family.

"But... I love her..." Erik muttered to himself absentmindedly, looking sadly at Jane, who had not woken.

_Yes, Erik... but do you love her enough to let her go, like Christine? She could be so great, just like her mother wanted her to be... You shouldn't get in her way... You have to let her go..._

"Oh, Jane," Erik whispered, cradling her body and trying not to wake her with his tears. Erik felt one of Jane's locks of hair brush against his right cheek, and realized that he had not put his mask back on.

"And yet, she still said she loves me... Oh, Jane." Jane stirred, and Erik turned away and dabbed at his eyes with the corner of his sleeve. He didn't want her to know he'd been crying. When he glanced back at her, he got another look at her various injuries. _Well, I'll let her heal before I take her back._

Jane groaned inwardly, then smiled at Erik. "How long was I asleep?" she asked, her hand at her mouth to stifle a yawn.

"About ten minutes," Erik answered, "You should get more rest."

"My body is exhausted, but my mind is too... awake," Jane murmured, her eyes now bright.

"How do you feel? Do you feel alright?" Erik questioned, his hand grasping hers gently as he searched her eyes.

"I have a headache, but I'm fine, other than that," Jane mumbled, laying her head against Erik. He held her tightly for a moment, loving the feeling of her warm breath on his neck, but she needed more sleep, and Erik wasn't going to try to keep her awake for his own pleasure.

"Jane, I'm going to go get you something for your head," Erik spoke at last, trying to get up. Jane reached out and grabbed his arm, her fingers curled around his joint in a vice-like grip.

"No, Erik. Please, I'm fine. Don't go... I'm okay, really," Jane protested softly, pulling him back down to sit with her again. She leaned on him gently so that he couldn't get up. "I don't need anything... except you."

Erik pulled Jane close to him, and started to sing once again. Jane listened to him sing and slowly drifted off to sleep.

When he was certain that she had lost consciousness, Erik slid her body onto the pillows and stood up. He leaned over and lightly kissed her on the forehead before drawing himself out of the room so that she could sleep peacefully. Erik wandered down his hallway until he came to one of his storage rooms.

Generally, Erik used these rooms to store his food, but he also kept a few medical objects in there as well, just in case he ever needed them. Erik had to sort through quite a few crates, but eventually he came upon what he was looking for. He quickly gathered all of the bandages that he had into one box, along with some rubbing alcohol. Carefully, he carried the box to Jane's room and sat down beside her.

_Poor Jane... What has she done to deserve what the Ratcatcher did to her? Why did she have to go through that? Why?_

_That never would have happened if I hadn't brought her down here in the first place... it _is_ all my fault... Oh God, Jane, I'm so sorry! _Erik suddenly moved forward and grabbed Jane by the shoulders, forgetting that she was still asleep, and he hugged her. She opened her eyes slowly, then smiled.

"Hello, Erik," she chuckled, "Haven't seen you in a while." Erik, noticing the sweetly sarcastic tone in his voice, nodded and grinned, but held her tighter still. He then remembered that he still had to dress her wounds, and he let her go.

"Jane, can you sit up for a second?" he asked, and she obliged. He bent over and picked up a few bandages, the straightened up and tied one around the numerous cuts on Jane's arm, talking to her as cheerfully as he could the whole while.

"Alright, Jane, this might sting a little," Erik cautioned as he carefully poured some alcohol on a particularly deep cut. Jane gasped but squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth. Erik held her hand tightly, his eyes wide.

"Are you okay?" he questioned, concerned. Jane opened her eyes and nodded, smiling as much as she could in her pained state.

"Stings," she murmured, and Erik kissed her softly on the cheek. He took her hand again and slowly brought her knuckles to his lips. Jane smiled, then deftly moved forward and kissed him, passionately and full on the mouth.

Fortunately, this time Erik was prepared. He put his hand behind Jane's head so that they would never part, and he closed his eyes, savoring the sensation. Time slowed down, so that their kiss seemed to last an eternity, and yet it was not long enough. When at last they pulled apart, both Erik and Jane felt that it had ended too soon. Erik gazed at Jane, then slowly and tentatively leaned down and kissed her again.

For Erik, the kiss was a mixture of different things. It was wonderful, for he loved Jane with all his heart and was more than ecstatic to be even near her, and yet it was horrible, because every time their lips met, he was reminded of the fact that he couldn't keep her; he had to let her go.

_But how will I tell her that? I can't, not yet anyway... I'll tell her later, when she has to go, _Erik decided. Jane reached up and lightly touched his right cheek with her fingertips, and slowly her touch became a gentle caress. One hand moved behind Erik's head and began to toy with his rich, dark hair. Erik himself held Jane still against him, his fingers gently massaging her scalp, and, judging by the way she melted into his touch, he knew she enjoyed it.

"Jane, I love you," Erik breathed when at last their kiss ended.

"I love you, too," she whispered, laying softly against him. He rested his cheek upon the crown of her hair and inhaled deeply, loving her sweet scent. Something troubled him, though. It was the vile and rancid smell of the Ratcatcher.

_How _dare _he! How dare that... _bastard _harm so innocent and lovely a creature! How dare he hit her... How dare he... touch her... Oh, Jane... _Erik kissed her over and over again, making sure that she knew just how much he loved her. He loved her with all of his heart and soul, with all of his mind and body.

"Jane, do you think that you should maybe try to eat?" Erik asked after a while, "Not all energy is gotten solely through sleep." Jane thought about it. She _was_ incredibly hungry, but she didn't want to move from Erik's side, nor did she want him to move from hers. At last, she agreed, and Erik stood up and gently scooped her into his arms.

"How does your arm feel?" Jane questioned, noticing that he had bandaged it.

"It's fine. You're very light, so it isn't a challenge at all to carry you, Jane. Don't worry." Jane blushed slightly at the compliment, and she looked away from Erik so that he couldn't see her face redden. He knew that she had blushed, though, because he could feel her arms quickly grow increasingly warm, and he smiled.

Erik set Jane down in a chair at the table, then went back to the storage room to get something for the both of them to eat. When he retrieved it, he brought it back and arranged it on the table, then took the seat across from Jane, after filling wine glasses for both of them. For a while, they both ate in silence, their thoughts focused on one another. Erik knew that he had, at most, one or two more days with Jane (if that), and that enraged him, though he didn't show it.

_Why must I be the one cursed with this hideous face? _he wondered furiously, _Why must _I_ be the one denied love and compassion? If I had a normal face, then I wouldn't have to live down here, and I could stay with Jane! If I had a face like everyone else, maybe... maybe Christine would have been mine._

_Damn this accursed face! Damn it! _Erik's eyes flashed with a heated anger, and his grip on the wine glass tightened. A split second too late, Erik realized that the glass was too fragile, and it shattered between his fingers.

"Erik, are you alright?" Jane asked once she recovered from her shock. Luckily, Erik had already drained his cup, so there was no wine spilled. Erik looked at the broken glass and then at Jane, and the anger vanished from his eyes.

"I'm fine, Jane. I'm sorry... I didn't notice that I was holding it so tightly," Erik apologized, meeting her eyes only at the last word. He suddenly felt a lump come to his throat, but he swallowed it down. "So, are you finished?" Jane nodded, and he stood and took her hand. He led her down the hallway to her room, his arm firmly supporting her from around the waist (for she seemed utterly exhausted again).

"Jane, you have to sleep," Erik ordered, laying her down gently on the bed. When she was settled, he laid beside her and began to sing in her ear.

_**"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation,**_

**_Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination..._**" he sang, and almost instantly Jane's eyes closed as she fell asleep. Erik ran his fingertips lightly up her arm, and then over her shoulder, and he had a sudden desire to...

Erik sighed and got up from the bed, turning his back to Jane's sleeping form so that he couldn't see her. Mentally cursing himself, Erik got up from the bed. What right did he have to lay beside her, anyway? None. He didn't have a right. Erik bared his teeth in the thought of himself making an effort to taint her purity without her consent, and left the room in a silent hurry.

_Oh, Jane... my love... I have to let you go tomorrow... Yes, tomorrow. I can't deny the possibility of another desire, one I cannot control... I have to get you out of here -away from me- before that happens... _Erik wandered into his room and sat at his desk. Grabbing a piece of paper and his pen, he began to scribble picture after picture of Jane, pausing only long enough to stack one finished portrait to the side and grab another paper to work on.

In one picture, Jane was beaming, wearing a beautiful white gown that rested comfortably off her shoulders. In another, her eyes gazed at him, full of love and joy. In the one Erik liked best, her lips were locked onto his; she was cuddled in his arms, and their eyes were closed peacefully.

Erik sighed. There was something, a minor detail, about that last sketch that filled him with a million different feelings. The picture was drawn from the left side, so that if anyone were ever to see it, they would not guess that the man holding the young woman in his arms had the face of a monster.

"Oh, Jane," Erik breathed, tears springing to his eyes, "I don't want to let you go..." He dragged himself over to his coffin and laid down. This was where he should be. In his coffin, all alone, waiting for death... not with Jane, basking in her beauty. Only humans deserved to do that. Not demons...

"Angels do, though," he countered, trying to convince himself that maybe, maybe there was a chance that he did belong with Jane.

_Not angels in Hell... Nice try, Erik, but no reward, _the pesky voice in his head spoke. _Angels in heaven do, not angels in Hell... Just let her go, and live your life just as you should. You were born a monster, you will die a monster. Nothing will ever save you from that fate. _

Erik sighed. Of course, the voice was right. The voice was always right... right? To keep his sanity, Erik forced himself to think only of music until he fell asleep.

* * *

Oh, and in response to your concern,** Gabreil'sGirl, **I pomise that I absolutely WILL NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, make Erik do something like that! It's just... against every last one of my personal beliefs -shudders-. And no worries, I get really really defensive with Erik, too... every last one of my friends has been threatened _(by moi)_ because they called Erik something nasty... anyway, thank you for reviewing! 

**HaHa Ready... Set... GO! Review, Review, Review! LOL But you guys are all so awesome. I'll have individual Thank-Yous in the next chappie, I just had to reassure Gabreil'sGirl before my conscience killed me! HaHa but anyway, I'll update soon... if you guys review soon! LOL Hope ya'll liked the chappie! You guys are the best! Oh, and tell me what you think of the lyrics!**

**One more thing before I forget! If any of you out there have AIM, please IM me! My screenname is smaug77785 and I always love meeting new people! If you are ever on IM and you feel the need to talk to a 14 year old, IM me! Again, the screenname is smaug77785 ... IM me, please!**


	13. I Have to Let Her Go

**HaHa you guys are seriously the greatest! I love you guys! HaHa I hope you all like this chappie, it has major foreshadowing, some fluff... and a... mischevious ending (for the chappie, not the story LOL). You'll find out if our beloved Erik is going to let Jane stay, or if he'll make her leave. Which will it be? Just read the chappie to find out, DUH!**

**And congradulations to... Baby-Vixen for being my 75th reviewer! HaHa now I owe you a million hugs! -hugs a million times- And my everlasting gratitude! -gives you everlasting gratitude-... Oh yeah, and for that other nice thing, I'll make sure my friends and I write the sequel to "Jack and Rum and Some Other Ridiculous Stuff" really really soon! We already have some idea of what we want to do, but we need to write it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PotO, only Jane... Cool! I own someone!

* * *

**

It was early in the morning when Erik awoke. He groaned and stood up, then suddenly wanted to lay back down as a wave of dizziness spread through him. He shook it off, though, and opened his door, trying desperately to work up the courage to tell Jane of his intentions. He walked down the hallway with slow, small steps. He paused outside Jane's door, wondering how the hell he was supposed to tell the one person he loved most in his life that he needed to let her go. Groaning silently to himself, he pushed the door open and crossed the room to Jane's side.

"Jane?" he whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes without a sound and looked at him, then smiled.

"Oh, good morning, love," she murmured at last, reaching up to gently caress Erik's face. He pressed his hand against hers, his eyes shut as he savored the feeling.

"Jane... there's something that I have to tell you," he muttered after a long time, gazing at her with sad eyes.

"What is it?" she asked. Erik sighed, thinking to himself, _She is not going to like this..._

"Jane, I... I have to take you back," he breathed, refusing to meet her gaze. Jane, for a second, was very fearful.

"Take me back where? To the Ratcatcher?" she questioned, fear apparent in her voice. Erik turned sharply back to her, his eyes wide. Did she really think him capable of taking her back to the man who had harmed her, the man who had… raped her? Erik grabbed Jane and pulled her into his embrace. Of course she did really think that he could do such a thing. She was just scared, that was all, and she wasn't thinking clearly.

"Never," he whispered in her ear, squeezing her softly. "Never. I would _never _take you back to him, Jane, or any man who ever hurt you." Erik looked deeply into Jane's eyes.

"Jane, there's something you should know… about the Ratcatcher. When we were in his home, after he knocked you unconscious, I… I took his dagger, and I killed him," Erik admitted. For one time in his life, he was feeling… scared. What would Jane think of a killer? Jane didn't really know what to say. Erik had committed murder, but it had been for her. It had been to save her.

Oh, how things would have been different if only Erik really had murdered the Ratcatcher.

* * *

Far away, back in the Ratcatcher's home, the vile man regained consciousness. He looked down and grimaced at the mangled shape of his torso, though he could not clearly see it. He had already lost a lot of blood, that much was obvious, for the red stains were all over the ground, not to mention his own body. 

"Damn." There was only enough air in the Ratcatcher's lungs for one word. He quickly sat up, wincing at the shock of pain that spread from his stomach. Ripping a sleeve off of his tattered shirt, he tied the material firmly around his gut, trying to stop the flow of blood. It was easy enough, for the Ratcatcher had had to dress many wounds in his time, before he decided to live beneath the Opera Populaire.

Once he had slowed the flow of blood, the Ratcatcher stood up. He limped over to his room and filled a wine glass with water, knowing that he needed to try and regain the lost body fluid. The Ratcatcher took a drink and lay down on his chaise lounge. It still smelled like Jane.

Jane! The Ratcatcher's eyes opened wide as he remembered. Erik had stabbed him, and he and Jane had gotten away! The Ratcatcher growled to himself. No one got away from him. No one.

Oh, he was going to cause Erik so much pain... The Ratcatcher smiled devilishly. Why stop there? Why not just... _kill_ Erik? Yes, that would do... That would work.

The Ratcatcher knew that it would take a long time to heal. He couldn't kill Erik, not by himself. He would need people to do it for him. He would need a plan. The Ratcatcher thought for a long time, and figured out how he could kill Erik. Not only that, but he could also get Jane as well. The Ratcatcher fell asleep with an evil grin on his face, dreaming of his revenge.

* * *

"Thank you, my love," Jane murmured quietly after a long time, wondering if she was doing the right thing by excusing murder. Erik looked at her almost incredulously, as if he was mentally asking her for a reason for her forgiveness. "You saved me, Erik. I could not hold you responsible for killing him. He was a killer himself. I love you." 

Erik could not meet Jane's eyes. Not knowing what to say, he blurted out his plan to Jane. "Jane, I have to take you back home." Jane blinked once, mildly confused by his sudden outburst.

"But you… you'll come with me, right, love?" she asked. Erik shook his head, refusing to look at Jane. Jane gasped, but reached out and turned his face toward her with her fingertips.

"No… you don't mean that…" she breathed, her eyes begging him to tell her that he was only joking.

"Jane, I brought you down here hoping that you would fall in love with me. Probably not the most effective tactic, I know, but I wanted to keep you safe, hidden from the world and all of its hardships. I never dreamed that you would be harmed down here, but you were. You… probably had to endure the worst pain of your life down here. Jane… I just can't keep you." Erik felt tears run down his face, but he made no attempt to wipe them away. He held Jane tighter, and he could feel her shoulders shake as she wept with him.

"Erik, no… you can't…" Jane sobbed, grabbing a fistful of Erik's shirt. "Erik… why? I love you."

"Jane, I love you, too… But you don't belong here. You belong up there, with your friends and your family. If I could go with you, I would, but I cannot live amongst normal people… because of my face. You, on the other hand, can go, and you have to. Your mother dreamed that you would be a famous performer, and you… could be so great…"

"I don't care. I love you, Erik. My mother would want me to be happy. Please, don't make me leave." Jane laid her head against Erik and cried, the tears inaudibly streaming down her face. Erik listened for the soft sounds of her sobs, but there were none. Amazing how she could be so silent, even when crying. Erik, not really knowing what else to do, wrapped his arms around her securely.

"Jane, I have to let you go," he murmured after a while. He raised her head with two fingers, and lovingly wiped her tears away. "But I will never fully leave you. Your Angel will watch over you in day as well as night." Jane's sobs gradually came to an end, and Erik stood up and helped her up also. He led her out of the room and into the main room, where the boat was waiting.

"Oh, I forgot something." Erik ran back to Jane's room and picked up the small box that he had carried before. He took it to Jane. His eyes twinkling slightly, he opened it and showed Jane what was inside.

Resting on a few layers of white cotton, there was a beautiful gold necklace. The chain was a thin and delicate one, the purest gold in color. The pendant was molded into the shape of a heart, and Jane could see tiny emeralds and rubies set into it, forming the outline of a glittering rose. Erik lifted the necklace out of the box and stepped around Jane, so that he was standing behind her. With steady fingers, though his emotions were anything but steady, Erik fastened the piece of jewelry around Jane's neck, and she turned to face him.

"Oh, Erik… it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Jane exclaimed, trying not to cry as she took the pendant in her fingers and admired the rose made out of gems inside it.

"It can't be," Erik declared, and Jane gave him a puzzled look. "It can't be the most beautiful thing."

"And why not?"

"You cannot tell me, Jane, that you have never before looked into a mirror," Erik remarked. Jane looked at him, surprised by the comment, and she smiled, her eyes glassy.

"Erik, I love you," she whispered, barely conquering the tears that longed to fall. Erik gazed at her, his aqua-green eyes shining, and Jane knew that he was trying not to weep also.

"But before you go, Jane, there was something I wanted to ask of you."

"Anything."

Erik walked over to the table and wound up his music box again. The little monkey moved its mechanical arms and clinked his cymbals together, and the twinkling melody began to play. Erik strode up to Jane and bowed.

"Would you share with me one last dance?" he asked, his hand extended. Jane, a bit taken aback, hesitated, but she took his hand, slid into his arms, and began to dance.

Erik stared at Jane softly, but Jane couldn't bring herself to look at him. _Does he not love me anymore after what happened? _she wondered to herself, troubled by her thoughts.

Erik sensed her discomfort, and pulled her closer to him, so that their bodies rested against each other, yet the feet still had room to move. Jane's eyes finally looked into his, and she knew that he loved her, when their gazes met. She smiled and laid her head on his chest, letting him guide her through the dance. The music grew slower, and so did their steps, until the last note died away, and they stood still.

Jane raised her head and looked at Erik. She didn't want to leave him. She _loved_ him.

"Erik, may I ask something of you?" she questioned.

"Of course," he answered, wondering what it was that she wanted. She smiled and continued.

"Erik, I want you to forget all of the reasons that make you want me to leave," she began, and Erik opened his mouth to protest, but she put a finger to his lips. "I also want you to forget all of the reasons that make you want to let me stay. Forget everything, and let fate decide. Let… let this decide."

Jane slowly leaned up and touched his lips with her own. Her arm traveled over his shoulder and around his neck. Jane's eyes closed peacefully as Erik's left arm pulled her closer still to him, and his right hand went up to gently massage her scalp. Jane opened her mouth, and somehow Erik's tongue found its way in, forcing her to emit a soft moan of contentment.

Erik tried to think, but couldn't. His mind was only focused on the kiss, and how he wanted it to never, ever end. The kiss seemed to take him to another dimension, where a second was as long as a lifetime. If he did let the kiss decide, Erik knew that he couldn't let Jane go. He had promised her that he would do as she asked, but he still felt like she had to go, to be safe.

_No, just let her stay… You know you want too… _the voice spoke in Erik's head. _Just let her stay… _Erik opened his eyes. The voice was telling him to let Jane stay. The voice was always right… he could let Jane stay! But there was still a hint of doubt in his mind, though Erik dismissed it. He could let Jane stay!

Jane finally separated herself from him, her eyes bright and focused on him intently.

"So, Erik?" she asked, and he sighed. He had to let her stay. No. She wasn't safe with him. The voice said he could… Erik blinked back tears and turned away from Jane, quickly trying to decide what to do. A hint of sadness glinted in Jane's eyes, but she confidently laid a hand on his shoulder, and walked around him to see his face.

"Am I to leave or stay, Erik?" she questioned, and Erik looked deeply into her pupils. In that moment when their eyes met, Erik knew that he couldn't let Jane go. She was everything to him, the only person who had looked upon his face without fear the first time. Erik had never loved someone so much in his life, not even Christine.

"Jane, I love you," he murmured. He grabbed her waist and hugged her tightly to him. He couldn't live without her. He had to let her stay…

"Jane, there is one more thing I need to ask of you," he whispered quietly in her ear. Jane, unsure of whether or not he was going to let her stay (though it was pretty obvious), said nothing. She simply looked at him with wondering eyes, and that was Erik's cue to keep talking.

_**"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime,**_

_**Lead me, save from my solitude**_

_**Say you'll want me with you, here, beside you**_

_**Anywhere you go, let me go, too**_

**_Jane, that's all I ask of you," _**he sang, and Jane beamed. He was going to let her stay! Jane laughed, more of relief than anything else, then reached up and touched his face. She let her hands slide over his soft skin, tears of joy streaming down her face. Erik's eyes shut as he savored the feeling of her skin against his.

"I love you, too, Erik. I will gladly do as you ask," Jane whispered, and Erik kissed her softly on the cheek. He pulled the length of her body against his own.

"It's late," he spoke after a while, "Really late. We should, uh… probably go to sleep." Jane nodded, and he took her hand. He brushed his lips across her fingers, then led her toward her room. He paused outside her door, as though unsure of whether or not he should go inside, but Jane brushed past him. Before she could get too far, he tugged suddenly back on her arm and brought her neck to meet his mouth.

Jane moaned as his tongue explored the smooth flesh of her throat. Her breathing became deep, and her eyes widened, though from fear or from pleasure, Erik could not tell. Jane felt the warmth of his breath heat her skin, and she moaned again. Erik pressed her up against the stone wall, forcing her to momentarily look into his eyes before he once again began to feverishly kiss her shoulders and her neck.

Erik's hand slid up and down the side of Jane's middriff, which was laid bare by her costume. She whimpered as his fingers danced over her body, making her every cell feel as if it was on fire.

"Erik?" she breathed before everything comprehensible retreated to places out of the reach of her mind. She could feel him all over her, each caress feeling like a new wave of heat spreading through her body.

"Yes, Jane?" There was a seductive, almost playful tone in Erik's voice. Jane did not answer him with words. Instead, she met his lips, and he released her from the wall. He put his arms around her, and Jane could feel his fingers fumbling over the lacing of her costume in his frenzied hurry to get it off of her. She allowed the corners of her mouth to turn up slightly as Erik supported her from the waist, leading her backward into the room...

* * *

**Madame Opera Ghost**- HaHa thank you, I'm so glad you like this story and I hope you liked this chappie! How could I have made Erik let Jane go? HaHa anyway, thank you so much, you are awesome! 

**Gabreil'sGirl**- No prob for letting you know, and by now you probably know who it will be who rapes Jane again... hehe, tell me if you think it was too weird that he didn't die... it was... a figment of my muse, let's just say... HaHa anyway, thank you for expressing your concerns, I love getting constuctive critisism!

**xxXGoddessXofXdeadXloveXxx**- HaHa I like talking to you online, thank you for your sn! I'm ot on right now, but I might get on later, I hope you're on! Thank you for being so dedicated! You rule!

**RoSeQuEeN**- HaHa of course I couldn't make Erik make Jane leave! They're to... meant to be... Oh damn, how I wish I was Jane! Thank you, I'm so glad you loved that last chappie, I hope you felt the same way about this one!

**pinkyphantom**- HaHa oh well, I guess I could give you a million hugs and my everlasting gratitude, to! -gives both a million hugs and everlasting gratitude- HaHa enjoy! thank you for being so dedicated and cool! And you seriously read my mind about the whole Ratcatcher revenge thing! I have already written the story (I just post it chappie at a time) and that's exactly what's gonna happen! LOL

**PhantomAngel**- HaHa I tell ya, ever one of my friends has been shown every review you've ever left, I love them! They are always funny, and they show how you get into my story... Thank you! OMG I love you so much (but not like _that_ of course)! And yeah... I'm fourteen, no older. Hey, do you have an email address or an IM sn? Cuz I'd love to talk to you sometime, if you want. I know, you gotta be wary on the internet (I am, too), but if you ever wanna talk sometime and you have email or IM, look me up!

**Baby-Vixen-** HaHa my 75th reviewer! You rock! I already gave you your prizes, but here's a million more hugs just cuz I love you! -million hugs- But, of course, I don't love you like _that_, don't get me wrong! LOL But anyway, I'll make my friends work on that sequel for ya!

**Countess Alana**- Thank you, I'm so glad you like my story! Long Live Erik! I totally agree! HaHa hope you liked this chappie!

**TheAngel'sMaggie**- I'm glad it wasn't too graphic for ya... it wasn't, right? Be honest, now! LOL But anyway, Thank you so much and I hope you liked this chappie!

* * *

**HaHa that was mischevious, but tellme what you guys think! I've never, ever written anything that sensual before, so I'm excited on getting reviews about it! Please Please Please tell me what you think! Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can just for all of you, and even though only Baby-Vixen was my 75th reviewer, You all get a million hugs as my everlasting gratitude! **-**gives both a million hugs and everlasting gratitude to every reviewer!-**

**AIM sn: smaug77785 IM me, people!**

**My email is in my profile page, email me, people!**


	14. Sickness and Surprises

**I'm so sorry! This chappie took a long time to post, because we were on vacation forEVER! It was cool, though... but I missed my PotO DVD... I couldn't take it with me! -sob- Anyway, I also missed my reviewers, of course! You guys are the greatest, and I feel so bad that I posted this so late! I'm so sorry, I hope y'all don't hate me! In conclusion, I'm way sorry, updates will be MUCH faster in the future! This chappie has... a surprise at the end... and, I'm not really sure what else... Just read it, and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PotO, only Jane and the doctor, and ... hehe, the little surprise at the end of the chappie...

* * *

**

It was late the next morning when Jane woke up. She didn't open her eyes for a second, but instead inhaled deeply. She sighed and smiled as the sweet aroma that could only be Erik's met her nose, and slowly her eyes fluttered open.

Jane's head lay on Erik's bare chest, and she listened in silence for a moment, loving the soft _lub lub _of his heartbeat. She laughed when she saw him twitch slightly in his sleep, his lips quivering once and his closed eyes squeezing together. Erik woke up upon hearing the sound.

"Good morning, Jane," he murmured, his heavenly voice resounding in his chest. Jane, her eyes half-shut, yawned quietly and smiled.

"Good morning, love," she whispered, leaning up and planting a kiss on his cheek. She made a movement to pull away, but he put one hand behind her head and brought his lips up to hers before she got far. Jane could feel her skin tingle as their tongues met, and she wondered if Erik felt it, too.

Erik, however, was lost in his own thoughts. He could hardly dare to believe that the events of the night before had actually happened, though he knew that they had.

"Jane," he breathed when their lips separated, "I love you so much. You are the only one to ever truly love me. Thank you for that, and for... last night." He reached out and brushed Jane's hair off of her right shoulder, then tenderly began to toy with the skin of her neck, using his tongue to get the reaction he wanted from her. Jane sighed and pressed a hand against the back of his head, crushing his lips against her collarbone.

"And I love you, Erik. More than anything," she replied. She turned his head and laid her cheek against the side of his face. Erik blinked back tears of love as he noticed that she laid upon his right cheek, the one that was deformed.

Erik closed his eyes for a moment, then finally opened them again. He let out a small breath of contentment, then sat up. Hunger gnawed at the inside of his stomach, so he reluctantly stood up. He walked over to his clothes as quickly dressed his bottom half.

"Jane, I shall set the table up. I know you must be hungry. Get dressed, and you can meet me out there," Erik instructed, leaning over to kiss Jane on the forehead. She nodded, then stood up herself. Erik allowed his eyes to sweep over her once before he left the room.

Jane took a few steps toward her wardrobe, and felt a sudden wave of dizziness pass through her. She grasped the slick wood of the wardrobe to steady herself, and all of the sudden, her head began to throb painfully. Jane groaned to herself, but pulled out a navy blue dress and slipped into it. She made her way to the door and stepped out into the hallway.

"Erik?" she called. She could hear him in the main room. "Erik, I think I need your help."

"What is it, Jane?" Erik asked, standing beside her moments after she had called to him. Jane raised her head to look at him, and he could see the sudden weariness in her eyes. She stumbled once, but Erik reached out and grasped her arm to keep her from falling. He hugged her close to him.

"Jane, are you alright?" he questioned, his eyes wide with concern.

"I... don't feel too good," Jane answered. Erik held her tightly with his right arm, but laid his left hand on her forehead, just as he had seen Madame Giry do to Meg when the young dancer was sick. Jane felt warm, warmer than usual.

"Oh, Jane, you're sick," Erik muttered. He picked up Jane's legs so that he could carry her. Erik's mind searched for options as he lowered Jane onto the bed. He didn't know what to do with her, for he had never been around sick people before. He had watched Madame Giry take care of Meg, but that had been years ago, and he couldn't remember what she had done.

"Jane, I don't know how to take care of sick people," Erik admitted after a while, "I don't know what to do." He thought harder, but could not think of anything that could help Jane. He needed help.

_Madame Giry, _he thought instantly, _Madame Giry will know what to do. I have to find her. _Erik bent down and picked up a pillow that had fallen on the floor, then straightened up and placed it beside Jane on the bed.

"Jane, I have to go find Madame Giry," he told her, "She will be able to help." Jane's eyes grew wide, and she grabbed his hand.

"No, don't leave me," she whispered, her eyes pleading with him.

"I have to, Jane. Madame Giry is the only person I can trust right now," Erik breathed. He offered Jane a comforting smile. "But I will be back as soon as I can, mon ange." He slowly uncurled Jane's fingers from his own, and she laid back, frowning slightly. Erik leaned over and met her lips with his, then left.

He wandered to his own room, put on a clean shirt and coat, then donned his cloak and strode to the main room. He picked up his mask and stuck it to his face, so that it would stay in place. With one look back at Jane's door, he stepped into his boat and began to propel it forward.

It took a few minutes of quick poling, but at last Erik reached the opposite dock that he had crafted for his boat. The second that the boat was secure, he began to run down the secret passageways. After a while, he had come upon the Opera Populaire hallways, and he searched for Madame Giry, hoping to find her soon.

* * *

"No, Jammes! Concentrate! _Vous devez obtenir votre tête hors focale les nuages et ! _(You must get your head out of the clouds and focus!) You arabesque three beats after the chassé!" Madame Giry commanded. Erik groaned when he saw that she was teaching the ballet chorus (or rather, perfecting their steps), but he stood in the shadows to wait. Little Jammes looked down at the ground, very much ashamed, but she nevertheless fell into step a second later.

Every minute that ticked off the clock only increased Erik's anxiety and frustration. What is Jane was in pain right then, and he wasn't there to make her feel better? After half an hour had passed, Erik decided that he couldn't wait a second longer.

"Madame Giry!" he called desperately, emerging from his hiding place. The ballet instructor turned around, irritated, but her eyes grew wide when she saw Erik.

"Erik? It cannot be..." she murmured softly in her heavy French accent, "You... I thought you were..."

"There's no time for that now, Madame," Erik spoke hurriedly, taking her hand, "I... Jane needs your help, now."

"Jane?"

"Mademoiselle Beaumont," Erik explained. Madame Giry narrowed her eyes in thought, trying to remember.

"Oh, God," she breathed when she realized who Erik was talking about. He led her swiftly away from the dancers, but she ducked into one of the empty dressing rooms and pulled him in after her, with a surprising strength, considering her age.

Madame Giry tried to shut the door behind them, but Erik stopped her. "There's no time for an explanation right now, Madame. Jane needs you. She is sick, and I do not know how to care for her. Please, she needs your help."

Madame Giry sighed and took Erik's outstretched hand. He opened the door wider and dragged Madame Giry into the hallway. She explained to the dancers that it was urgent, and she would be back soon, and that practice was over for the day, then she followed Erik.

He tugged hard on her arm, ushering her around countless corners and into the secret passages. It seemed to Erik that they couldn't get there fast enough, and he forced Madame Giry to speed up. Every second spent, to him, was one that Jane could be spending in pain. He didn't stop until they had come to Jane's dressing room, and even then he paused only long enough to slide the mirror open.

"Erik, slow down!" Madame Giry cried as he tried to make her go faster yet again. "I can only go so fast!" Erik turned to look at her, then quit moving altogether, allowing her to rest. She sat down on a rock to catch her breath.

"So, Jane is sick, is she?" Madame Giry inquired. Erik nodded. "Well, maybe now that I'm resting, you can tell me a little about what has been going on with Jane these past few days."

Erik's gaze fell to the floor, but he began to speak. After all, Madame Giry had listened to him when no one else would, when he was just a boy and she saved him from the traveling circus, had she not?

"I... couldn't help it, Madame. She was so like Christine. Her voice, her appearance. I... I couldn't help but-"

"You fell in love with her," Madame Giry finished wisely. Erik nodded, still avoiding her eyes. The old woman felt sorry for him, especially since he obviously seemed so guilty for even _loving_ Jane.

"Yes, she was very like Miss Daae. I noticed it, too. Funny, but she seems like she could be very easy to get close to, almost like a daughter, and just like Miss Daae. Rather amusing that she also got Miss Daae's old dressing room. Made it an easy job for you, did it, Erik?" Madame Giry asked. He didn't answer her, but she understood. He had never been much of a talker, though she had always been ready to listen. She decided to let him stay silent and not prompt him to tell her more.

"Well, I look forward to hearing the rest of that story later," she remarked, "But now I think we should be moving on." Erik took her hand as she stood up and began to lead her again, being careful not to tire her out.

They reached the boat before too long, and Erik quickly helped Madame Giry in. He stepped in after her, grabbed his pole, and began to shove the boat through the water. Madame Giry was quiet, and sat on her knees in a very proper manner with her hands folded in front of her. It was the first chance she got to really think about Erik.

She had been so sure that he was dead (not that she wanted to him to be, though). On that fateful say when he had told her that he was going to die, she had barely suppressed her tears. What a poor, pitiful man he was, if he thought a kiss was all the joy life had to offer! Madame Giry's thoughts wandered to when Erik had taken her hand. He had been so nervous... so worried. She could tell by the look in his eyes, but also because of something else.

Erik had forgotten to put on his usual black gloves. To anyone else, this would have been a seemingly silly and meaningless detail, but Madame Giry knew Erik better. He _always_ put on his gloves when leaving his home. Always. Not putting them on meant that he must have been in a real hurry.

At last, they reached Erik's home. He secured the boat and aided Madame Giry in getting out, then deftly led her down his hallway to Jane's room. He paused at her door and gave the wood two soft taps.

"Jane, I brought Madame Giry." He raised his voice just a little, then pushed the door open and entered her room. Jane had been asleep, but the sound of his voice woke her. Erik crossed the room and stood by her side, pulling Madame Giry behind her.

"Hello, Madame," Jane greeted, sitting upright in bed. Madame Giry nodded once politely, then sat beside Jane and gently put a hand to her forehead.

"Yes, you do have a fever, child," the old woman noted. She turned to Erik. "She will have to stay in bed for a while, but she needs someone to care for her. Yes, I know you couldn't, Erik. I meant me, or a doctor... but I certainly can't come down here every day. It would be impossible." Madame Giry paused and looked Erik in the eyes. "I think... I think it would be best if she came back with me, Erik."

Erik's face grew considerably whiter. "But... Madame Giry..."

"She will come back, Erik. She won't leave you forever. In fact, she might be able to stay in her dressing room. Surely you wouldn't mind that." Madame Giry never broke the stare between her eyes and Erik's. At last, he sighed.

"Of course... you're right, Madame Giry," he muttered. "When should she go?"

Madame Giry considered it for a second, laying her hand on Jane's brow again. "Now, or as soon as possible, I think. I can send for a doctor, just in case this is a more serious illness." Madame Giry looked Jane up and down, and suddenly noticed something troubling.

"Erik, what are all these cuts and bruises on her arm from?"

For one of the first times in his life, Erik grew genuinely nervous. He couldn't bring himself to say anything, though he knew that he should. Madame Giry, at first, wondered if the injuries were the doing of Erik himself, but then she glanced at his hands. His ungloved hands. Madame Giry shook herself and knew that Erik never would have hurt anyone he loved.

"We should leave now," Madame Giry advised, gazing at Erik with soft eyes. Erik nodded, and he leaned over to pick Jane up. She had been silent the whole time, and she looped her arms around Erik's neck and buried her face into his chest. He kissed the crown of her head lightly and waited for Madame Giry to get up.

Erik carried Jane, thankful that she was so light, because he felt that his heart was already a burden to carry. He set her down in the boat, and Madame Giry sat behind her.

Erik put only half of his effort into pushing the boat along, as he was still half-minded about taking Jane back at all. He wanted her to get better, but what if something happened? It had been Erik's experience that the world was a dangerous and cruel place.

"Here we are," he murmured when they reached the opposite dock, a tad unnecessarily. Madame Giry stepped lightly out of the boat, and Erik followed her once he had Jane in his arms. He held Jane tightly against his body, still wondering is he was making the right choice. Jane could tell that something bothered Erik, so she leaned up and planted a kiss on his neck, which seemed to comfort him a little.

At last they reached the back of Jane's mirror, and Madame Giry slid it open so that Erik would not have to put Jane down. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down upon it.

"I shall send for the doctor," Madame Giry whispered, "Just so that we can be sure that this is not a more serious illness. I'll be back soon." She was about to leave when she turned again and addressed Jane. "Miss Beaumont, would you like me to get Meg? I know that you two were friends, and she may be glad to know of your return..."

"That would be wonderful, Madame," Jane answered, "Please do. I've missed Meg." Madame Giry nodded and left, leaving Erik and Jane alone.

Erik leaned close to Jane, his worried eyes searching hers. "Jane, how do you feel?"

"I'm fine, love. I have a headache, but that's all..." She paused and smiled at him. "I love you, Erik."

"Oh, Jane, I love you, too," he laughed, a rather nervous air to his voice, and he bent down and brushed his lips lightly across Jane's cheek. She used one hand to gently caress his face, her mouth yearning to meet his. He did not disappoint her. It was a gentle, soft kiss, like silk running over their lip, but they had not time to make it more passionate.

"Jane!" Meg cried, opening the door excitedly and crossing the room to her friend's side. "Oh Jane, I missed you! I knew you were leaving, but I thought you would be back soon..." She laughed, and Jane gave her a friendly hug, wondering what she was talking about.

"How did you know that I was leaving?" Jane asked curiously. Meg gave her a slightly confused look.

"You left me a note, remember? You had to go to your grandmother's funeral?"

"Oh! Of course... I remember now. Sorry, Meg... I forgot about that..." Jane shot Erik a half-amused, half-accusatory look, and he suddenly pretended to become very interested in a rose in one of her vases. Eventually, Jane gave up in her attempt to try to catch his eye (as he was deliberately trying to avoid her gaze), and she turned her attention back to Meg.

"... And Monsieur Andre was only a little irritated when I told him you had left, but of course he thought you would only be gone a few days. In fact, we all did. No one expected you to be gone a little over a week!"

Erik shook his head and chuckled to himself. _Mademoiselle Giry sure can talk!_

Jane laughed, and Erik glanced at her. She was still very tired, but being with Meg sure was lifting her spirits. _It must be a female thing, _he decided, after listening to Meg and Jane talk nonstop for twenty more consecutive minutes. He soon found himself hoping feverishly that Madame Giry would come back soon, before Jane lost her voice, or Erik his own mind. It was to his great relief when Madame Giry did return, the doctor close behind her.

"This is the one, I presume?" the doctor questioned, gesturing toward Jane. Madame Giry nodded, and doctor looked Jane up and down once before retrieving a long object out of his black bag.

"Now, my dear," he began (Erik's eyes narrowed when he heard the young man call Jane "my dear"), "If you would be so kind as to sit up." Jane sat up, and the doctor continued. "This is a stethoscope, in case you haven't seen one before. I'm going to listen to your heartbeat."

The doctor leaned forward and put two ends of his stethoscope in his ears. He took the third end, which was shaped like a circular pad, and placed it over Jane's heart.

Erik's eyes opened wide, and he jumped up from the armchair he had been sitting in. He was about to protest about the doctor's hand being so close to Jane's breast when Madame Giry turned and gave him a threatening look.

"Let, the doctor do his work, Erik," she scolded, and Erik reluctantly sat back down, grumbling incoherent words under his breath. The doctor hardly seemed to notice the disturbance (_Probably too concerned with where his hand is, _Erik thought), and he listened for a few seconds to Jane's heartbeat.

"Well, that seems normal," the doctor noted, "But if you would please sit up, mademoiselle."

Jane stood up, and the young man slowly turned her back to him and began to untie the strings of her dress. It was all Erik could do to keep from jumping up and strangling the doctor. He watched as the young man undid the last string, then pushed the fabric to the side of Jane's back.

"No bumps, so it isn't measles or anything," the doctor murmured, seemingly to himself. He pressed a hand to Jane's abdomen from behind her, gently prodding through the material. Something seemed to intrigue him, but he said nothing. He gave Erik a curious glance.

"Are you this girl's husband, monsieur?" he asked Erik, gazing at him now intently. Erik was a bit taken aback.

"I... uh, well..." Erik couldn't quite get the words out.

"Not exactly," Jane spoke for him, offering him a comforting smile. He slightly turned up the corners of his mouth, but he still felt a little nervous.

The doctor nodded. "Well, then. This girl just has a fever, nothing serious." He was speaking mainly to Madame Giry. "So I suggest a lot of rest for a few days, and plenty of water. I find that tea also does no harm. Oh, and may I have a word, Madame?" Madame Giry nodded, and the doctor took her out of the room.

"What do you need, monsieur?" she inquired when the door was shut behind them. The doctor took a deep breath, as though wondering how to tell Madame Giry what he had found out about Jane.

"Madame, I told you that mademoiselle has but a fever, and she does, but I have a suspicion of something else. No, not necessarily bad," he assured, seeing the stunned look on Madame Giry's face, "It's quite early, very early, too tell, but I have a hunch that mademoiselle may be pregnant. I just wanted to give you an idea. If you would, please have her come to my office if it turns out that she is expecting a child."

The doctor paused for a little bit. "Her fever is just a regular illness, of course, for it is much too early for the child to be causing her to become ill. I just wanted to caution you, so that mademoiselle could take extra care of herself. After all, now that she is pregnant, she not only has her own life to be concerned about." The young man gave a chuckle, then picked up his bag and left, after bowing and thanking Madame Giry for her time.

Madame Giry stood completely still. Her eyes had already widened considerably. "Pre... Pregnant?" she whispered to herself when she was alone in the hallway, the stuttering most unlike her.

* * *

I just wanted to say something to** PhantomAngel **really quick! I could never hate you! Ever, ever, ever, ever! When your email gets back up, let me know, though! (HaHa get a yahoo email address, they rock!) I just wanted you to know that I could never hate you and, yeah, I'm sorry this update took so long!

* * *

**HaHa so how 'bout them apples, reviewers? Jane is pregnant! How will she take the news? How will Erik? Will Erik even _get_ the news? HaHa you'll have to wait until I update to find out! Oh yeah, and what role will the Ratcatcher's revenge play in all this? The more reviews I get, the faster I update -wink-. HeHe but seriously, I love you guys so much! You're all so cool, but I just had to reassure PhantomAngel, individual reviewer thank-yous in the next chappie!**

**Oh yeah, and what did you guys think about Erik getting jealous? Personally, I thought it was a nice comedy touch, but what did you guys think? Be honest! If you hated it, tell me! If you thought it was funny, please tell me! Anyway, until next time, reviewers!**

**AIM sn: smaug77785 IM me, people! Or email, if that's your style!**


	15. Foreboding Instincts

**HeHe this is a pretty long chappie... let's see... Nothing really big happens here, lotsa fluff... hmm... you know what? I have an idea. Why don't I just let you read it? -gasp- No way! LOL But ok, then, because it's _sooo_ important to you guys... LOL I'm so flippin hyper... Whatever, here you guys go.**

**And sorry this one took so long, I was gonna update a couple days ago, but _someone_... wouldn't get fanfiction up and I had to wait... Sorry, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PotO, ok? Gosh, rub it in, why doncha?

* * *

**

"Maman, are you alright?" Meg questioned innocently as she opened the door, making Madame Giry jump. The old woman cleared her throat and nodded, then entered the room. Jane was laying on the bed again, and Erik hovered over her, his hand holding hers tightly. They both turned their heads when Madame Giry came inside.

"Meg, would you be so kind as to go get the tea that the doctor recommended for Jane" Madame Giry asked. Meg nodded and left the room, and Madame Giry turned to Erik.

"As for you, Erik, I think it would be good for both you and Jane if you went to the drugstore down the street and got her something for her head." What Madame Giry really wanted was a chance to speak to Jane alone.

Erik was hesitant to leave, but he nevertheless brought Jane's hand up to his lips, murmuring, "I'll be back soon, then." He bowed, put on his cloak, and swiftly departed. Jane watched him leave sadly, but paid attention to Madame Giry as she spoke.

"Jane," the old woman began, "the doctor was kind enough to share a concern of his with me. He... believes that you are in very early pregnancy. I know that you would certainly be able to tell me if that isn't true, so I will ask you: Is it?"

Jane's face whitened, and she looked into Madame Giry's eyes, slightly fearful. "Oh, Madame Giry, if the doctor suspects it, then I guess it must be true!"

"So you and Erik...?" Madame Giry did not finish her sentence, but she did not need to. Jane's uneasy silence was all the answer she needed.

"Please, Madame, pray don't say anything to Erik!" Jane shouted suddenly.

"Why not?"

Jane lowered her eyes. "Because... Erik might not be the father of this child," she murmured, her voice so soft that Madame Giry had to lean close to hear her words.

"Miss Beaumont, what are you talking about?" Madame Giry was now thoroughly confused. _Is Jane some kind of prostitute or something? _she wondered to herself.

Jane's eyes began to leak numerous tears as she told Madame Giry the whole story. The day she met Erik, and her fear of him. Their first dance. Being kidnapped by the Ratcatcher, and Erik rescuing her. Their intimacy and passion. Jane left nothing out, and Madame Giry simply sat and listened to the whole tale.

"And I'm not sure whether this is the Ratcatcher's child or Erik's, and I fear that I won't know until it's too late," Jane whispered, sniffling quietly. Madame Giry put a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her.

"Well, Jane... I won't say anything to Erik... but you know tat he will find out, eventually..." Jane nodded, and Madame Giry's heart almost broke. She swallowed a lump in her throat and continued. "But Jane... look at me, Jane." Jane raised her head, gradually settling down, and Madame Giry adapted a more assuring and gentle tone.

"I know Erik, Jane, and I know that he loves you very, very much. He knows that it wouldn't be your fault if it was the Ratcatcher's child. He would still love you, Jane."

"I know," Jane breathed, "But I just can't tell him. Not yet." Madame Giry nodded, and it was at that moment that Meg returned, a small pot of tea and a few porcelain cups in hand.

Meg set the kettle on one of Jane's dressers, and poured some of the golden-brown liquid into a cup. She gave the cup to Jane, who smiled at her friend. Jane raised the tea to her lips and took a sip.

Erik gave the door three soft knocks, and Madame Giry let him in. He carried a small brown bag, out of which he produced a small box of pills.

"The man at the counter said that these would dull the pain, and they are also supposed to help you sleep," Erik mumbled, dumping one pill into his hand and offering it to Jane. Jane smiled and stuck the small capsule into her mouth, drinking tea to help it down.

"Well," Madame Giry spoke, "Meg and I will be around if you need us. We shall come back every once in a while to check on you, Jane. Erik, just watch her, and come and find either of us if something happens." Meg helped her mother stand up, and they left. Erik turned his attention back to Jane.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked, somewhat nervous.

"All in good time, love." Jane chuckled, then moved over to make room for Erik to lay beside her. He removed his cloak and coat and slid in next to her. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest.

Erik, unable to help himself, covered her with sweet, tender kisses, telling her every time his lips left her skin that he loved her. She caressed his neck and shoulders with her own lips, but did not say anything. She did not have to, for one of her hands reached up and removed Erik's mask, and she leaned up and kissed his cheek as thought there was nothing wrong. He smiled and smothered more of her with his mouth.

Erik's fingers danced along the strings down Jane's back, but he did not intend to untie them. He was completely content to simply be there, drowning her in all of the love in his heart. He pulled Jane closer to him and held her there. After a few minutes, Jane's breathing was slow and even against him, and he allowed the corners of his mouth to turn up. A couple seconds later, Jane wasn't the only one asleep.

* * *

Madame Giry lay in her flat, deep in thought. _Was it Jane who convinced him to live somehow? _she pondered. She still was getting over the fact that someone who she had long believed dead was alive. She watched the candlelight force the shadows to dance, and sighed to herself. It had been almost an hour, but Madame Giry could not make herself move.

She kept seeing the Erik's eyes shook with anxiety in her mind. It was the first time that Madame Giry had ever seen Erik afraid, really afraid. Even when he had been a boy in the cage at that traveling fair, his eyes had only been filled with hate, and despair. But never fear.

At last, Madame Giry rose from her chaise lounge. After smoothing down her skirts, she strode into the hallway, then down toward Jane's dressing room. She carefully and quietly opened the door, striving to be as quiet as possible in case Jane was asleep.

Much to her own surprise, Madame Giry saw both Erik and Jane together, peacefully sleeping. Erik's mask was lying on the ground, and Madame Giry picked it up and set it on the bedside table. Then, just as silently as she had entered, the old woman left the room, the shape of a small smile upon her face.

* * *

Erik's eyes shot open as the metallic click of the door shutting echoed throughout the room. His back was to the door, so her turned his head and quickly glanced around. When he saw no one, he relaxed. Suddenly Jane began to stir, her eyes fluttering open.

"Jane, how do you feel?" he questioned when he could tell that all drowsiness had left her.

"One second," she murmured, and she kissed him tenderly. Erik felt a surge of emotional electricity flow through his entire body, and Jane slowly pulled away from him.

"I feel wonderful." Erik blinked back tears at Jane's words and began to cover as much of Jane as he could with his lips. Her shoulders, her neck, her face. Jane laughed and treasured every touch that Erik gave her, kissing him every time his mouth came close enough to hers.

"...Erik?" she asked after a minute. Erik waited for her to continue her question, but she did not say anything else. Curious, he raised his head and looked at her. Jane's eyes were shining, asking him something that her speech didn't. Erik didn't have to be the genius that he was to figure out what it was that she wanted.

"Jane, you're sick," he reminded her, "We can't." Jane lowered her eyes, slightly disappointed, but he tilted her face up with one soft hand. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you, too," Jane replied, "More than life itself. More than anything. I love you so much..." Tears filled Jane's eyes, and silently began to stream down her face. Erik wiped each one away with the skin of his lips. He gazed at Jane sadly for a second, then asked her what was wrong.

"Oh, Erik... I just had the most horrible dream. I don't really remember what happened, but it made me think. What if... what if something had happened to you... down in the Ratcatcher's home? What if you hadn't made it out... alive? Oh, Erik, I couldn't stand the thought. That would have been awful! Worse than death." Erik stared deeply into Jane's tear-filled eyes, and he saw the sheer pain in them at the thought of himself getting hurt.

Erik reached out and touched Jane's forehead. It was cooler than before, but not cool enough, though Jane was getting better. Erik couldn't wait until she was healthy enough to return with him to his home.

All of the sudden, a terrible sense of foreboding swept through Erik's mind. He could tell that something was going to be very wrong, but he couldn't tell what it was or when it would happen. His first thought was his home, since Jane was obviously very safe.

"Jane, I... I need to return back home. I'm not sure why, but I feel... like something is going to happen. Something bad, but I don't know what." Erik's hand instinctively went to his beltline, but his Punjab wasn't there, and that troubled him.

Erik stood up from the bed, and put on his mask. He couldn't remember if Jane had put it on the table when she had taken it off, but he didn't care, too focused on hi foreshadowing instincts. He kissed Jane's hand, then slid open her mirror.

"Before you go, Erik, there was something I wanted to ask you," Jane called out suddenly. Erik, who had been halfway through the gold frame, stopped and turned back to her.

"Yes, mon ange?" he asked, his visible eyebrow arched and his tone pleasant.

"Did you ever... watch me, from behind my mirror?" Jane questioned, now sitting up in bed. Erik paused for s second, then nodded. Jane's jaw dropped open.

"Please, Jane, I hope you think of me better than that. I have my manners and decency, you know," Erik interjected, "I gave you your privacy when you needed it." Jane's mouth closed, and she smiled, for she trusted him. He grinned back, then turned and continued his journey to his home.

Jane lay back in bed, her thoughts swimming. Pregnant. She was pregnant. How could she tell Erik? How would he react? What would it be like to have... a child?

One of Jane's hands flew to her stomach. What _would _it be like? This child was going to depend on Jane for survival. What if, when Erik learned that he was probably not the father of the child, he left Jane? Jane bit her hand to keep from crying. No. Erik wouldn't leave her. She was just being paranoid... right?

* * *

Erik poled his boat up to the shore of his home and stepped out, his eyes darting around the main room. Everything was how he had left it. His organ, his music box. Everything. Erik gave a sigh of relief and walked down the hall to Jane's room. Everything there was how he had left it, so he walked to his own room.

Nothing had changed. Erik expected his feeling of foreboding to go away, but it didn't; the bad thing had not yet come to pass. Frustrated, Erik walked over to his desk and sat down, burying his face in his hands.

What was going to happen? When? What could Erik do to prevent it? Erik groaned and stood up, suddenly wanting to go back to Jane. He spotted his violin case in the corner of his room and picked it up, deciding that he would play for Jane.

* * *

Meg walked down the hallway delicately, slightly on her toes even thought she wasn't dancing. It always took a little bit of time to get used to walking after an hour of practicing ballet. Meg reached Jane's room, and knocked on the door before pushing it open.

Jane raised her head and smiled at her friend. Her eyes were faintly clouded over, as if she had been deep in thought, but Meg paid no heed to it. She sat beside Jane and asked her how she felt.

"Much better," Jane replied. Meg suddenly remembered something that she wanted to talk to her friend about.

"Jane, who was that man who was here before? Not the doctor, but the other guy. That man in the white mask."

Jane did not answer immediately. She wondered if she should tell her friend about Erik. It took a second, but she finally took a deep breath and began, deciding to tell Meg the almost-truth about Erik.

"I met him in the city," she lied, feeling slightly guilty for her false answer, "He's a musician, and well... we fell in love." Meg's eyes grew wide, and she laughed sweetly, then hugged Jane, who, stunned as she was, giggled back and embraced her friend.

Erik gave another sigh of relief from behind Jane's mirror, where he had paused to listen to their conversation. He was grateful to Jane for not revealing to Meg exactly where he lived. He also liked the fact that she hadn't told Meg anything about why he wore his mask. He smiled as he walked down the many passages that le to Jane's door. After knocking on the wood a few times, he opened it and stepped inside.

"Hello, Erik," Jane greeted, beaming at him," Was everything alright with our home?" Erik set down his violin case and turned sharply to her. He smiled, almost as though he couldn't believe his ears.

_She said... _our _home. Not _your _home... _Our _home. _Erik blinked back a few tears, then strode over to Jane and knelt beside her. He took her hand in his.

"It was fine, love," he murmured, kissing her fingers and not caring that Meg was watching. He held her knuckles against his face, and a single happy tear dripped from his left eye. Jane gave him a concerned look, and wiped the drop away with her fingertips.

_'What troubles you?' _her eyes asked, though her lips did not move. Erik pressed her hand harder against his cheek, letting her warmth caress his skin.

"Nothing is wrong, my love," he whispered, "I just love you so much." His last words were incredibly soft, almost under his breath, but Jane got their meaning anyway.

"Mademoiselle Giry," he muttered, standing and facing Meg, "Do you think she will be well enough to return home soon?"

Meg shifted her weight. "I'm not sure, monsieur. I haven't had much experience in the field of illness. If you want my best guess, I would say so, but my mother would be able to give you a better answer..." Meg paused for a second, then looked Erik in the eyes. "Would you like me to try and find her, monsieur?"

"If it would not be too much trouble," the answer came. Meg nodded, then turned and opened the door. Before she left, she raised her eyebrows, nodded toward Erik, and smiled. Jane laughed, an Meg walked away.

Erik's lips were centimeters from Jane's skin. "Thank you, Jane. Thank you for not telling Meg." He slid his palm gently down the side of Jane's face, gazing into her brown eyes as though she was the most beautiful ting she had ever seen.

Jane pulled Erik down to sit beside her, gently and slowly... seductively slowly. Erik massaged her neck with his mouth, where he knew she enjoyed it. Her contented sigh was all the answer he needed, and he tentatively began to put more of his weight on her, until they were both lying down.

Jane's breath was calm, and slow. Erik was the exact opposite of the Ratcatcher. He was so caring, and she knew that he considered causing her pain deserving of death. It was just... like him to think so. She wasn't sure whether she liked him thinking that, though. Half of her thought it sweet that he cared so much, but half of her was worried about what would happen f he did hurt her one day.

_Just don't think about that... not right now... _Jane agreed with that thought, and she moaned as Erik's tongue curled around her own. Erik knew that she wasn't in any real condition to make love with him, and he took care to make sure the situation didn't go any farther. He was as happy as could be just being with her, anyway.

She whispered his name, but Erik knew that she wanted no spoken answer. Giving her what she wanted, he met her lips again.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Erik jerked upright, his eyes wide, and he stood up before the person entered the room. It was Madame Giry.

"Madame," Erik murmured in greeting. The old woman nodded to him politely, then turned to Jane. Her eyes soft, she laid a hand on Jane's forehead. Jane waited patiently, wondering if she was again well enough to return home with Erik.

"Well, Jane, you certainly feel cooler," Madame Giry remarked, "You feel better, I presume?" Jane nodded, but Madame Giry did not lower her hand. "Yes, you seem healthy... I would say that you could actually return back, uh, "home" noe... But, since I fear that you could have a relapse, I advise that you don't leave until tomorrow. I will be busy rehearsing with the corps de ballet, so I won't be able to check on you, but if you are feeling better tomorrow, then I think that it would be safe to say that you are healthy enough to go home."

Jane grinned, and Erik did the same. Madame Giry did not move her lips, but the sparkles in her eyes portrayed her happiness.

_Yes, indeed, _the old woman thought, _Jane is easy to get close to... Just like Miss Daae was... _

"Thank you, Madame. How can I ever repay you for your kindness?" Jane asked. Madame Giry finally smiled and shook her head.

"You are a good friend to my little Meg. I see the way you make her laugh. That is all I need," Madame Giry answered. Jane nodded, and the old woman stood.

"I might not see you again for a while, Jane," Madame Giry spoke, "If you plan on returning underground, I want you to take caution." She turned to Erik. "Now, Erik, do not let her leave this room before tomorrow. I recommend sleep, for the both of you. I trust you, Erik." With that said, Madame Giry left the room. Jane knew, by the way her eyes met Madame Giry's before she left, that the ballet instructor's concern was not only for Jane's health, but also for the child's.

Erik gave Jane a slightly quizzical look, but he shrugged it off and picked up his violin case. Clicking the case open, he gingerly took out the precious instrument. Erik hadn't played the violin in a long, long time, and he was rather nervous about playing it in front of Jane, but he nevertheless brought the polished wood up to his shoulder. In that moment when Erik rested his chin upon his old "friend," all doubt vanished. He brought the bow up and gently began to slide it across the violin strings.

Jane listened to his song, not wanting to fall asleep. She knew that she should, but all she wanted was to lie there forever, with Erik standing over her. The song (which she recognized as "Music of the Night") sounded like... perfection. Erik made not a single mistake, and she sighed as the rich melody filled her ears.

"Erik?" Jane asked after a while. He instantly ceased his playing and looked down at her, his eyes soft. Jane lowered her gaze to the floor, almost shyly.

"Yes, Jane?"

"Will you... sing it for me? It sounds lovely when you play it, don't get me wrong, but I... I want to hear your voice." Jane's request as innocent enough, but her tone was layered with a seductive air. Erik, of course, detected it, but he acted like he hadn't.

"Very well, mon ange," he agreed, the tiny hint of a smile playing about his lips, "Would you like me to continue of the violin?"

"Whatever you wish," Jane murmured, "But, um... there's room for you here." She shifted her position so that there was a place beside her. Erik smiled and removed his coat, then slid in to fill the space by Jane's side.

Jane felt her heart flutter as his lips met her shoulder, the tip of his tongue tickling the crook of her neck. The heat of Erik's fingers penetrated the thin material of her dress, and her mouth formed a smile. Suddenly, Erik stopped kissing her and began to sing.

**_"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation,_**

_**Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination,**_

**_Silently the senses abandon their defenses," _**he sang in her ear. Jane's back was pressed against his stomach, and he had his arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She fell into a peaceful slumber, so Erik did not continue. He buried his face into her dark hair, and was just thinking about how badly he would like to do this for the rest of his life when a sudden thought struck him.

He... _could_ do that for the rest of his life. It was true. He would wake up every morning, and the first thing he'd see would be Jane's beautiful face. Every night, he would fall asleep with her settled in his embrace. The thought was almost too wonderful for Erik to dare to believe that it was true, but it was. It was really, really true.

"Oh, Jane... my love, my angel..." Erik whispered fond, loving words under his breath, holding Jane as tight as he could without waking her up. It was a long time before Erik felt tired, but he did not fight the sleep as it possessed him.

* * *

**pinkyphantom**- HaHa thank you, thank you! I'm so glad you liked it! I was afraid some people would think that it was OOC, ya know? But personally, I liked it when he got jealous, too. It made it more fun for me, and I don't know why. Anyway, hope you liked this chappie!

**RoSeQuEeN**- I know what you mean, I love it when Erik becomes a dad... it's so cute! I've never written a fic before where he does, but I think I'll have fun with it... HeHe well, we'll have to see how well he takes the news... if Jane even tells him... Hope you liked this chappie, thanks for the review!

**MadameOperaGhost**- Very very very very jealous... I dunno, did it seem OOC for you? I thought it was fun to write, but my reviewers may have other ideas... LOL thank you for the review, hope you liked this chappie!

**PhantomAngel**- Like I said, I could never hate you! Ever, ever, ever, ever! You are waaaayy too cool! I hope this update was quick enough for you, and I hope you liked it! One thing, though... my stupid school doesn't get out until June 17! Oh god it sucks so bad! I still have exams to get through, but after that... bliss. Utter bliss... LOL But thank you so much for being so cool! I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I'll just let you know that I usually let 3 or 4 days pass before I update, just to make you all crazy (just kidding!). Fanfiction was down, unfortunately, or else I would have updatd sooner... but anyway, thank you for being so concerned, my friend. You make me feel loved!

**TheAngel'sMaggie**- Yep, it is the Ratcatcher's, unfortunately... But since Erik has _almost_ the same color hair (as I imagine it), you won't be able to tell, since I also picture Jane with hazel-ish eyes... I'm glad you like the slightly jealous Erik, it was fun to imagine. Thank you for being so dedicated, hope you like this chappie!

**xxXGoddessXofXdeadXloveXxx**- HaHa thank you, I'm glad you liked it, and thank you so so so so so much for the presents! I hope you like the video clip! Again, I didn't make it, but I found it, and I hope you enjoy it! The picture of Jane is absolutely amazing, and I love the chibi Erik! It's so cute, and I also love the "How I wish I could be Her" picture, I printed it and now it's on my binder LOL! You are so awesome!

**Gabreil'sGirl**- Oh, that's okay, no worries. HeHe I surprised you with the Ratcatcher, huh? LOL I thought it was a nice twist. Anyway, the reason no one was worried about Jane was in the last chapter, in case you haven't read it yet, and I'm glad you shared your concern with me. Really, I am. I don't like my reviewers being confuzzled at all... anyway, thank you for reviewing!

**VampireStalker**- Thank you, I'm gld you enjoy the story! The salsa thing, totally the same with me. I can't imagine a ballet or ballroom style dance to PotO, it has to be a salsa... or maybe a tango... LOL But anyway, thank you so much!

**Baby-Vixen**- LOL I hear ya, it is troublesome to have to sign in sometimes, especially if you're pressed for time. Thank you, I'm glad you liked that chappie!

* * *

**Awww, how sweet... LOL But yeah, thank you guys all so so so much! Nearing 100 reviews! That makes me so happy! Hey, did you guys think Jane's getting over her fever too fast? Really, the fever was an excuse for me to get her pregnancy found out... but if it drives anyone crazy, tell me! I don't want crazy reviewers... wait, yes I do... LOL. HeHe but tell me, seriously. If it doesn't bug you guys too much, then that's ok. But be honest!**

**AIM sn: smaug77785 IM or email me, people!**


	16. The Bad Thing Revealed

**HeHe I'm like Erik... I have foreboding instincts... and they tell me that you guys are gonna HATE the ending to this chappie... yes, I think you will. Oh, well, it's necessary for the whole plot, so.. on with the chapter!**

**Well, on with the chapter right after this. Before I go any farther, I just wanted to say "Oh-my-god-thank-you-guys-you-are-all-seriously-the-best-and-I-love-you-all-but-not-like-_that_-of-course-LOL." 100 reviews! WHEE! You guys rock!**

**Oh, and I wanted to caution my modest readers... This chapter has some sensuality in it... so yeah, get ready for some... if you don't want to read it, then skip to the ruler beneath it or something... yeah just wanted to caution you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PotO, just Jane so far... damn that sucks.

* * *

**

**_"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_**

_**Say the word and I will follow you..."**_

_**"Share each day with me,**_

_**each night, each morning"**_

_**"Say you love me."**_

_**"You know I do."**_

_**"Love me, that's all I ask of you..." **Christine met Raoul's lips willingly as Erik watched from behind the statue of Apollo's Lyre. Erik's heart sank as the couple kissed. Every throb of his heartbeat renewed the deep emotional pain, until Erik could hardly bear it._

"Christine," he murmured in his sleep, and Jane awoke at the sound. When Erik mumbled the name a second time, Jane gave him a quizzical look, even though she knew he was asleep.

_Who is this Christine? _she wondered silently to herself. She listened as the word poured from Erik's mouth again, and it only puzzled her more. His tone was wistful, full of longing, and hurt. Who was Christine? What had she done to evoke such feelings in Erik?

Jane rested her face on Erik's chest, and her movement, however slight, woke him up. It took a few seconds for his eyes to open, but they eventually did. Jane felt as thought she could drown in the depth of those cerulean green orbs that she adored so much.

"Good... morning, Erik?" Jane looked at the clock. "Oh, yes. It is morning. Very well, then. Good morning." Erik laughed, and his chest vibrated slightly with the sound. Jane smiled and closed her eyes so that she could feel the gentle quiver better.

"Lose track of time, _mon ange_?" Jane could hear the teasing tone in his voice.

"We were asleep!" she defended playfully, "I can't watch the clock when I'm sleeping." Erik chuckled, then leaned over and met her shoulder with his lips. She held him there, savoring the feeling of his mouth on her skin. It was a long time before either of them moved.

"So, Jane... how do you feel?" Erik asked. Jane looked him in the eyes, and her own told him that she was well.

"Wonderful, my love," she confirmed, a smile slowly spreading across her face, "Definitely well enough to return home." Erik grinned, and he got up. He put on his coat and cloak, and Jane stood and began to stretch. Suddenly, Erik scooped her into his arms.

He had already opened the mirror, so Erik carried Jane down the passage. Before they got too far, he turned and let Jane slide the mirror shut. The young woman rested her cheek against Erik's muscular chest and listened to his heart beating in her ear.

When at last they reached the boat, Erik set Jane inside. A split second later, an intense feeling of foreboding spread through him. Erik took a surprised step back, and Jane looked at him curiously.

"Are you alright, my love?" she questioned, her eyes wide with concern, "Are you sick?"

Erik glanced at her and shook his head. "No, _mon ange_. I'm not sick. I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He gave Jane a comforting smile, then he stepped into the boat and began to pole away from the dock.

Jane was glad to be returning home. Even thought it had only been a couple days, it felt like it had been forever since Jane had last been home.

A quiet whisper broke the silence, and Jane turned her head to look back at Erik. He was singing softly in his heavenly voice.

**_"Past the point of no return,_**

_**The final threshold**_

_**What warm unspoken secrets will we learn?**_

_**Beyond the point of no return..."**_

_**"You have brought me to that moment when words run dry**_

_**To that moment when speech disappears into silence,**_

**_Silence..." _**Jane sang without missing a beat, smiling at Erik. He poled the boat as fast as he could, and they reached the small shore of their home just as the climax of the song began. Erik helped Jane out of the boat, and still they sang.

**_"Past the point of no return_**

_**The final threshold**_

_**The bridge is crossed**_

_**So stand and watch it burn**_

**_We've passed the point of no return..." _**Their duet was flawless, full of passion and soul. Erik moved toward Jane and pressed his lips to the soft skin of her neck. Jane moaned softly, holding him against her so that he couldn't move, even if he had wanted to. Which he didn't.

"Erik, please..." Jane whispered, her voice hoarse but still beautiful to Erik's ears. She unbuttoned his silky white shirt (the coat and cloak had already been taken off), and kissed his muscular chest passionately.

"Yes? What do you want, Jane?" Erik asked curiously. He was no fool; he knew what she wanted, but he needed to hear her say it. Jane was aware of this, but she didn't mind. It was all part of the glorious game of seduction that they played.

Erik found himself almost drunk on the urges of his body, and he pressed Jane against the wall again, with his whole body this time. He prodded and poked with his tongue, enjoying the way Jane wriggled restlessly in his grasp.

"I want... I want..." Jane couldn't finish her sentence. She reached up and curled her fingers around Erik's mask, then pulled it away from his face. Her chest began to rise and fall dramatically as she pressed desperate kisses to his cheek, one after another. A low growl of pleasure escaped Erik's lips as his fingers danced over every inch of Jane's body.

"What do you want, Jane? Tell me," he commanded, his voice considerably more firm, yet still seductive. Jane moaned as his hand traveled to the inside of her left thigh, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I want... you," she breathed at last. Erik grinned devilishly and picked her up bridal style. He carried her into her room and put her down right beside the bed, standing up. With slow, deep breath, he put his arms around her and began to untie the strings keeping her dress on her body. When the last one was undone, he pushed the material off her shoulders and began to tease her skin with his lips.

"Oh, Erik," Jane moaned as her dress fell to the floor. She stepped free of it's dark blue material as Erik picked her up and lay her on the bed. She guided his hand as it removed her chemise, and she felt her breath catch in her chest at the sensation of his fingers stroking her skin.

Gently and slowly, Erik pressed himself to her. He had somehow taken off and disposed of his clothes, and Jane gasped as a small, short wave of pain ran through her. Erik froze for a second, but she held the back of his head and pulled his lips to hers.

"Don't stop," she whispered before she kissed him. Erik hesitated, but the desires of his body were too much to ignore. He resumed his motion, and Jane gritted her teeth and conquered the pain, which wasn't as bad as she remembered.

_The real pain, _she decided, _is that this has to come to an end..._

"... God, Jane... I love you... so much! ...You... are the only person... in my life... to ever love me..." Erik panted in Jane's ear. Jane smiled and looked into his eyes, and saw that he was staring straight into hers. Erik's heart raced, and his body grew incredibly warm, but he did not stop. He took in the beauty of Jane's body, sliding his fingers over every curve and grinning in amazement. How could one person be so beautiful?

_There must be a Heaven, then, _Erik thought, _Because God has sent this Angel to save me from my solitude..._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Just so you guys don't get confuzzled... We are jumping two months into the future here! Two months into the future! Ok, let's go on...

* * *

**

Two months later, Erik awoke to the unfamiliar sound of Jane vomiting. He was out of bed in a flash, and by her side as she bent over a small chamber pot. This was new to Erik, who had neither thrown up in his entire life, nor seen anyone do it. He had heard stagehands vomit before, particularly the ones who drank a lot, but the disgusting sound had always warned him not to take a peek at the unfortunate person.

"Oh, Jane," he consoled, hesitantly rubbing her back, "Jane, are you sick? Are you alright?"

Jane opened her mouth to answer, but she suddenly bowed her head over the pot and heaved again. Erik grimaced and turned his head away, not wanting to see the contents of Jane's stomach again.

"I'm... fine, my love," Jane managed to answer at last, "I'm... not sick. I'm fine..." She straightened up, and Erik helped to support her. He led her to the bed and slid in beside her when she was settled. One of his arms traveled around her waist, and he pulled her close to him.

Jane tried to act as though nothing was wrong, but inside she was getting worried, and extremely scared. She knew why she was getting morning sickness. The baby. Jane was beginning to get scared. She hadn't yet told Erik about the child, but Erik would realize that something serious was going on soon. Her stomach would start to swell, and Erik would figure it out. What would she do then? She couldn't hide her child from him forever.

Erik could feel how shaky Jane was, for her small form shook slightly in his embrace. Erik pulled Jane's body closer to his, trying to stop her trembling. He didn't know why she was throwing up, but he wanted to do something to comfort her. One option came to his mind, and he took it.

**_"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation_**

_**Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination**_

_**Silently the senses abandon their defenses...**_

_**Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor... **_

_**Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender... **_

_**Turn your face away from the garish light of day,**_

_**Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light... **_

**_And listen to the Music of the Night..." _**he sang in her ear. She sighed and leaned against him, her eyes closed peacefully. Jane smiled as Erik buried his face in her dark hair, and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

When he was sure that Jane was no longer awake, Erik got up from the bed. He walked out of the room and sat down at the organ, his mind spinning.

_Why was Jane throwing up? _he wondered. She had told him that she was fine, yet Erik wasn't so sure. Why else would she have been vomiting?

"Jane, what could be wrong with you?" he asked, though he knew that Jane couldn't hear him, sine she was still in her room. To keep himself from going crazy worrying about her, Erik began to play his organ. The time, though, it was a song that he knew very well. If he concentrated hard enough, he could almost hear the voice of Christine Daae.

**_"In sleep he sang to me_**

_**In dreams he came**_

_**That voice which calls to me**_

**_And speaks my name..." _**Erik sighed. Why on earth was he thinking of Christine at a time like this? Was it because Jane reminded him so much of her?

_No, because Jane isn't Christine, _Erik thought, _She is just... Jane. And I love her. How could I have ever loved Christine, when she looked upon my face in fear? Jane looked upon my face with love, and compassion. She is the real angel in my life..._

"Oh, Jane, I love you," Erik whispered. He stopped playing for a second, then began to make up his own song on the spur of the moment.

Anyone listening to the melody would have probably felt extremely confused, for the song had no real tune. It was a rising crescendo of notes, and any one that came to Erik's mind was instantly played, so that it was not really a song, either... and yet, in some strange way, it was.

* * *

Jane awoke as the music began to get louder. She listened to the melody for a while, the sound flooding her mind. It was pitch black in her room, as Erik had blown out all of her candles before he left.

Suddenly, Jane heard her door open with a soft creak. She sat up, hoping to find Erik in the darkness.

"Erik, are you there, love?" she asked quietly. She could barely make out the figure of a man in the shadows of her room. Instinctively wary, Jane whispered Erik's name again.

The figure did not answer her, but instead covered her mouth with a rag soaked in a drug that Jane was now all too familiar with. Before she fainted away, she felt her captor run two dingers slowly through her hair...

* * *

Erik paused when he heard a small click echo throughout his lair. He listened intently for another sound, and thought he could hear the soft rustle of silk against velvet.

_Jane must be getting up, _he decided, and he resumed his playing, expecting Jane to soon appear. He hoped that she would be feeling well. His song grew softer and softer as minutes went by and Jane hadn't come.

Erik felt a sudden worry tear at his heart, fiercer than ever before. Something was wrong, and he knew it. He couldn't figure out what it was, but something was not right.

"Jane?" Erik called, hoping against hope that she would answer. Silence was all that could be heard, save for the pounding of Erik's heartbeat in his ears.

"Jane, answer me!" he shouted, standing up from the bench. The absence of noise only increased Erik's anxiety. He hurried down the hallway to Jane's room, and threw open the door. Erik's eyes scanned the dark room for Jane, but she wasn't there. Almost instantly, Erik knew what had happened, as hard as it was to believe.

Jane had been kidnapped again.

* * *

**You guys hated that, huh? Well, please don't flame (or hurt) me, because I promise things will get better! Well, they'll get worse... but eventually they'll get better! So just hang in there until then! Enjoy the cliffhanger! LOL, I'm evil.**

**AIM screenname: smaug77785 IM me, people!**


	17. The Trap is Set

**HeHe I'm so so so sorry that this update took so long! I've been out of town almost every weekend (since I'm still in school) because one of my family members is really really sick... So yeah, that's the bad new and I'm really sorry! The good news is that I get out of school this week! WooHoo! Anyway, here's the chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PotO. I own Jane, her baby, and the stupid chief guy in this chappie.

* * *

**

The Ratcatcher held Jane's unconscious body tightly as he crept down many passages unknown to everyone except Erik. It had actually been by watching Erik that the Ratcatcher had learned the whereabouts of these secret corridors.

Jane groaned, and the Ratcatcher stopped moving. He peered at her face in the darkness, then continued on when she did not stir. The barest hint of a smile played about his lips as he recalled his plan for revenge. There would be death for Erik, pain for the girl (possibly death, too), and nothing but pleasure for the Ratcatcher. That was, if everything went right.

After a while, the Ratcatcher came to a hollow column at the end of a passageway. He tapped a small, slat latch on his right side, and the column opened up to one of the hallways in the Opera Populaire. It was one of Erik's favorite hiding places.

_Genius, _thought the Ratcatcher as he carried Jane down the hallway, purposely leaving the column open. It was, after all, part of the plan that Erik followed them.

* * *

Erik stared around the room in horror, unable to move from Jane's doorway. No. It couldn't be true. It couldn't be!

"Jane!" Erik cried in exasperation, knowing that he would get no answer. He walked over to the bed, touching the velvet material as though he could magically make Jane appear there with his fingers. Silently fuming in frustration, Erik took a deep breath to try and calm himself.

Something about the air troubled him. Erik paused thoughtfully and took another deep breath. There it was again. A sharp, disgusting smell that made him want to wrinkle his nose. There was only one person with a scent so vile as that. The Ratcatcher!

Erik's eyes opened wide as he turned on his heel and left the room as fast as he could. He strode quickly down the hallway and into his room, at a pace that would have made his cloak (had he been wearing it at the time) billow out behind him.

His sword was leaning up against the side of his coffin, the skull on its hilt glinting as if it was newly polished. Erik grasped the handle and attached the sheath to his belt, beside his Punjab lasso.

_Oh, God, I hope I'm not too late... _Erik thought as he exited his room.

A man's footprints were clearly imprinted in the ground, leading into the labyrinth. Erik followed them, and saw that they turned and began to lead toward the hidden passages behind the walls of the opera house.

_But why would he take her there? _Erik hurried on, finding his way expertly in the twisted hallways. He found it rather unusual that the Ratcatcher's footprints were so distinctly outlined in the ground, but he assumed that the Ratcatcher simply wasn't as experienced with sneaking around as he was.

Suddenly, Erik could see light illuminating one of the corridors up ahead. Closer inspection revealed that the Ratcatcher had forgotten to close one of the hidden doors.

"Idiot," Erik muttered, despite himself. He went through the doorway and into the hall, making sure he shut the column. The last thing he needed (on top of everything he was already dealing with) was anyone finding out how the opera ghost got around so easily and without being seen.

Unsure of where to go next but knowing that he had to keep moving, Erik decided to search near the stage. There he would be able to search the biggest room in the Opera Populaire, and he would most likely get a hint as to where Jane was.

* * *

The Ratcatcher ripped a small piece of fabric off of Jane's nightgown, leaving it by the door that opened up to the stage. Erik would find it, no doubt, and walk straight into the Ratcatcher's trap.

"Is that the girl, monsieur?" the chief of the police force asked, stepping from the shadows. He gave Jane an appraising look.

"Yes. It seems that that monster keeps her drugged when he is not... enjoying her company," the Ratcatcher spoke, "She was unconscious when I found her."

"How exactly did you find her, monsieur?" the chief questioned, eyeing the Ratcatcher, "And how do you know her?"

"I told you already, officer. I am the girl's uncle. My job is securing the sets in the Opera Populaire, and I saw the Phantom taking this poor girl below," the Ratcatcher lied. The chief detected an air of hostility in the Ratcatcher's voice, and he did not prod him to say more him, since he wasn't in the moodtofight with the man who had tipped him off.

"Okay, monsieur. I'll just assign one of my men to accompany you and the girl home-"

"No. You will need every able-bodied man to catch this criminal. Remember, this is the Phantom of the Opera. He must not be allowed to get away. If he does, then who knows what he will do? You cannot spare any men." The tone that the Ratcatcher used was firm, almost unquestionable, and the chief had no desire to question it.

"Very well then, monsieur. You just take that girl home. We'll be waiting when that Phantom shows up. He escaped us once, but it won't happen again. I advise that you get out of here before he comes. No doubt there will be gunfire," the chief murmured, slightly excited. There wasn't much call for guns in the police force of that time, and shooting was, to him, always a treat.

The Ratcatcher nodded once, then shifted his hold on Jane. He gazed around the stage for a moment, making sure that all of the policemen were well hidden. Once he was certain that Erik wouldn't be able to spot them, he left as silently as he had come.

The chief almost sighed in relief when the Ratcatcher was gone. For some reason, that man caused shivers to run up and down his spine. The chief hadn't heard of vampires until very recently, but he supposed that, if vampires were real, then the Ratcatcher would have surely been one. With those cold eyes and pale skin, he made himself the most likely candidate by far.

_Oh, well, _the chief decided, checking to see that his pistol was loaded. When he saw that it was, he joined his men in the shadows, waiting for Erik.

* * *

The Ratcatcher hurried down the hallway. He knew that the chloroform would soon wear off, and Jane would awaken. He was still very far from the column when Jane began to stir. She groaned and opened her eyes, which widened when she realized who she was with.

"No!" she cried, struggling as wildly as she could. She let out a loud scream, but the Ratcatcher covered her mouth with his hand. He was in a long hall, one with dressing rooms on either side, and surely Jane's scream would have woken someone up.

The room on his right was unlocked when he tried it, so he quickly took Jane inside and shut the door. Jane's head snapped up when she heard the familiar click of the lock of the door, and her heart sank in terror. She saw that she was indeed in her own dressing room, but it would hardly matter. She knew what the Ratcatcher was going to do with her.

* * *

Erik hurried on and neared the stage. He was silently keeping to the shadows when he found the fabric from Jane's nightgown lying on the ground. Erik bent down and took it his fingers, remembering that the last time he had gone after Jane, he had found a piece of her costume on the ground. He figured that Jane must be near the stage, or at least she must have been.

With catlike grace and silence, Erik slipped through the door and onto the stage, keeping to the shadows. He held his breath as he looked around. He couldn't see anyone, but he still kept his guard up.

Suddenly, a high-pitched scream filled the air, lasting only a second. That moment of noise was enough for Erik to recognize the cry. Jane!

He foolishly abandoned his caution and stepped out of the darkness and into the dim light given by a few tiny windows. By the time Erik realized what he had just done, it was too late.

At least a dozen policemen sprang out from different hiding places around the stage, guns raised. Erik barely has time to take a breath before a dozen more positioned themselves in the rafters above him. Every weapon in the room was trained on him.

"Ah, monsieur Opera Ghost, I presume?" The chief appeared before Erik, a smirk on his face and his pistol aimed carefully. "You may have escaped us last time, Phantom, but don't expect to again. You won't be so lucky."

Erik's mind searched quickly for any angle. He had to get away! Jane needed him! The chief saw his eyes daring this way and that, and he laughed.

Erik glanced at the rafters above his head, where two men were peering down at him. They were next to the lever that switched open the trapdoor that Erik had last used to escape with Christine. Erik knew that his only hope of getting away was disappearing through a trapdoor.

"Like I said, don't even think that you'll get away, Phantom. Don't waste your energy trying," the chief warned. Erik wondered if his words were hollow threats. He would have to risk it.

"Well, then," Erik began, heaving a dramatic sigh, "At least let me get one last breath of free air, monsieur." The chief raised one eyebrow, and Erik reached a hand up and tore off his mask.

The reaction was just what Erik wanted. The policemen all gave cries of terror and took steps back in shock. Erik used their moment of pure distraction to draw his sword and stab the nearest man through the stomach. Before anyone knew what had happened, Erik was concealed in the cover of the shadows.

"He got away! How the _hell _did he get away? Men, search the place! He will pay for this! We will catch him before dawn!" The chief was completely flustered , and he snapped at anyone unfortunate enough to get in his way.

Erik carefully climbed into the rafters, taking great care not to make ay noise or be seen. He was forced to kill two more policemen who got in his way, but there was no time for second thoughts or regret. He had to save Jane.

The chief let off a bullet, but it wasn't aimed for Erik. He had shot at a moving shadow high above and on the opposite side of the stage as Erik, and seconds later the body of a dead officer fell to the stage with a dull thud.

_Great, now people will come to investigate, _thought Erik as he neared the lever for his trapdoor. He flipped the latch, but nothing happened. Somehow, the trapdoor had been sealed shut!

Erik wasted no breath in swearing, but instead cautiously dropped down below to the stage, the sound of his impact muffled by the rubber of his shoes. He bent down low and began to make his way to the door leading out of the great room.

"There he is!" the chief shouted, cocking his pistol, "Get him!"

Erik was forced to dive into the orchestra pit to avoid a bullet, and he fell onto his side on the hard wooden floor. The shock forced the breath from his lungs, but he was on his feet in an instant. Beside him on the wall, there was a length of rope curled around a metal peg. Unsure of what it would do but praying that it would help, Erik used his sword to sever the rope.

It took a second, but at last the rope began to unravel from around the peg. Faster and faster it spun, until the last coil was free, and a huge wooden piece of set fell from high above the stage.

"Look out!" men cried as the set gathered speed. Many of them scattered just in time, but a few weren't so lucky. They were crushed under the heavy set piece as it hit the stage, and their pitiful shouts only added to the clamor already filling the room.

Erik, who had fortunately been unharmed by the wood, looked up to see that no one stood between him and the door. Without a single moment of hesitation, he straightened up and ran toward the way out.

The chief saw him leave (though it was difficult to see through the dust and debris), and stood up with a growl. He had already fired his last bullet, so he snatched up the pistol of a fallen comrade and quickly followed Erik at a sprint.

Hearing the heavy breathing of the man behind him, Erik turned. The chief fired, but luckily Erik was able to easily dodge the bullet.

_Damn, how am I supposed to find Jane with this idiot following me? _he wondered, whirling around and running again. Erik's mind almost went into overdrive. He knew that he couldn't stop moving, because he somehow needed to get away from the chief, and yet he had to stop so that he could figure out _how _to get away.

All of the sudden, and idea came into thought. There was one more trapdoor. The one that he had used to escape the crowd during the Masquerade ball!

Erik entered the main hall in a rush with the chief close behind him. He reached into a fold in his cloak and pulled out a small glass sphere with red powder in it. Coming to an abrupt halt, he faced the chief and smashed the sphere on the ground. He was immediately encased in a cloud of red smoke.

Erik flipped the secret latch, and the trapdoor beneath him opened. He braced himself for the short fall, and landed without so much as a gasp of pain. The trapdoor shut before the cloud of smoke cleared, so the chief never found out how he got away.

Erik glanced at his reflection in the many mirrors in the room, and realized that that he didn't have his mask on. He had dropped it on the stage.

_Oh, well, too late now... _Erik decided, and he opened the hidden door and stepped into the narrow hallway. He had barely walked three paces when someone called his name.

"Erik!" It was Madame Giry, her hair tied tightly in a bun. She hurried down the hallway to him, and he saw that she was dressed in an old ballet costume, as though she had been dancing.

"Erik, what is going on? Who was shooting? What was that crash?" she inquired sharply. She caught Erik's arm so that he couldn't walk away. Erik knew that there was not time enough to explain everything.

"Madame, please! I have to go! Jane is in trouble. I have to go to her!" Erik twisted out of Madame Giry's grasp and started to walk away.

"Is it the Ratcatcher?" she asked, and Erik turned back to her for a second. He didn't know that Jane had told Madame about being kidnapped before. He nodded once, and the old woman's eyes widened.

"Go, Erik!" she cried, shoving him toward the way out, "Go!" He needed no further prodding, and took off down the hallway.

Erik urged himself to go faster, until he came to the hallway of dressing rooms. He started to run down it, hoping to get back to the column quickly (for he had a feeling that the Ratcatcher had taken Jane back below), but something made him stop.

All of the doors had been thrown open, since the girls had flooded out to see what all of the commotion was about. That is, all of the doors but one. Jane's.

* * *

**RoSeQuEeN**- How was the wait, my friend? LOL I wish I could have actually posted this sooner, but I've been so goddamn busy studying for stupid finals! Gr, I hate finals!

**Baby-Vixen**- HeHe How could I do that? Easily... No, actually, it was really hard... but what comes up later in the tory was even harder to write... 'course, you'll have to wait until I post that part to read it!

**TheAngel'sMaggie**- HaHa that would be fun, huh? Thank you, thank you! I'm glad you think I'm doing alright (I personally think I'm not that good, but thank you, regardless)! Hope you liked this chappie!

**Madame Opera Ghost**- HeHe I hope that that cliffy wasn't too harsh for you! Sorry mate, but it was waayy too good to resist! Hope y'all liked this chappie, even though there's another cliff hanger.

**PhantomPhluter**- HeHe my bad! Sorry, mate, I meant "fingers"... Curse spelling errors! Damn them all! LOL But thank you, I'm glad you like my story! And no prob, always happy to help people with summer boredom (which I don't have, since I'm still in scholl GRR!)

**Gabreil'sGirl**- HA, I'm evil! Sorry, my friend, I hoped it wouldn't make anyone too crazy... Or did I? LOL But anyway, thank you!

**PhantomAngel**- Thank you, my friend! You make me feel so special! I don't deserve it! HeHe but one question: What's a keyblade? I'm guessing that it's bad, and it hurts people, but I don't know for sure... HeHe but seriously, I am so not worthy of your excellent reviews! Sorry this update took so long, but I'm almost out of school, and I'll be able to get more chappies up!

**xxXGoddessXofXdeadXloveXxx**- Sorry I haven't been on in a while, I've been having problems with a family member's health, and we've been outta town for, like, EVER! LOL It was a nice break away from home, though... you never know when you'll need one of those! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Christian Lopez**- You loser, Chris! You only read up to chapter 4, yet you reviewed on Chapter 6! God, sometimes I worry about you... LOL But thanks for reviewing... I could've used that 5 dollars, though...

**pinkyphantom**- No, I don't think I'll have the Ratcatcher kidnap Jane's baby... course, you probably figured that out, since by the time you read this you'll probably have read how he just kidnapped her... LOL but thank you for reviewing!

**VampireStalker**- HeHe nice middle name! -wink- Jane... I love that name. My middle name is Rae... nothing special about that... argh. Cool middle name, though! Glad you love the story, and thank you for reviewing!

* * *

**Again, I'm so sorry about the long wait! Hope you guys liked this chappie, even though I'm sure that you, like Jane, know what will happen to her... unless Erik gets there in time! LOL I have to go, we're actually leaving for my grandparents' house in about half and hour and I need to get ready... Review, please!**


	18. Anything But This

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but if I put it together with Chapter 19... things would just be wierd... So its a separate chapter all it's own. Hope you guys like it, and something really good happens... you'll find out wha it is if you just read, so... just read! LOL.**

**IMPORTANT! I need to give my friend Danielle some credit for this chapter. My first version completely sucked, and I mean, nothing flowed or went right, but she came along and completely saved my life! Thank you, Dani! You Rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PotO.

* * *

**

Jane wrenched her hand out of the Ratcatcher's grasp and ran toward the door. She tried desperately to unlock it, but the Ratcatcher gripped her arm and spun her around to face him. He used his body to crush hers against the wood of the door, rendering her utterly immobile.

"Erik," Jane whimpered with the last breath she had. She could feel the Ratcatcher fumbling with something behind his back, and a second later she saw the glint of a dagger. The Ratcatcher gave her a little more space, just enough for her lungs to get air.

"Erik, by now, is dead, mademoiselle. Even if he were alive, though, what do you think he would do? Come to your rescue?" the Ratcatcher scoffed, "Do not try to fool yourself, mademoiselle. Erik doesn't love you. He is trying to pretend that you are his beloved _Christine_." The Ratcatcher tried to put his lips to Jane's neck, but she wriggled away. He pressed her body more firmly to the door.

"No," Jane breathed, and the Ratcatcher brought the dagger up. He put the blade between her shoulder and the strap of her dress.

"But you know that I'm right, mademoiselle. He only keeps you and pretends to love you so that he can imagine that he's with his precious Christine" The Ratcatcher paused, then sliced off Jane's strap,but he had put too much pressure on the knife. It cut a small, shallow wound in Jane's throat.

Jane gave a small cry, more of surprise than pain, and she felt a warm, sticky trail of blood flow down her skin. The Ratcatcher smiled and put his tongue to the crimson liquid, licking it off Jane's skin as she watched in a stunned horror.

A high-pitched scream escaped Jane's lips, but the Ratcatcher covered her mouth with his. He kissed her passionately, despite her violent struggling, then he pulled away and struck her across the face. The dagger was still in his hand, and he used it to sever Jane's other strap.

The dress, now unsupported, fell to a useless heap around Jane's ankles, and the Ratcatcher continued to cut her chemise, until nothing was left unexposed...

* * *

Erik's ears perked when he heard Jane scream. He ran to her shut door and put his ear to it. He could hear feeble whimpers and deep breathing through the wood, and he took a shocked step back. No doubt it was Jane and the Ratcatcher.

"Jane!" he mouthed, debating on whether or not to make his call audible. He decided against it. The Ratcatcher obviously believed him to be dead, which might come in handy.

Erik quickly dashed down the hallway to get to the column and behind the walls, where he could get to Jane's mirror.

* * *

Jane tried to scream, tried to make _some_ noise, but the last ounce of her strength had long since left her.

How many times had the Ratcatcher hit her? More than she could count. Jane's entire body pounded with pain, and she could feel death slowly but surely coming. She knew that she was going to die. The Ratcatcher was going to kill her.

_No... not again... anything but this... _After a while, Jane was no longer able to struggle. Her body went strangely limp, since she was too weak to do anything. When the Ratcatcher saw that she wasn't going to put up a fight, he eased her body away from the door and dragged it onto the bed.

Jane winced as his fingers touched her flesh, exploring places that she would only have let Erik come anywhere near had she been able to do anything about it. The Ratcatcher's chest was bare, but she was relieved to find that his bottom half was still dressed. There was no pain, save for the throbbing of her limbs and face where the Ratcatcher had hit her, but everything was still as horrible as the first time.

_Where are you, Erik? _Jane wondered frantically, _Please, I need you! _She tried as hard as she could to stay awake and fight, but slowly an unnatural sleep ensnared her mind, and she went unconscious.

* * *

Erik's heart was racing, every beat resounding in his eardrums. He maneuvered expertly in the twisting corridors, and time seemed to stand still as he forced himself to go faster still.

After what seemed like an eternity, he came upon the back of Jane's mirror. He looked through the glass and inhaled sharply.

The sight that met Erik's eyes was one that he knew he would never forget. Jane was lying there, knocked out, while the Ratcatcher savagely abused her delicate body. Erik felt his heart fill with hate again, and he threw open the mirror.

The Ratcatcher stopped, stunned, but Erik had his lasso around his throat before he had time to move. Erik pulled on the rope mercilessly, watching as the Ratcatcher gasped pathetically for air. The Ratcatcher lashed out, punching Erik with all the strength he could muster, and Erik, caught by surprise, was forced to stumble back as the blow made contact with the side of his face.

Erik grunted, but he quickly moved aside as the Ratcatcher made a pitiful attempt to tackle him to the ground. He caught the end of his Punjab and pulled it tightly again, using his foot to drive the knot of the noose into the Ratcatcher's neck. Erik had him pinned on the floor, and he kept a firm grip on his lasso, feeling a savage pleasure as he heard the sound of the Ratcatcher gasping for air.

"This... is for Jane... you _bastard!" _he spat as he gave the rope a sharp tug. A loud crack filled the air as he broke the Ratcatcher's neck. To satisfy his new rush of energy and loathing, he picked up his sword and ran the blade through the Ratcatcher's heart.

Erik stood up, but it was a long time before he worked up the courage to face Jane. Finally he made himself slowly turn around, and his heart sank.

Jane's bare form was sprawled over the bed sheets, her eyes closed and her hair damp and limp. She wasn't the majestic, lively image that Erik loved so dearly. He looked upon a harassed and abused creature.

"Oh, Jane... my love," Erik whispered as he put a shaky hand to her neck. To his great relief, he felt the beat of her heart. It was faint, barely noticeable, but it was there.

Erik removed his cloak and bent down. He spread it over Jane's body and gently wrapped her in the soft material. Hardly conquering his urge to cry for Jane, he picked her up. Jane's head angled away from him, but he pushed it to his chest so that it wouldn't wobble.

Erik carried Jane through the open mirror, making sure that his cloak was firm around her. He tried as hard as he could not to look at her while he took her to his home.

"Jane... my beloved angel..." Erik let his tears fall as he laid Jane down on her bed. He cradled her body, feeling such a sadness for her that he never had before. Every minute or so he checked Jane's pulse to reassure himself that she was still alive. It was a long time, but at last Jane awoke.

* * *

**Again, sorry this one is so short... the next one (I think) will be longer... then again, I might be paraphrasing, so don't take my word for it! Thank you guys for all of the wonderful reviews, even though I got a really bad flamer on that last chapter... and I mean, a REALLY bad flamer... yeah, that was a spirit crusher... maybe you guys can make it better? Please?**

**AIM sn: smaug77785 IM me, people!**


	19. One Thing After Another

**Wow, I can tell that you guys are probably not going to like the end of this chappie, either... No, Jane is not going to get kidnapped/raped anymore... that much you can be assured, my friends... But something less-than-savory will happen in this chapter... Oh, well. Just hang in there, my reviewers, and we'll get through this together...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PotO.

* * *

**

Jane's eyes slowly opened, and she let out a scream, but Erik grasped her hand. Jane looked at him, and she let out a great breath.

"Oh my god, Erik!" she cried as she fell against his torso and began to cry. He held her tightly, sobbing with her and unable to stop himself or even think. She clutched his shirt as though she was hanging on for dear life.

"Jane, I'm so sorry," Erik breathed, his shoulders shaking, "I'm so sorry... I failed you, my love." Jane raised her head and looked up at him.

"You didn't fail, love. You didn't." She held him tighter, and Erik did not even bother to tell her that she was slightly constricting his chest. He rested his head in her hair.

"I failed to keep you safe-"

"You save my life," Jane interjected, and Erik gazed into her tear-filled eyes. He leaned down and made a motion as though to kiss her, but he pulled back. Disgusted with himself, he stood up and left the room without another word to Jane.

Jane stared after him, puzzled and sad. Why was it that the world seemed bent on keeping her and Erik apart? She sighed, then decided that maybe Erik needed to be alone, so she lay back into her pillows and tried to fall asleep, depressed as she was.

Erik stormed into one of his storage rooms, completely furious with himself. He knew that he had failed Jane. He hadn't kept her safe. Erik's eyes searched the room, and his throat almost cracked from being as dry as it was.

After digging through a few crates, Erik came upon a bottle of wine. He picked it up and tried to read the label on the glass, but the gold letters were far too old and faded. Nevertheless, Erik popped off the cork and took a swig.

The wine burned as it dripped down his throat, and Erik coughed in surprise. He looked at the bottle in his hand with wide eyes.

Erik debated on whether or not to take another drink. Half of him wanted to put the liquid down and find another type of wine, and yet half of him had the crazy idea that the wine was testing him, seeing if he could take the alcohol.

_'What's the matter, Erik?' _the wine seemed to taunt, _'Am I... too strong? Is that it? You can't handle my taste?'_

"I'll show you," Erik growled at the bottle. He tilted his head back and brought the wine to his lips, drinking deeply. He didn't ever remember getting a brew like this one, but he was determined to show his strength. He had already failed Jane (as he thought), and he wasn't going to fail himself now.

* * *

Jane groaned as she stirred from her sleep. She sat upright, and her eyes shot open. A small cry escaped her lips, but she silenced herself and looked around the dark room.

The first thing she noticed was that Erik hadn't returned. The room was dark still, and Jane listened intently for any sounds that Erik might be making, particularly those of his organ. When she heard none, the corners of her mouth turned down ever so slightly in a frown of concern.

Jane swung her legs out of bed and stood up, then noticed with shock that she wasn't dressed. She grasped Erik's cloak and drew it around her body. When she was sufficiently covered, she made her way over to the wardrobe and pulled on a comfortable dress.

"Erik?" she called, sticking her head out the door. She received no answer, so she strode into the hallway and crept toward his room. Pushing on the door, she entered.

Erik was seated at his desk, his head in his hands. He did not acknowledge Jane as she came in, nor did he even glance at her when she bumped into a small nightstand next to his coffin.

Jane looked around his room, shuddering when she saw where he slept. It always bothered her that he felt it necessary to make his bed where dead people's corpses went. Something on the side of the polished wood caught her eye, and she bent close to examine it.

Jane gasped. The words "Christine" and "Erik" were carved in the side of the coffin, an intricate heart surrounding them. Jane brought a hand up to her mouth, then turned to Erik, who still had his back to her.

"Erik, who is Christine?" she asked curiously, straightening up and smoothing down the skirt of the dress she was wearing.

When he heard that name, Erik tensed in his seat. The wine had dulled his mind, since it was a much stronger drink than he was accustomed to drinking, and hearing that name brought forth a wave of anger that Erik had never known he was holding inside him. Jane repeated her question when he said nothing.

"Don't say that name," he growled, burning a hole in the wall with his gaze. Jane was taken aback, but she mustered all the courage she had and began to walk toward Erik.

"Who was she?" Jane demanded, unaware of the fact that she was once again becoming too inquisitive, "What happened to her? Who do-"

"Don't talk to me about her."

At this point, Jane was only a few steps behind Erik, yet she continued to advance. "Tell me, Erik. Why won't you tell m-"

Suddenly, Erik stood up quickly and whirled around, but Jane was too close. He ended up knocking her to the ground, and a sharp pain spread from Jane's middle. Her hand instantly flew to her stomach, but Erik did not stop to help her up. He instead began to yell.

"God damn it, Jane! Why must you always be so inquisitive? You never cease asking personal questions! It gets so damn _irritating _sometimes! I just want to..." Erik broke off and took his edge of his nightstand firmly in his hand. He threw it to the floor, not caring that everything on top of it fell. Many fragile objects shattered against the hard ground.

As Jane watched on in stunned horror, Erik stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him with a tremendous noise that echoed throughout the entire home. She knew that something was wrong, and that he wasn't in his right mind, but she nevertheless cringed as she heard his footsteps thundering down the hallway.

_What is the matter with you, my love? _she wondered, _Why are you acting this way? _Her hand still rested on her stomach, and she struggled to her feet, leaning against the wall to steady herself. She knew what she had to do, as much as she wanted not to do it.

Erik strode quickly into the main room and over to the table. His face was devoid of expression as he sat down and stared at the flickering candles in front of him. He didn't even realize what he had done, for the alcohol's hold over him was still rather strong.

A soft noise, the sound of rustling fabric, made Erik sit up straight. He turned his head just enough to see Jane coming toward him out of the corner of his eye. Her gaze was to the floor.

"Erik," she breathed, her words quiet, "I... I think that maybe it would be best for me to go back... above. Above ground." She paused for a long time.

"So go." Erik's tone was harsh, and Jane barely conquered her tears. She took a deep breath, determined not to show her fear.

"I can't," she murmured, "I can't pole the boat, and I don't know how to swim. I... need you to take me back. Would you, please?" Jane was almost hoping against hope that Erik would not refuse her. If he didn't take her back, then there would be little she could do about it.

Erik did not answer for a long time. "Get in the boat, then," he commanded at last. He stood up and put on his cloak, and Jane stepped into the watercraft. She nearly sighed with relief.

When they had finally started off, Jane felt a tear trickle down her face. She quickly wiped it away. More than anything did she want to stay with Erik, but she couldn't think only of herself now. If Erik had one more outburst like the one he just had, there was the chance that something serious could happen to the baby, and even though it was probably the Ratcatcher's progeny, Jane still felt a bond with it.

Erik stopped the boat when they reached the other dock. He got out and watched as Jane did the same, though he did not extend a hand to help her this time.

Down the twisted passageways Erik led and Jane followed, neither wanting to speak. Some doubt remained existent in Erik's mind about letting Jane go, but the drunk part of his brain pushed it away dismissively. It seemed to take forever, but at last they came to the back of Jane's mirror.

Erik was about to leave when Jane reached out and caught his arm, making him turn to face her.

"What do you want?" he asked, annoyed.

Jane was so tempted to bury her face in his chest and whisper, "You, Erik... I want you..." but no words passed her lips. She reached behind her neck and began to unfasten her necklace, which, in his blind rush, the Ratcatcher had failed to notice.

"If this is goodbye, then... I would like you to take this," she murmured. She placed the jewelry in Erik's palm and curled his fingers around it. "Take it and remember me." Jane gently kissed the corner of Erik's mouth.

His face softened a bit, but Jane did not linger. She opened her mirror and stepped through the gold frame. A sudden sick feeling came to her stomach, and she left the room, hoping to find Madame Giry or someone who could help her.

Erik slowly opened his hand and stared at the heart pendant. The memory and realization of everything that had happened while he was drunk came flooding back to him as the alcohol wore off.

"Oh, God..." Erik breathed as his eyes grew wide. "What have I done?" His first thought was to go after Jane, but he knew that he couldn't. There was no way she would accept his apology.

_She even said that it was goodbye... _he thought sadly.The intense feeling of despair that filled his heart was too great, and he fell to his knees, sobbing softly with the necklace clutched in his fist.

* * *

Meg was alone at the warm up barre, practicing her own stretches. Jane spotted her and slowly wobbled over, trying to ignore the ill feeling in her gut. Meg's back was to her, so Jane called out to her friend. Instantly Meg turned at the sound of her name. 

"Jane, what are you doing here?" she asked, very much surprised. She walked over to Jane and put a hand on her shoulder. "Jane, are you alright? You look sick."

It took a long time for Jane to answer, but eventually she spoke. "I'm okay for the most part, Meg," she answered, "But I need to speak to your mother. Is she around?"

Meg nodded once. "I'll take you to her, but where's that musician? The one you fell in love with?" Jane was silent for a long time, and Meg decided not to push the subject.

"Will you help me get my dressing room, Meg?" Jane inquired, "My legs don't want to work. Meg supported Jane from under the arm and helped her hobble toward her dressing room.

"There you are, Jane," Meg murmured when Jane sat down on the bed. "I'll go and find my mother now. I think she's in her room."

Jane smiled to thank her friend, and Meg left. Jane sighed and laid down, and a sudden thought struck her. Erik could be watching her at any moment. She shivered, though she was unsure of whether or not she wanted him to watch her. It was unnerving to think that he could be staring at her, watching her, at any moment, and at the same time...

"Erik..." she whispered longingly, wishing he could somehow hear her. She dried her eyes (for tears had started to form in them again) and sat up straight to wait for Madame Giry.

* * *

**Ooh, I'm nervous about how these reviews will be... Please be gentle, my friends, for all will turn out right in the end! I promise, this fic will have a happy ending! The whole purpose behind everything in this chappie is... well, there are two. Here they are:**

**#1: In general, this chapter was the turning point of this fic, the one that will really pave the way for the super-climax of this story. It was hard to write, believe me, but it will get lots better!**

**#2: The reason for Erik getting drunk was also the way to pave the way for the climax... whoa, that's confuzzling. But seriously, I really wanted to make him seem more human, and more believable. He is a GOD, don't get me wrong, but he's also... human, if you know what I mean. I know that it's confusing, but stay with me, people! This fic will get happier! **

**So please be gentle, my friends! Things will get better!**


	20. Regret and Longing

**Sorry this chappie took so long, my friends! I was out of town for a funeral-thing for my grandfather... So yeah, I hope I didn't keep you guys wating too long... And I don't plan on making you read through a long explanation and wait longer. On with the chapter!**

**Wait, one thing before I continue. If any of you are looking for a great fic to read, then check out "Tainted Innocence" by BelcaniOnTheRez. I'm her beta-reader, and it's a great fic. Read it and review it, people... please?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PotO.

* * *

**

Erik slowly poled the boat up to his home. He had not the energy to do anything anymore, and he almost collapsed when he set foot in his house. Sluggishly he stumbled down the hallway and into his room, but he immediately backed out again when he saw all of the shattered glass and porcelain on the floor.

Reluctantly Erik opened the door to Jane's room. He had no other choice, so he dragged himself over to the bed and laid down. Instantly sad thoughts began to invade his mind.

_Jane... gave herself to me on this bed. She did what no other woman has ever done for me before, right here. And how did I repay her? I threw her to the ground and yelled at her! I cursed her and let her leave without a single word of apology!_

"Oh, Jane, I'm so sorry!" Erik shouted to the silence, a newfound energy in his voice. The dried tearstains on his face were rewetted (A/N: I'm pretty sure that's a word...) as he began to cry once more for Jane, and how much he hated himself. He sobbed silently until no more tears came, then he finally rolled over and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Madame Giry hurried through Jane's door to find the young woman sitting on the bed, her head in her hands. Jane looked up as she entered, and the old woman noticed that she had recently been weeping.

"Jane, what is wrong?" Madame Giry asked. She took a seat beside Jane and laid a hand on her shoulder in an effort to comfort her.

The whole story poured from Jane's mouth without a moment's hesitation. Jane told them about how Erik had clearly not been in his right mind, and how he had harmed her. Meg, who had come in with her mother, listened in wonder as she heard of her friend's tragedy.

"When I first met him," she spoke at last, "I wouldn't have thought that he would harm you." Jane nodded in agreement.

"He wouldn't, not when he was in his right mind. I think he might have been intoxicated, or something of the sort. I don't rally know, but that's why I had to leave. Now I'm not only supposed to be worried for my own life," Jane murmured.

Meg gave her an inquisitive look, and Madame Giry took over and explained about the baby. She didn't tell Meg about the Ratcatcher, but instead made it seem like it was Erik's child. Meg's eyes grew wide, and she sat on the other side of Jane and hugged her.

It was Madame Giry who began to speak then, her hand gently brushing Jane's hair out of her face.

"Jane... you will get through this. Erik won't leave you forever. He knows that you love him, and he's not the type to leave you to care for your child all by yourself."

"But Madame," Jane whispered, "I'm afraid I did not take your advice. Erik doesn't know about the baby."

Madame Giry inhaled sharply, and Jane elapsed into a new series of sobs. She tried desperately to hold in her tears, but they came out anyway, as though she had no control over them. Meg hugged Jane tighter, feeling incredibly sorry for her friend.

"Oh, Jane..." Madame Giry breathed. She hesitated, then adapted a tone that she hoped was more comforting. "Everything will be okay, my dear. You'll see." She didn't believe those words very much herself, but she knew that Jane needed to be assured of something. "It will all turn out right in the end."

Jane raised her head and smiled through her tears. She had no more faith in those words as Madame Giry, but she grinned nevertheless. Madame Giry gave her a tight-lipped smile, then stood up.

"Well, Jane, Meg and I will take our leave, then, and give you some peace and quiet. If you need us, we shall be around the opera house. Again, we'll come back to see how you are doing later. For now, I recommend sleep. You have had a very exhausting day." Jane nodded, and Meg stood and took her mother's hand. Together they left, shutting the door behind them as quietly as they could.

With a small sigh, Jane leaned back onto the bed. She missed Erik more than anything now, but she was determined not to go crawling back to him. As much as she loved him and longed to return, she feared for her baby.

**_"Think of me_**

_**Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye**_

_**Remember me once in a while**_

**_Please promise me you'll try,_**" she sang softly to herself, wondering if Erik was listening to her. She blinked back tears and closed her eyes so that they wouldn't fall. Slowly she fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Erik woke up early in the morning. He felt much more alive than he had the previous night, but his guilty feelings had not faded.

He felt that he didn't deserve to live after what he had done to Jane. He had... harmed her- actually harmed her! Erik shuddered as he recalled the memory, and he forced it from his mind.

_I was right, Erik... _the cruel voice in Erik's head spoke, _I told you what you were, but you didn't listen. You were born a monster; you will die a monster. Nothing will ever save you from that fate..._

"I don't want to live the life of a demon," Erik whispered.

_Then you know what to do. If you don't want to live the life of a monster, Erik, there's actually only one thing you _can_ do. The only escape for you, my friend, is death. Yes, death. The very thing you were running from before you ever laid eyes on Jane. Death is the answer..._

Erik considered it. He thought about everything that would make him want to die, and then thought about everything that would make him want to live. One list was considerably longer than the other.

"Alright, then," he mumbled to himself, "If death is the only path, then I'll take it. I'll take it..." He paused for a couple seconds. "I... do want to say goodbye to Jane, though."

The more Erik thought about it, the more he did want to say goodbye to Jane. He sat down in a chair, wondering how best to go about it, then suddenly his ears noticed the uneasy silence that filled his house whenever he wasn't doing anything to break it. It made him think more about his empty life without Jane, and how much he despised it.

Erik realized that he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't live his life without Jane. He knew that she would never come back to him, and the voice was right. He did know what he had to do.

Quickly Erik grabbed his cloak and threw it over his shoulders. He stepped into the boat and took off, hurriedly poling the vessel through the water. It seemed to take forever, but at last he reached the opposite dock. He got out and ran the whole way to Jane's mirror.

The entire room was silent, and Erik saw at once that Jane was asleep. He grinned and slid the glass into the side frame, then walked into the room, his feet stepping from hard stone to plush carpet. Without a sound Erik crossed the room to Jane's bedside.

_She's so beautiful... _Erik marveled, _I can't believe I actually... hurt her... _He stood there and watched Jane sleep, his eyes occasionally observing how her chest rose and fell slightly with every breath she took. A small smile formed on Erik's face, the first since he had let Jane go.

Seconds turned into minutes before Erik knew it, and he glanced at the clock after a long time to find that almost an hour had been spent. He turned his attention back to Jane, and he tentatively extended and hand and grazed Jane's cheek with his fingertips.

Erik realized now that he had to have one more thing before he could die peacefully and happily. H had to feel his lips against Jane's skin, just one more time. Then he would be able to greet death.

Slowly Erik leaned down, until his face was mere centimeters from Jane's. He lowered his eyelids and was about to kiss her cheek when he stopped himself.

No matter how much Erik wanted it, he could never take a kiss from Jane without her consent. His soft, gentleman side wouldn't allow him to. With a small sigh, Erik stood up.

He swept his gaze around Jane's room, wishing he could really say goodbye to Jane somehow. The sight of a light green gown hanging over the side of Jane's changing screen made him curious. It was too elegant to be a normal outing dress.

Now thoroughly enticed, Erik started to look through the things on Jane's dresser top. There was nothing of any special value that he could find, until his eyes fell upon a small note on Jane's bedside table.

Erik picked it up and opened it, though it was too dark in Jane's room too read what it said. He tucked it into a fold in his cloak, then gave Jane one last look of the deepest longing before he left, silently shutting the mirror behind him.

The journey was slow, but at last Erik was standing in his main room again. He was extremely tired, but fortunately he was able to drag himself into the room that had once been Jane's. He lit a candle and pulled the note out, then sat down upon the bed to read it.

It was an invitation to a grand ball, one set for the date of the thirty-first of December, or New Years Eve. Erik's lips formed a small smirk as he read through the note, for at the same time he was quickly formulating a plan. He sat up from the bed when he was done with a triumphant attitude. He knew how he would be able to see Jane one last time.

* * *

**PhantomAngel- **Sorry, my friend! I hope it wasn't too long of a wait for you to have to suffer through. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And as much as I would love the plushie, you can keep it if you really want it... Oh what am I talking about? GIVE ME THAT PLUSHIE! LOL Just kidding.

**Computerfreak101- **LOL Good thing you have Maiana. I wouldn't have been sure whether or not you were flaming me. LOL I totally fell outta my chair laughing when I realized what you were doing. LOL with the flamethrower and the review card. LOL Thank you so much

**TheAngel'sMaggie- **HeHe very true, Erik is a god and a half... mmm... so sexy... LOL But thank you so much for the review, and that's exactly what I had in mind! Absence makes the heart fonder!

**Yebbie Kay-** LOL There's plenty of good fanfictions out there, Yebbie, you just have to look for them. And I think I already did call you but if you would get off your ass and pick up the phone every once in a while it would really help! LOL just kidding. Thanx for reviewing and I hope you liked the chappie!

**xxXGoddessXofXdeadXloveXxx- **LOL Sorry I haven't been online, I told you about the funeral-thing... but yeah, I might not be able to be on for a few more days because I have cousins over and I have to entertain, you know? LOL but I'll try, my friend, I'll try... Thank you for the review!

**RoSeQuEeN- **Don't worry, Erik and her will get back together eventually... unless I feel like being evil and re-writing my whole storyline... or at least the ending... LOL we'll see how I feel... Thank you for the review!

**BelcaniOnTheRez- **Thank you, my friend! I hope you get some new reviewers!

**PhantomPhluter- **HeHe I would, mellon nin, but everyone needs a healthy level of insanity, know what I'm saying? LOL Hope you liked this chapter.

**Gabreil'sGirl- **No, the Ratcatcher won't be coming back, but by now you probably know what the next conflict will be... LOL thank you for your great support and the excellent review.

**VampireStalker- **Poor Baby penguin... LOL but whoa... that is scary... august 3rd... Filipino origin... 14 yeras old... damn, that's too weird. LOL Anyways, thank you for the review, hope you liked this chappie!

**Again, sorry this update took so long. I'm really tired (It's, like 12:03 right now, and I've been swimming ALL DAY LONG) so in short, please review, go read "Tainted Innocence," and... and... and... -snore- ...goodnight.**


	21. Just Like A Monster Should

**Sorry this chappy is so short, my friends, but I am absolutely _horrible _at writing filling stuff that just builds suspense... LOL The next chappie will be longer (since good stuff actually happens), but I gotta go to bed, now it's 2:02 in the morning... goodnight... or goodmorning, whatever, sleepy time!**

**And sorry this one took so long, too! I have stupid summer school, and my cousins are over... I'm just rather swamped, I'm afraid, but trust me, I'm trying as hard as I can...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PotO.

* * *

**

A week later, Jane was standing before her mirror (hoping, for once, that Erik wasn't behind it) while Meg helped her tighten her corset.

"Oh, it _is_ hard to breathe in one of these!" Jane exclaimed, putting a hand to her stomach in shock, "I have heard many women talk about it, but I never knew it was _this _constricting!"

Meg giggled, knowing exactly what Jane was talking about. "Yes, it is a bit strenuous," she agreed, patting her friend's shoulder just like her mother always did to her, "But don't worry; you will get used to it."

Jane tried to draw a breath, but she was forced to gasp for it. "I would rather not wear it, but as I'm beginning to show..." Her voice trailed off, and Meg's smile shrunk as they both recalled the babay and the fact that Erik hadn't made any appearance in over seven days.

Once the corset was tight enough, Meg helped Jane tie her dress, as Jane was by now incapable of twisting her arms around to her back herself. Meg had just tied the last string when a tear dripped down Jane's face.

"Oh, Jane," Meg consoled, sadly looking at her friend's face in the mirror, "You'll be alright... Please, don't cry. It'll be okay in the end..." Many times had Meg used these words, but each time Jane could hear the uncertainty in them.

"I'm not strong enough, Meg," Jane sobbed, trying in vain to stop the flow of tears, "I don't think I could do it by myself... But I couldn't accept your charity, either. I just... I need Erik."

Meg gave Jane a handkerchief, which Jane used to dry her eyes. She took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. These sudden but short bursts of tears had been numerous in the past week. Madame Giry and Meg could easily see that life without Erik was taking its toll on Jane, and they did what they could to help.

_I need to stop this, _Jane thought to herself, _I can't be such a burden anymore. I know I can't completely take care of myself anymore, but I can at least stop crying about Erik. He's not coming back, so why cry about it?_

Her mind made up, Jane turned back to Meg. The young dancer smiled and opened the door, and the two friends walked to the stage.

Since she could obviously not dance until the baby was born (though no one but Meg, Madame Giry, and Jane knew about the child), Jane helped a small group of little girls who dreamt of one day becoming famous dancers. Usually Madame Giry took it upon herself to help these young girls, but Jane had taken over the job to give the old instructor more time to work with the real ballerinas.

"But Miss Jane, why can't you dance with the in the corps de ballet with the other women?" a young dancer in training named Charisse asked one day while Jane corrected her arabesque.

"I'm ill," Jane answered, turning away to help little Madeline. Many of these young girls were sisters or daughters of the women in the corps de ballet.

Madeline gave her an appraising look. "You don't look sick, Miss Jane."

Jane took Madeline's left leg in her hand and straightened it until it locked into place. "Well, I am ill, so I won't be able to continue dancing for a while."

"Are you going to go to the ball on New Years Eve?" another girl, Bennett, questioned as Jane walked by.

"I suppose so," Jane murmured softly, "But why are you asking so many questions, _petites filles _(little girls)? We are supposed to be practicing!" She gave a sigh. No matter how hard she tried, she could never be as firm with the girls as Madame Giry could. The little girlswere too sweet.

Fortunately, the girls did not ask about it any more, and Jane spent the rest of the day teaching them the basic steps. Of course she was in no condition to do them herself, but she always took a volunteer and bent their bodies into position to show the rest of the girls. By the end of the day, she was extremely tired, and glad to retire to her dressing room.

Jane unlaced her dress and corset and slipped into her nightgown, glad to be breathing regularly. She laid down on the bed and was asleep within a minute.

* * *

Erik silently opened her mirror and crossed the room to her bedside. With sad eyes he watched her sleep, yearning to crawl in beside her and wrap his arms around her waist. He never watched her in her dressing room during the day; only at night, when she was asleep. However, he always kept an eye on her as she helped the younger dancers, making sure that no harm befell his love.

_After all, _Erik had thought when he had first decided to watch her, _I failed her already, and I shall never do it again, as long as I can help it._

Carefully Erik leaned down and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. His fingers came too close to her mouth, though, and she stirred. Her eyes squeezed shut, then suddenly opened.

Curiously Jane sat up and looked around her dressing room. She felt a strange sensation play about her neck, as though her hairs were unsure of whether to stand on end or not. After rubbing her eyes free of sleep, she was able to focus more on the feeling that someone was there, watching her...

Jane rose from the bed and lit a candle, half-expecting to see Erik standing before her in the darkness, his posture and attitude (not to mention eyes) expressing the great sorrow that she herself felt. Alas, her dressing room was empty, so Jane blew out the small flame and laid back down, falling asleep almost instantly.

Erik let out a great (though inaudible) sigh from the passageway behind Jane's mirror. He was relieved to find that she had not thought to pursue her feelings of being watched, for he was certain that she would have found him.

_I... I can't do this anymore, _he thought, _I shouldn't watch Jane... She doesn't deserve to be stared at all day, by someone she probably hates by now..._

Erik sighed again and turned away from Jane's room, wishing he could look back but forcing himself not to. He would wait until the ball, say goodbye to Jane, and then die... just like he should.

_Just like a monster should...

* * *

_

**Please review! I don't have much more to say, except the next chappy will be _much_ longer, and I'm sooooooo tired... Oh yeah, and HeHe, we are sorta-kinda nearing the end to our fic... Just need to let you guys know...**


	22. The New Years Ball

**So sorry this one took so long! I won't waste time with excuses, just here goes with the chappy!**

**Disclaimer: Let me tell you a lil secret... I don't own PotO. Now go spread the word!

* * *

**

A few days later, Jane awoke with a groan to hear someone knocking on her door. Her eyes opened silently, and she almost thought that she would wake up back underground, safe ion Erik's arms. Of course, that was not the case; she was in her dressing room, all alone.

She stood up from her bed and sluggishly walked over to her door and opened it. Meg smiled brightly, and the first thing Jane noticed was that she wasn't in her toe shoes.

"Hello, Jane," Meg greeted, "Got a bit of a late start this morning, did you?"

"Yes... Oh, and good morning yourself, Meg. But why aren't you in your dancing shoes? There is practice today, right?"

Meg laughed. "Of course not. Maman gave them the day to rest and get ready for tonight. None of the little girls are here either, so you have the day off as well."

"Oh," Jane murmured, scoffing at herself. How could she have forgotten? That day was the last day of the year 1871. That night would be New Years' Eve. It seemed that the ball was the center of almost every conversation. Even the young girls who Jane taught, though they were too little to attend themselves, talked about the flowing gowns covered in diamonds they hoped to wear to the balls of later years when they were old enough.

Meg cleared her throat softly, and Jane snapped out of her trance. "Do you think you'll be alright, though, Jane? I mean, going to the party?"

"I... think so," Jane answered, glancing at her mirror quickly, "I may have to tighten my corset, though. You know, I can never get it was tight as I want it by myself.

Meg giggled. "I never yet met a woman who could." Jane smiled and shook her head, mildly amused. A sudden familiar sick feeling came to her stomach, and she crossed the room to a small pot that Madame Giry had given her. She closed her eyes and heaved into it.

Meg stood, surprised, and she strode to Jane's side. Taking care not to look in the pot, she pulled Jane's hair back so that it wouldn't get in the way. A few seconds later Jane straightened up, sweat dotted on her brow.

"Thank you," she breathed quietly, putting a hand to her abdomen. Meg gave her a concerned look.

"Are you sure you'll be ok, Jane?" she asked, "Maybe you shouldn't go tonight... After all, what's one dance compared to your health?"

Jane dismissed the thought. "I'll be alright, my friend. It's just a morning sickness, you know that. It'll go away by tonight.

The dancer was unconvinced. "Maybe you should try to sleep, then," she suggested. Jane considered it for a long time, then finally agreed with her friend.

"I'll come back and wake you up with one hour to spare, so you can get ready," Meg offered. Jane smiled warmly and thanked her over and over again. The dancer insisted that it was no problem, and left the room, happy that she found some way to help Jane.

Jane rested her head on her pillow and was asleep almost instantly, praying that her dreams would, for once, not be clouded with visions of Erik.

* * *

Later that night, Erik finally decided that it was time. He approached his room and stepped inside, trying to ignore the broken bits of glass on the ground that symbolized what he had done to Jane.

Quickly he retrieved a clean dress coat, shirt, and pair of pants. With more of a spring in his step than usual, he changed his clothing, something he had been to depressed to do for a few days now.

_Wait a few more hours, Death, _he thought, _I will be coming soon enough..._

The thought that he was going to die that night hadn't really hit Erik yet, though. His mind knew that it was so, but it was as though his heart was still unaware of his plans. He could tell that the full impact of the weight of his decision was going to come later, and that made him wonder.

How would he feel about his plan once it hit him that he was going to die?

* * *

Meg finally came at an hour to eight and woke Jane up. Jane, feeling newly refreshed from her slumber, began to get ready as swiftly as she could. She slipped into her dress, soon feeling as sleek as the satin material it was made of. Meg changed into a light blue gown, one that matched the blue necklace she was wearing.

After a few minutes, Jane's corset had been tightened (to the point where she was sure she would faint), so she and Meg brushed their hair together and pinned it half up with jeweled clips.

"So you'll be alright, then?" Meg asked, wincing as she accidentally poked her scalp with one of the clips in her hand. She massaged the aching spot and waited for her friend to answer.

"Yes, Meg... I think I'll be alright," Jane assured for what must have been the tenth time. The dancer nodded, and proceeded to ready herself.

At long last they agreed that nothing could be done to further make them more prepared for the dance. Jane glanced at her mirror one last time before she left, but it was not to study her reflection. She searched the glass for some sign that Erik might be behind it. Finding none, she gave a small sigh and followed Meg to the main hall of the Opera Populaire.

Never before had there been so many people in the opera house. Jane found herself almost overwhelmed by the enormous crowd as she and Meg were sucked into it.

Many couples were dancing in the middle of the room, but there was a small group of women standing in a corner. Most of them were dancers that Jane and Meg recognized, so the two friends slowly made their way over and joined them.

"Hello, Meg," Little Jammes greeted cheerfully, "Hello, Jane. I haven't seen you in quite a while. Where have you been?"

"I have been helping the younger dancers lately," Jane answered, glancing self-consciously at her stomach to make sure her waist was pulled in enough. Jammes was about to say something when she was interrupted by another woman, Mademoiselle Karissa.

"Oh god, look at Sorelli!" she squealed excitedly. The group turned to see where she was pointing, and they all gasped. Sorelli was dancing with a rather handsome young man with brown hair.

"I hear he's the new patron, since the Vicomte de Chagny left," one woman murmured knowingly. All the women giggled and began to gossip.

* * *

Erik's breath caught in his chest at the sight of Jane standing with her friends. He was concealed in the shadows of the upper level of the room, watching everything. As soon as his eyes fell on Jane, he smiled, but his grin disappeared when he saw Meg.

_No doubt Jane has told the little Giry of our escapade... Damn. The ballet rat might make a scene if I went to Jane now, _he thought, _I shall have to wait._

He sighed and slumped against the wall, his gaze not once drawing away from Jane.

_Oh, my sweet angel... You look so incredibly beautiful tonight, my love. _Another small smile crossed his face as he shifted his position to wait. He would go for Jane when the time was right. No matter how long he had to wait until that time came.

* * *

Hours later, the pace of the party had not slowed. People still danced and laughed with the same grand enthusiasm, thought Jane was beginning to get tired. She transferred her weight from foot to foot, half-heartedly joining in on the conversation going on around her.

"Are you okay, Jane?" Meg asked. Jane blinked once, coming out of her "trance," then she gave her friend a small smile and nodded slightly. Her eyes scanned the great room as she searched yet again for some sign of Erik. She sighed inaudibly and lowered her eyes when she saw none.

She was silent for a long time, seemingly out of the whole conversation as she stared into space. Meg did not prompt her to speak, understanding that she needed to not say anything, but Jane could sense that she was becoming a little bored.

_Perhaps Meg was right, _Jane thought, _Maybe I shouldn't have come... _She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, wishing she could go back to her dressing room.

"Excuse me, mademoiselle." A murmur broke the uneasy tension, and Jane looked up to see the handsome brown haired man she had seen dancing with Sorelli standing before Meg. Meg inhaled sharply and stared at him, almost in a trance of her own.

"Would you care to dance?" the gentleman asked, holding out his hand. Meg blushed and glanced at Jane, who nodded vigorously to encourage her. At last Meg agreed, and she shyly allowed the young man to lead her out onto the dancing floor.

_Move your feet, Meg! _Jane thought, wishing that her friend could hear her mental instructions. _Move! Move! _Jane rolled her eyes and giggled as she surveyed how well Meg was dancing, which wasn't well at all, then she smiled as she realized that her partner seemed not to care that she didn't know how to dance.

After a while of gazing after the couple, Jane's thoughts wandered to the first time she had ever danced with Erik. It had been a slow waltz, nearly identical to the one that was playing now. Jane's smile slowly faded, and she looked at the ground, now too shy to look up.

Suddenly, two black shoes appeared in her line of sight, which was aimed at the hem of her dress. Slowly she brought her gaze up to rest upon the face of the man before her, and she gasped.

It didn't matter that the man wore a jet black mask, for Jane could recognize those gorgeous aqua-green eyes anywhere.

Erik did not say a word, but instead extended his hand. Jane looked at it disbelievingly for a second, her mouth slightly open in wonder, then she took it, her small hand fitting easily in Erik's gloved one.

He led her deftly to where few people were dancing, then used her momentum to gently spin her around so that he could hold the small of her back, her right hand clasped firmly in his left. Without even a single moment's hesitation, he began to dance.

It was so glorious for both of them that it was nearly overwhelming. Erik, who had suffered inside so much without Jane, could hardly dare to accept that she was really there. He almost feared that he would wake up all alone in his coffin to find that all of this was a dream.

In an effort to try and convince himself that this was real, Erik pulled Jane closer, until he could feel the curves of her body against his chest. Half of his mind took care not to skip a step of the waltz, but he let the other half marvel at Jane's beauty.

Everything around them melted away in Jane's eyes, exactly like the first time they had danced. All she knew was Erik and herself, as she was in her own world where nothing but them existed. It was bliss, sweet bliss, and Jane wished with all her heart that it would never end.

Their eyes were locked together, their gaze so intense that they were powerless to break it. Jane's chest rose and fell slightly as she lost herself in those mystical orbs of her partner.

At long last, the music began to get slower. Jane willed it with all her heart to keep going, but it defied her and stopped. Erik ceased moving, and reluctantly brought her hand up to his lips. His eyes staring into Jane's, he kissed the soft skin of her fingers.

Before he left, Erik placed Jane's hand over his heart for a second. He held them there for a few moments, then hesitantly lowered them, and finally let Jane go altogether. Erik bowed and swiftly walked away, disappearing in the crowd of people.

Jane stared after him, even after he could no longer be seen, and suddenly shook herself.

_He's alive, Jane! _A voice in her head spoke, _Go! Go after him! _Jane didn't waste another second, but picked up her skirts and started to cross the room.

* * *

**HeHe Hope ya'll liked that little teaser! What will happen next time? Review, Wait, and I'll tell ya when I update next time! Sorry this one took so long, Reviewer thanx will be in the next chappy!**


	23. Down Once More

**HeHe you guys are going to HATE the ending to this chappy, I guarentee it! Don't worry my friends, I'll at least update soon so you know what happens! Without further ado (who came up with that word anyway?), here's the chappy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PotO, iight?

* * *

**

It was painstakingly slow work, but at last Jane was free of the huge groups of people. She searched the hallway for Erik, praying that he would be there, but he had long since left.

'_Your dressing room,' _the voice instructed, '_He might be there, or you can go through the mirror. Hurry, Jane!' _She did not question the voice, but instead began to run toward her dressing room. These corridors were almost completely deserted, so it didn't take long for her to get to her door.

When Jane entered her room, she instantly saw that no one was there. She gave a small sigh, but something in the corner of her eye caught her attention.

A small envelope was lying on her pillow, a skull-shaped wax seal holding it closed. A rose with a black ribbon tie around the stem lay next to it. Jane curiously picked up the envelope and opened it, then started to read the note inside.

_My dearest beloved angel, _

_There is not much that I think I can say right now, except that I am filled with the deepest regret. I can't believe I harmed you, my sweet, but I did, and it would take a lifetime to tell you how sorry I am. I do not deserve to receive your forgiveness, that is for certain._

_I want you to know, mon ange, that I love you more than anything on the earth or in heaven above. You are everything to me, my love, and you always will be._

_My real purpose for writing this letter is to say goodbye. I cannot live without you, my dear, so I am afraid I must die. Our dance is one fond memory I shall relive in the last few moments of my life, and thank you for that. Thank you for everything. I wanted to say goodbye, love, for Death calls to me, and no longer shall I hide._

_Love,_

_Erik_

Jane put down the letter with a trembling hand. It couldn't be true. She wouldn't believe it. Erik wasn't going to die!

"No..." she breathed, "NO!" Jane ran across the room and groped her mirror, her fingers sliding over the slick surface as she tried to open it. The glass stayed tight in the frame, refusing to budge.

Frantically Jane looked around. A small brass box lay on her dresser, and she grabbed it. She took a couple of steps back, and then threw the box as hard as she could at her mirror.

The reflective surface shattered immediately, and Jane saw that a nicely-sized hole was smashed into it. She didn't waste a moment, but instead clambered through the mirror.

* * *

Erik stopped his boat when he came to the shore of his home and stepped out. His eyes swept around the main room sadly for a moment.

"Well, for once I got what I wanted," he whispered softly, "My lips touched the flesh of the sweetest angel in this universe. Death, I shall be ready."

A nagging doubt still lingered in Erik's mind, though. It told him over and over not to kill himself. It spoke so loudly that he was forced to put a hand to his head to steady his thoughts.

_Why the hell am I having doubts now? _he wondered, very frustrated, _Why am I trying to run from Death again? _Erik racked his mind for an explanation, and he found one.

_I... _am_ afraid to die... _he thought, she he immediately pounded his fist on the table.

"No," he breathed, "I will not be afraid. I said goodbye to Jane, I kissed her, and now I must pay the price. I will die."

Erik paused for a second, then suddenly he remembered something. "My requiem!" he cried, "I almost forgot to play my requiem!"

Please with his distraction, Erik seated himself at his organ. He needed no sheet music- how many times had he looked over his requiem in the past? Concentrating hard on what he was playing, he began to blast out the music from his instrument.

* * *

Jane jumped in shock as the first note echoed throughout the dark passageway. It seemed very distant, but Erik's corridors were fashioned in such a way that it was almost as loud to her as it was to the one playing it. She listened as more of the song followed, and a sudden fear clutched at her heart. The music was menacing and dark, and it was almost all Jane could do to keep from bawling her eyes out in terror as she wondered if this was what Erik played often when she wasn't there.

'_Keep going, Jane!' _The voice screamed, '_That's his requiem! When he's done playing the organ, he'll kill himself!' _Jane took a deep breath to calm herself, then started running again.

"Erik!" she yelled desperately, "Erik, stop!" She prayed that he could hear her, but his music was so loud that it drowned out the sound of her cries.

After a few minutes of relentless running, Jane came to the end of the passage. She now stood before the small, narrow waterway, but there was no boat.

_What am I going to do now? _She asked herself, _I can't swim, and I'll drown for sure if I try... There's nothing I can do... I can't save him..._

"No," Jane argued with her thoughts, "I have to try." She slowly walked to the edge of the water. It didn't get very deep, she saw, until a few feet out. Jane removed her shoes and took a deep breath, then waded into the water.

The temperature of the liquid was so cold that Jane was forced to gasp, even though it was barely above her knees. She considered going back, but the haunting sound of Erik's requiem told her that there was no time.

Jane mustered all the courage that she had and stepped deeper into the water. By the time it was above her waist, she could barely feel it. She almost grinned, but decided to save her energy, and kept going.

Soon Jane's thoughts began to get cloudy. She couldn't think straight on her own, though the voice came to help her with it's resounding command. '_Keep going; you must save Erik!'_

Suddenly the depth of the water became to great, and Jane's legs couldn't reach the bottom. Before she knew what was happening, her head was underwater.

She tried to breathe, and water found it's way into her lungs. She needed air, but it remained a few inches above her head. Darkness began to invade Jane's eyes as her energy slowly ebbed away.

_"Don't give up, Jane!' _The voice cried, _'Don't stop! Kick! Use your feet!' _Jane used the last of her strength to kick with her legs as hard as he could a few times, and miraculously her face broke the surface. Jane coughed and spluttered as her lungs rejected the water that filled them. She flailed her hands wildly, and one of them struck the wall beside her. It didn't hurt, but it made the voice yell at her with a new instruction.

_'Grab the wall! Hurry!' _Jane scrabbled blindly along the stone wall, and her fingers curled around a small groove. Without thinking, Jan hoisted herself as far out of the water as she could. This proved to be a mistake, though, for the little strength that she had left her for a second, causing her to let go of the wall, and go underwater again.

This time she wasted not a moment, but kicked with a renewed vigor and thrust her head back. She grabbed the wall with the very tips of her fingers and clung there, too scared to move.

* * *

Erik's fingers pounded the keys in a hurried crescendo of notes, each one deep and resonant. He neared the end of his requiem then cut off abruptly and let the last note echo dangerously around his home.

_Well, that's that, then, _he thought. playing his requiem had filled him with a sense of power beyond anything he could have imagined. He stood up from his organ and walked into his room, a small smirk on his face.

"I told you I was coming, Death... and I am," he hissed. A length of rope was coiled beside his coffin, and Erik expertly tied it into an easily maneuverable slipknot. Once he was satisfied, he carried it out to the main room and paused only long enough to pull the lever that would lower his portcullis.

With astounding composure, Erik waded into the knee deep water. It was freezing, but he did not so much as flinch. He threaded the end of his newly made Punjab through the topmost rung of the metal gate, then put the noose around his own neck...

* * *

_'Move, Jane! Move now!' _the voice shouted, and Jane obeyed. She began to inch along the wall, sliding from groove to groove in the cold stone. Sometimes there was only enough room for her to hold on with her fingernails, but it didn't matter. The water reduced her weight, and Jane was only concerned with keeping her head above water so that she could breathe.

It was slow, tedious work, but Jane could tell that she was making progress. She tried to go as fast as she could, but eventually her movements became clumsy and sluggish.

"Erik," she breathed quietly. Her body temperature was too cold for her to shout, so she urged herself forward, with the voice's insistent encouragement helping her along. She had to get to Erik before it was too late.

After a long time of creeping along the wall, Jane finally turned the last corner. She opened her eyes wide to try and focus on what she was seeing, and she gasped when her mind decoded what was happening.

Erik's back was to her, and his head hung down as the rope rested around his neck.

* * *

**BelcaniOnTheRez**- Thank you so much! I love being your beta! I know I tell you that all the time, but I truly love it! Your fic is truly awesome, too! (To anyone who reads other people's responses) GO READ "TAINTED INNOCENCE!" HeHe there ya go, let me know if you get any more reviewers!

**xxXGoddessXofXdeadXloveXxx**- How do you like that cliffy, huh? LOL but please don't die on me now, Ipromise I'll update really soon! Can't wait to chat online again!

**RoSeQuEeN**- Well, maybe not a sexy Red Death costume... but he don't need the costume to be sexy! He's already so sexy I could just... -sigh-...

**Computerfreak101**- OMG I luv getting your reviews, they always put a smile on my face! HeHe tell Maiana she's awesome! I wish I had a darker version of me in my head.. keep me entertained during stupid Health class...

**VampireStalker**- Ahh! Please don't hurt me I'm sorry! I'll update really soon just for you so you're not tortured for too long...!

**PhantomAngel**- YAY! Erik plushies! Although I wonder how you got all those plushies, I won't ask because I'm too excited about getting them and your awesome reviews! HeHe hope this cliffy isn't too mean to you!

**Madame Opera Ghost**- HeHe will Jane let him die? well, you probably already know the answer to that one... But is he dead? Oooohhh... I'm not telling so Ha! You'll have to wait till I update next!

**Rochelle Adams**- LOL sorry about leaving you hanging! I'll update soon fer ya!

**TheAngel'sMaggie**- HeHe that was a cruel cliffy, non? Hope you liked, regardless...

**u no who well i think**- HeHe whatever, Julianna! I actually didn't know who you were at first, though... and I plan on being an author when I grow up!

**trisana**- hehe hurry up and email me back! LOL I'm hyper and bored and sad because this fiction is almost over WAH! Ok, having a moment, email ya when its over...

**Dunthonwen**- HeHe Hope you liked!

**Mrs. Gerard Butler**- hehe get on AIM and I will IM you LOL! And thank you so much, my friend!

**So what did you all think of that chappy, huh? Just kidding you guys probably hated that cliffy, huh? Tell ya what: Just to be fair, I'll update really really really soon, so you guys can see what happens next. Sound good? The more reviews, the more motivation to update! It's a cycle!**


	24. Confession and Proposal

**-Sniff- Ooh, this is one of those things that makes you wanna laugh and cry at the same God-forsaken time! Okay, um... well, this is the end of my story... Yep, the end... Though I think I'll write an epilogue, if you guys want... Yeah, I think I will... No, I'll have you guys vote on it. Anyway... without further ado (Still a funny word... ado... HeHe)... here's... the last chappy (unless I write an epilogue)... I guess -blows nose-**

**P.S. HaHa "blows nose" rhymes! Go me!**

**Disclaimer: For almost the last time, I don't own PotO!

* * *

**

"No..." Jane murmured, and she suddenly let out a cry. "ERIK!" She wanted, more than anything, to tear her eyes from that sight, and her wish was granted as darkness finally claimed her.

Erik heard her cry, and he raised his head. He turned disbelievingly just in time to see Jane's face go underwater.

"Jane?" he uttered. He blinked once, then it hit him that she was unconscious. He frantically splashed over to the lever that worked his portcullis and pulled it again. He didn't even bother to remove his shirt, but dived into the water as quickly as he could.

With powerful, steady strokes, Erik swam to where Jane's body was submerged inches below the surface of the icy liquid. He took a deep breath, went underwater to her level, and wrapped his arms around her waist. When he held her securely, he kicked until air hit both of their faces.

It was a harder task for Erik to swim back to his home now that he had Jane with him, but he eventually made it. He felt his feet hit the bottom of the waterway, and dragged himself (and Jane) into his home.

When they reached the shore, Jane let out a low groan. Erik immediately stopped and gave her a concerned look.

"Jane? Jane, are you alright?" he asked. She groaned again, and Erik touched her arm. It was cold, unnaturally so. Barely conquering the panic that threatened to take hold of his heart, he picked her up and carried her into her room.

Certain that there was nothing else he could do, Erik started to untie Jane's dress, since she needed the wet clothes to be disposed of. His fingers were hesitant, but the sight of Jane's closed eyes and limp body forced him on. He took off the light green gown, then debated on whether or not the chemise needed to be removed.

_No, Jane might not ever forgive you... You don't deserve to, anyway, Devil's Child... _Erik sighed as the cruel name echoed in his head, then lay Jane down. He piled blankets on top of her, then reluctantly crawled under the blankets andencircled her in his embrace, knowing that she neededthe help of his body warmth to survive. Even though he was wet form swimming out to save her, his body was still warmer than hers, and before long heat radiated under the thick velvet covers.

Erik allowed his thoughts to wander as Jane slept. _Why did she come back? _he questioned over and over. He gave her a gentle squeeze, and, as though he had pressed some kind of switch, she began to shiver. This was a good thing, since it showed that her temperature was rising, and Erik allowed a small smile to grace his lips as her eyes opened.

"Jane," he whispered. Jane's gaze turned to him, and a glint of amazement found its way into her eyes.

One of her hands reached up and gently caressed his face, and slowly tears came and blurred her brown irises. Erik used his soft fingertips to wipe away each drop as it ran down her cheek. Jane let out a choked sob and softly whispered his name.

"Sshh..." Erik shushed, pressing her head against his chest. "It's alright now, Jane. Everything will be okay, you'll see."

"You... you were dead!" Jane breathed. "I saw you... with the rop-"

"Sshh..." Erik repeated, "You need to sleep. Rest your eyes, Jane..." He paused for a moment, then began to sing.

**_"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_**

_**Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!**_

_**Close your eyes; let your spirit start to soar...**_

**_And you'll live as you've never lived before." _**He kept singing until he was sure Jane was asleep. She shivered slightly in her slumber, so Erik stood up and tucked the blankets around her shoulders, trapping the heat within the covers.

Once Jane seemed snug enough, Erik left the room. He wandered into the main room and seated himself at the table. His mind was spinning, and he wasn't sure whether he should be happy that Jane had returned or sad, because she had almost died.

_But _why _did she come back? _Erik wondered yet again, _Why did she come back to me after what I did?

* * *

_

Jane awoke a short time later. She groaned and got up from the bed shakily, but the air chilled her skin. She wrapped a blanket around her shoulders so that she wasn't too uncomfortable, then she opened her door and stepped into the hallway.

"Erik?" she called, pulling the velvet material tighter around herself. Erik heard her and stood up from his chair as Jane came into sight.

"Oh, there you are," she muttered, staring at the ground. "I wasn't sure if you were in here or not. You... didn't answer. I thought you might be in your room..." Her voice trailed off and she took a shy step back.

Suddenly Erik couldn't resist it for another moment. He reached out, seized Jane's wrists, and pulled her toward him in a desperate kiss.

For a second, every muscle in Jane's body tensed, and then they melted all at once. She let the blanket slide off her shoulders and onto the floor as she looped her arms around his neck. She _needed_ him, and he could feel it in the way she massaged his lips with her own, begging him with her actions not to pull away.

Erik put his hands on Jane's hips and tugged her body until every bit of it could be felt resting against him. His heart beat loudly and fully, bringing forth the passion and desire that had been bottled up for a week and a half.

At last they parted, both breathing heavily and yearning for more. Jane winced as her corset constricted her breathing, forcing her to gasp slightly. Erik sensed her pain and took a step forward.

"Let me help you with that," he murmured, curling his arms around Jane and swiftly untying the lacing. His fingers tickled her neck as he fumbled with her throat for a second. Jane didn't notice, as she sighed in relief as her corset fell to the ground and took a deep breath, thankful for the ability to move her diaphragm.

"Thank you," she whispered. She was silent for a long time, and all of the sudden she burst into tears and collapsed into his arms. He had been expecting this, and hugged her back with a welcoming attitude.

"Oh Jane, I'm so sorry!" Erik apologized, holding her tightly and burying his face in her hair. "I never meant to hurt you, ever. I had no right. I'm so sorry!"

A tear ran down Jane's cheek. "No, I should apologize. I shouldn't make you think about things that might hurt you. It was in the past, and I should have accepted that. I'm sorry I was so inquisitive."

"That is no excuse for my actions. I'm sorry I yelled at you, Jane. I never want to hurt you, _mon ange_, ever..." Erik paused for a long time, savoring the fact that he was holding Jane again, and he remembered something.

"Jane... why did you come back? After what I did, and when you said it was goodbye, I... I mean, why?"

She was quiet for a few seconds. "I came back because... well, because you said that Death was coming for you. I... don't want you to die, Erik."

"Why not?" he inquired curiously.

"Because..." Jane inhaled. "I still... love you. No matter what you did. I love you." She let out a breath and pressed herself closer to him.

Erik's heart skipped a beat, and he could have sworn at that moment that he was dreaming. "Oh, Jane... I don't think I deserve... I... I love you, too!" He leaned down and brushed his lips lightly against her own, holding the back of her head. His tongue ran across her lower lip, and she opened her mouth to let him enjoy one of the pleasures he had missed so badly in the time of her absence.

When they pulled apart, Jane glanced down and realized that she was clad only in her chemise. In the presence of any other man, she would have felt uncomfortable, but with Erik she felt safe and secure. That was one of the things she loved about him.

Something still nagged at the back of Jane's mind, though. She knew what it was. Now was the time for a very important thing in her life to become part of Erik's, too.

Jane gave a small sigh. "Erik, there's something that I need to tell you. I mean, I should have told you this a long time ago, but I was... to scared. Now, I think you need to know."

Erik's eyes searched hers wonderingly, urging her to keep going. Jane took a deep breath, then continued.

"When I got sick, and the doctor looked me over, he... he noticed something about me. He told Madame Giry about it, and she told me. I should've told you before, but-"

"What is it, Jane? Just tell me," Erik prompted.

"Erik, I'm pregnant!" she cried suddenly. "I'm going to... I'm going to have a baby." She turned away and refused to look at him. Erik could hear her soft sobs, but wasn't sure of why she was ashamed. He breathed deeply, then put a hand to her shoulder.

"Oh, Jane... that's... I don't know what to say. Isn't that a good thing, though? Why... why are you crying?" he asked.

Jane sniffled once of twice. "But, Erik, I don't think that this is your child. The Ratcatcher... took my innocence... before we... I don't think you're the father, Erik." Jane's voice cracked, and she turned away again.

Erik put his arms around Jane from behind. "Jane, my love, my angel...It's not your fault that the Ratcatcher did what he did to you. You couldn't control it. I'm sure you didn't want it, so how could I blame you for it?" He put on what he hoped was a more assuring tone. "Regardless of whose blood flows through the veins of this baby, I would... I would still like to father it, if you would allow me to."

Jane's eyes sparkled with joy. "Oh, Erik, would you really? You wouldn't care if this wasn't your child?"

"Of course not, Jane," he assured, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Allow me to ask you something first, though."

As Jane looked on in wonder, Erik released her and took off down the hallway, disappearing into his room. She heard him opening a couple of drawers, and soon he came back out to her. He knelt before her and took her hand gently, and Jane saw that he held a tiny square box. Her heart fluttered at the thought of what might be inside it.

"Jane," Erik began, "This is a rather difficult thing to ask, but... will you do me the honor of... becoming my wife?" He closed his eyes for a second, then flipped open the lid of the small box. A small golden ring was inside, rubies and emeralds forming a rose that matched the necklace he had given her before.

Thinking of the necklace made Jane instinctively reach for her neck. Miraculously, the jewelry was once again around her throat. Erik had somehow slipped it on her when she was distracted. Jane's eyes filled with happy tears and she looked lovingly at Erik, who was still on his knees before her.

"Oh my god," she breathed quietly. Erik looked at her curiously, still holding the ring out to her. All at once, Jane laughed and smiled, tears still coursing down her cheeks.

"Yes!" she cried, "Oh god, yes! Of course! Of course I'll... marry you." The words were glorious for Jane to say, and Erik stood and grinned. His eyes filled with tears as he took Jane's left hand and slipped the ring onto her fourth finger.

They both stood there for what seemed like an eternity, holing each other and crying for joy. For Erik, this was better than anything he could ever have imagined possible.

_This is amazing, _he thought, _This is unbelievable... I... I'm getting married! _He was unable to think of anything else for a long time while the tears streamed down his face. The grin was as big as ever on his lips, and he let out a deep breath.

Erik finally dried his eyes and did the same to Jane, using his lips. She smiled and kissed him with a heated passion.

"I can't believe it," Erik murmured when they parted, "I can't believe that... I'm getting married to you, Jane. This is wonderful, better than anything I've ever felt before. And a child, too! This is... amazing." He paused for a few moments, then picked her up.

"Jane, I love you so much," he breathed, "You are such an angel. Not only in your appearace, but your soul, your... everything about you. I just... I love you so."

"And you," Jane replied, 'Are truly an angel as well. I know you don't see it, but you are." She sighed dreamily. "I just love everything about you. Your voice, your heart... your face." She moved forward and kissed his cheek softly. "Everything."

Erik allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he carried Jane into her room. He spun her around once and then set her down and folded her into his embrace, all in one fluid motion.

"Are you... afraid, Erik?" Jane asked, "Neither of us have ever raised a child before. Are you scared?"

He gave Jane a soft look. "Well, I'm... I'm really not sure. I just learned now that I'm going to be a father, and it might take a while for it to settle in. I am a bit afraid, though, that I might... bring harm to our child. I wouldn't want the babe to come to any harm."

Jane laughed and kissed him. "You are the most gentle person I know. You make mistakes, but that's because you're human. I know you would never harm the baby."

"Are you afraid, Jane?"

It was a while before Jane answered him. ""If someone would have asked me that before tonight, I would have said yes. But now... I don't feel so scared. You give me strength, Erik. I know that we can raise this child together. And there's no one in this world whom I would rather raise this baby with than you, my love."

Another smile spread across Erik's face as he walked forward and wrapped his arms around Jane. "It's late," he murmured, causing her to giggle as his words tickled the lobe of her ear. "and so much has happened in this night. I think sleep might do more good than bad in this case." Jane agreed with this, and she slid into the bed. Erik lay beside her, but he moved lower and laid his head on her stomach.

"I love you, Jane," he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. She smiled and put a hand to his head, holding him against her.

"I love you, too." she murmured back. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off into the most peaceful sleep she had experienced in a long while.

Erik lay awake on her abdomen, silently reliving all that had happened that evening. He could still hear her cries of acceptance as she told him that she would marry him. They were ringing in his head, keeping him too happy to fall asleep.

_I guess it isn't my time to die after all... _he thought, and he pressed his ear to Jane's stomach. The gentle beating of her heart was a welcome sound, but it was not the only one that he heard.

A much softer, quieter heartbeat, one almost inaudible, resounded in tune with Jane's, and Erik gasped in amazement. The child, _his_ child, was right there with him, making it's presence known by the _lub-lub _of its tiny heart.

Erik grinned again and shut his eyes, drowning in his love for Jane and his child. The second his eyelids closed together, he was able to feel the exhaustion that plagued his body. It took a few minutes, but eventually he dozed off, too, becoming not the second, but the third person asleep in that bed as he held his _family_ in his arms.

* * *

**Aww... sweet. Anyway, was that too corny for any of you guys? I just wanted to know... if it bugs anyone, well... I can email you a revised version, because I don't wanna change this one! HeHe so stick that in your pipe and smoke it! LOL But do you guys think I should write an Epilogue? Cause I will... it'll probably explain what happens with the baby and such...**

**Ohmygosh, and speaking of the baby... Well, I know that there's not much chance that the baby would have lived through everything Jane involuntarily put it through, so I need you guys to vote again for me. Should the baby live, and they all live happily ever after, or should it die, and Jane and Erik decide to make their own little progeny, with Erik as the real father? Either way, they're gonna have a baby... whether or not it's the one that's been part of the story for a few chappies is up to you guys!**

**So vote on it: Should I write an Epilogue? And in that Epilogue, should they have Erik's baby or the Ratcatcher's? I know there would be drama if Jane lost what would have been her firstborn, and I would put that in the Epilogue if you decide that she should lose the child. Anyway, vote on it and I'll update soon!**


	25. Epilogue: A Dream Come True

**And now we come to the conclusion of our fic... Aww... That sucks. WHAT WILL I DO WITH MY LIFE! Argh! Oh well... Maybe I'll start a new fic... HeHe okay... Oh yeah, and thank y'all so much for being such awesome reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill... I don't own Poto... Wish I did... Yada Yada Yada.**

**

* * *

**

**EPILOGUE:**

Once again Erik sat at the table in the main room. His feet rested on the chair in front of him, and he let out a sigh of contentment. That was what he had felt most in his life for the past week: content.

_"I do." _The two magic words that bonded him to Jane and Jane to him. He sighed and mouthed them under his breath. _"I do." _He allowed his eyes to close for a second, then something happened that made them snap back open in an instant.

"Erik!" Jane cried, and he could hear obvious distress in her voice. He jumped up from his chair, loathing the sound of his wife in pain. He dashed to her room, and found her kneeling by the bed, her eyes red even though she had only just started crying.

"What's wrong, my love?" he asked, coming to his knees beside her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Please... tell me..."

"Oh, Erik!" Jane turned and fell against his chest. He wrapped his arms firmly around her and waited patiently for her to calm down. It seemed that she was going to do no such thing, so he once again asked her what was bothering her ("bothering," of course, being a major understatement).

Jane took a deep breath, then began to tell him, her voice and small figure shaking violently.

"Erik, our... our child... It's... Oh my god, it's... dead!" she cried, and she burst into tears again. Erik could tell how upset she was, but nothing could have prepared him for that. He felt as though the wind had been completely knocked out of him.

As for Jane, she continued to sob uncontrollably into him. She could tell that a shadow was beginning to surround her, and the more she cried, the more vulnerable she was to it. She struggled to stay awake, but sleep tempted her with its inviting emptiness. Before she fell into darkness, she breathed one word. _"Erik..."_

"No... No, Jane. Please, don't fall asleep. Stay awake. Please, I know you need me right now, and not only that, but _I_ need _you_!" Erik was frantic, and he shook Jane more roughly than he intended. Knowing that it was a lost cause, he sighed and sat for a few seconds, kissed her softly on the forehead, then picked her up and carried her into her room.

"I'm so sorry, my love," he whispered as he lay her on the bed. His mind spinning, he turned and shut the door behind him. He walked back to the main room and sat at the table.

"Poor Jane," he murmured to the silence. "I wish there was some way I could help her..."

_'But there is,' _a voice sounded. It was very different from the dark, snake-like one he usually heard. _'She needs you, Erik. She needs your love. You, of all people, realize how love can change lives. The absence of it, the presence of it. It affects how we act, how we feel, and how we think. Just give her your love. She will come around.'_

A small smile formed on Erik's lips, despite himself. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to prepare for when Jane awoke.

At last Erik heard the soft sound of rustling material, and he got up as quick as a flash and strode back to Jane's room. He opened the door to see that the room was dark, though he fancied that he could make out the shape of Jane arising from the bed. He stepped into the darkness and was met with the familiar warmth of Jane's body as he pulled it close to his own.

"Hello, love," he muttered into her ear, and he felt her nod in reply. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know..." Jane answered. Erik sat down on the bed and pulled her to sit beside him. Her voice began to crack as she continued, just as Erik knew it would.

"Erik... I wasn't ... I wasn't strong enough... I-...I'm sorry."

"No, Jane," Erik murmured as he tried to console her, moving her hair out of her face and taking a deep breath to keep himself composed. "It isn't your fault. It's... _his. _He... abused you in such a way... To be honest, I'm surprised you were able to live through that. Had any other woman been in your place, I'm sure they would have died. But you, Jane... you had the strength in you to live. And not only did you live through that, but you also... saved _my _life. I am the one who should be sorry. I love you, Jane."

Upon hearing those words, it seemed like Jane cheered up, however slightly. She sighed, her breath coming out unevenly just like it does whenever one cries. Swallowing with apparent effort, she offered him a smile.

"I love you, too, Erik. Thank you."

"Were you looking forward to having a child, Jane?" Erik asked, thinking to himself, _After all, it was the Ratcatcher's child..._

Jane took a few deep breaths to steady her voice. "I was getting used to the idea. I did think it might be nice. You, me, and the baby. But, well, I guess that's not going to happen now..." Her voice faded away, but Erik was relieved to see that she wasn't crying.

Suddenly, he got a crazy idea, one that he hoped Jane wouldn't think he was voicing at the wrong time.

"Well, uh, it isn't like you... couldn't try again. To have a baby, I mean."

Slowly, almost unbelievingly, Jane raised her head and looked at him, and Erik could have sworn that her eyes were sparkling. "Erik, I... I don't know what to say. God knows I do want a child, but I want to be sure that _you_ want it, too. After all, a baby would affect both our lives, not just mine. It would be unfair of me to... to ask this of you, unless it's something you want, too."

"How could I not want it? I already have a beautiful wife, and that in itself is more than I could ever have hoped for. A child would only make it twice as wonderful."

A second smile crossed Jane's face, but it slowly faded. "But I... it might not be a good idea. Our child just died. Should we already be making plans for another one, as though the recently deceased one didn't even matter...?"

"Of course it mattered, Jane," Erik murmured comfortingly. "It was going to be a big part of our lives. Don't ever think that I don't care that it's... dead. If there was any way I could bring it back, even by taking my own life, I would. You know that I was prepared to love that child as though it was my own. I would have loved it as much as I love you right now. I know you want a child, Jane... and it wouldn't bother me at all to give you what you want, no matter what."

It seemed as though Jane was holding her breath, and tears came to her eyes. "Oh god, Erik..." she whispered, the tears now running down her cheeks. "Thank you... so much. I... I love you. I... love you more than you could ever imagine."

Erik leaned down and met Jane's lips. He was so glad that she was feeling better, and especially happy that he was able to offer her something she wanted. His tongue slipped into her mouth, dancing with hers, and she giggled.

"Now, Erik?" she asked, her voice shaking, but now not with sadness; with anticipation.

"Whenever you're ready."

Jane bit her lip, a smile threatening to betray her emotions. "Well, I'm ready now, if you are..."

Erik grinned, and gently nibbled on the lobe of her ear. She let out a quiet moan, which only grew louder as he gingerly put more weight on her...

* * *

**(Important A/N: Okay, I know Jane and Erik making love right after their baby died was kinda unrealistic, but bear with me, people... I wrote that at like 3:00 in the morning last night... And I asked me health teacher this, and an unborn baby about 3 months old that died would still be small enough to, ahem, "come out" without surgury... As disgusting as that sounds. So yeah... On with the fic!**

* * *

**NINE MONTHS LATER**

A stifled scream forced Erik into consciousness. He straightened up in the small armchair he had been sleeping in and watched as Madame Giry hovered over Jane, who was lying in the dressing room bed.

"Hold on, Jane. Meg will be back soon with the doctor," the old woman assured, "Just wait a few more minutes."

Sweat dotted Jane's brow, and her breathing was slow and labored, but she swallowed (with a great effort, it seemed to Erik) and nodded. Not a single tear fell from her eyes as Madame Giry drew a stray lock of damp hair out of her face. Eventually Erik found himself incapable of simply sitting in a chair while Jane was suffering as much as she was. He stood up and crossed the room to her side, then knelt beside her and grasped her hand tightly in an attempt to help her.

"It's okay, _mon ange_," he breathed in her ear. "You'll be alright."

"I know," Jane whispered, smiling when she saw that Erik was beside her. "I'm fine, my love. I'm... fine." She gasped and squeezed her eyes shut as pain took over her body, and a few seconds later Meg and the doctor burst through the door.

The doctor looked Jane up and down once, and instantly took control of the situation. "Excuse me, madam," he muttered, and Madame Giry dutifully stepped aside. She leaned over and began to speak in Erik's ear.

"Maybe it would be best if you left the room, Erik," she murmured. She caught the reluctant look in his eyes, and her tone became more firm. "You can come back once the doctor is done. Go!" She dragged him upright and shooed him out, ignoring his protests.

Meg accompanied him out of the room, though all he did was stare at the door and try to figure out what was going on inside. After a while, Meg felt as though she should say something.

"Jane... really seems to love you," she mumbled quietly, unsure of how comforting that really was. Erik glanced at her, and she looked away. When she finally turned her gaze back to him, she was surprised to see that he was staring straight into her eyes. Slowly he nodded, and he was about to respond when they both heard Jane give a cry of pain.

Erik's eyes widened, and he pressed his fingertips to the wood of the door. "Jane!" he mouthed, worriedly gazing at the barrier between him and his wife. The hallway and the room echoed an uneasy silence, as though the very walls were holding their nonexistent breath, waiting to see what would happen.

Suddenly Jane gave a second cry, and another joined hers after a few seconds. Meg sighed and smiled, and Erik felt his heart skip a beat. It was the cry of a baby.

_I don't believe it... That's.. my child! _he thought, and he listened intently. He could tell that people were conversing hurriedly, but although he could distinguish whose voice was whose, he couldn't make out what they were saying.

The baby cried for another minute or so, then all went quiet once more. Erik's first impression was that something had happened to the baby, and then he felt a horrible worry ensnare his mind for a second.

The door finally opened before him. Madame Giry, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, stepped aside to let him enter.

Erik slowly crossed the room, though it took him much longer than usual to get to Jane's side. Although he was rather nervous, as this was the first time he had ever seen a baby (let alone his _own_ child), he did his best not to show it and strode over to Jane with what he hoped was a purposeful stride. Jane looked up at him when he finally got to the bedside, and she smiled. Neither or them spoke.

The doctor decided to break the silence. He cleared his throat first, then informed, "It is a girl." His words brought forth the joy that Erik and Jane both felt. They both beamed, and Erik let out a breath he hadn't been aware of holding.

"A little girl," he murmured softly. He hesitantly reached out a hand as though to touch the bundle in Jane's arms, but it lingered in the air, inches from the blankets.

"_Our_ little girl," Jane corrected. Madame Giry sensed how special a moment this was, so she motioned for Meg and the doctor to follow her out of the room. Neither Erik nor Jane so much as glanced at any of them as the door clicked shut.

"Would you... like to see our daughter, Erik?" Jane asked at last. It was a while before Erik found the voice to answer her.

"I... I would love to." Jane took one corner of the blanket in her fingers and folded it back so that the baby's tiny pink face was visible.

Erik's breath caught in his chest. "Oh, Jane... she's so beautiful," he whispered. He realized that his hand was still frozen in midair, so he gently lowered his fingers and let them stroke the cheek of the sleeping baby.

Tears began to well up in his eyes as he took in the sight of his little girl. He ran his hand up to Jane's face, lightly tracing the features that made her so perfect to him.

"What will we name her?" Jane asked quietly. Erik froze. He hadn't thought about that. He let out a thoughtful breath and pondered over Jane's question.

After a couple of minutes, Erik still had no idea what to name the baby. wanting to say something helpful, though, he did his best to answer. "Well... I think her name should somehow reflect something about her, like her beauty." He paused, and Jane nodded.

"What does your name mean, Jane?" he questioned.

"Gracious," Jane answered without a second's hesitation. At Erik's surprised look, she explained, "My aunt told me all the time. She seemed proud of it, for some reason."

Erik inhaled sharply. His belief in such a thing as fate and destiny had always been rather undecided and wavering, but now it came back in full.

_Gracious... that's another word for graceful, and... compassionate. _He could hardly dare to believe it. All this time he had never known, but Jane's name told him everything about her, all in one word.

"Never have I know a person more fitting for your name than you, _mon ange_," he murmured. Jane's face adapted a tinge of light pink coloring, and she turned her gaze to her baby.

"If you want a name that reflects her beauty," she began, "I know of one. It was my grandmother's. Her name was Belle. It means beautiful."

A smile crossed Erik's face as he thought about it. "Belle Beaumont," he breathed. "It's perfect."

Jane grinned and laughed. Erik could see her eyes shining, both with joy and with the tears that didn't fall. He pressed his temple to hers, swallowing a lump in his throat as he did so, and she shifted her position so that he could sit beside her.

"Do you want to hold her, Erik?" she asked, and he again had to swallow a lump.

"I would love to, Jane, but... I don't want to hurt her," he answered at last. Jane sighed and laughed, then used one hand to position his arms in front of him. Before he had a chance to protest, she had given him Belle to hold.

It was all Erik could do not to gasp. He was holding... his _daughter_ in his embrace. Slowly Belle started to wake up, and her chocolate brown eyes suddenly opened. They were slightly crossed and a little unfocused.

Being the newborn that she was, Belle quietly began to fuss. Erik looked at her anxiously with wide eyes, unsure of what to do. Jane giggled when she saw him.

"Sing, Erik," she suggested. He was a bit reluctant to comply, but took her advice. After all, it could only help... right?

_**"Nighttime sharpens, heighten each sensation**_

_**Darkness stirs and wakes imagination**_

**_Silently the senses abandon their defenses..." _**Belle's fussing gradually died down, and Erik could have sworn that she gave his mask a curious glance. Jane smiled and took it off gently, and his face was bare before Erik knew what had happened.

Once again Erik froze, and he expected the baby to start crying in fear. To his surprise, little Belle did no such thing. Her tiny hands waved in the air, and one made contact with his right cheek. Erik noticed how soft his daughter's skin was before her fingers slid away from his face.

He shook himself and kept singing, and watched as Belle's eyes finally shut as she drifted off to sleep. He blinked back tears as it hit him that Belle hadn't shown any disgust as she saw him unmasked. Of course, she had been far too young to know that it was any different from a real person's, but it meant something special to Erik. There was one more person in the world who loved him.

"I love you, Erik," Jane murmured, seconds before sleep claimed her. She did not hear Erik answer, but in her heart she knew what he would say.

A long time after she fell asleep, Erik was still lying awake in bed. He made sure Belle was positioned where she couldn't be crushed should someone roll over in their sleep, then he went about making himself comfortable, too.

_I can't believe it... I have a family. I have a beautiful wife, and my wife has given me a beautiful little girl... _A single tear of the purest joy ran down Erik's cheek as he gave Jane and Belle each a tender, loving kiss.

Countless times had Erik dreamt about this, having a wife and a child. The best thing, he knew, was that this was more than just a dream. This was a dream come true.

* * *

**Okay, I have officially decided to start a new fic! It'll be called "September 17" since I seriously lack abetter title... Anyway, Thank you all again so so so much, **

**Oh yeah. I also have a little, uh, "extended" scene from the first time Jane and Erik... well, you know, and since it's kinda rated M, I'm not going to post it. If you would like to read it, either email me or leave your email address in a review (By the way, PhantomAngel, your email address was cut out of the review. Next time you put it in, leave spaces between the "at" and "dot" and stuff. I'll get yor meaning. Or you could just put your email underneath your username thingy.)**

**So anyway, anyone interested in reading "September 17" might wanna put me on their Author Alert, because I'm not sure when I'll get it posted. I'm praying soon!**

**Thank you guys so so much! Writing this fic has been a, HeHe, "dream come true"... Sorry, couldn't resist quoting... Anywayz, byebye!**


End file.
